


I Need A Gangster

by DarkCrystalFlower, NightLily97



Series: I Need A Gangster [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But not in a gore way, Developing Relationship, Drama, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Mentioned Lee Seunghoon, Mentions of Violence, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, Smut, but not angst, mafia, mentioned Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 72,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCrystalFlower/pseuds/DarkCrystalFlower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLily97/pseuds/NightLily97
Summary: Nothing in life comes easy, right?After becoming one of the biggest mafias in Seoul, it seems like life works out pretty well for Seungri and Youngbae.Their kids too.But when they catch a spy in one of their clubs, they understand their problems are far from being over.
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Donghyuk/Song Yunhyeong, Song Minho | Mino/Kim Donghyuk
Series: I Need A Gangster [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804750
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **\- Third part -**  
>  The first four chapters happen only 3 years after the last part.
> 
> Their ages for the rest of the story -  
> Youngbae - 32  
> Seungri - 30  
> Jinhwan - 26  
> Yunhyeong - 25  
> Jiwon - 24  
> Hanbin - 23  
> Junhoe + Donghyuk - 23  
> Chanwoo - 22
> 
>  **A reminder:**  
>  All occurrences written here are PURE FICTION.  
> Nothing was influenced by BS and Seungri's case and nothing was written to make fun of it.  
> It's just a plot direction my friend and I wanted to try and put a lot of thought and planning into.
> 
> If you don't enjoy reading it - then just don't.  
> I accept everyone's opinions as long as they're respectful.

**Junhoe's POV**

I looked at the guy who was eating in front of me, smiling as he was talking with the blonde sitting next to him.  
Jinhwan hyung is going to turn 20 next week, I know him since he was 16 and he just...  
It's like with every year that passes he only becomes more beautiful.

He really is beautiful. And I hate myself for thinking that.

When I first met him, he didn't hesitate to take the big brother role although he barely knew me.   
I didn't understand why he did that, but I soon found myself admiring him for how strong he acted. I wanted to become strong so I could protect him.  
I've been training with Youngbae and Donghyuk, he started teaching us how to use a gun too to defend ourselves better.   
I've managed to become stronger.

But every time I looked at Jinhwan in the past few years, I couldn't help but think of him as anything else but my brother.  
And I really hated myself for that.  
He doesn't deserve this disrespect. The way I find myself thinking about him or dreaming about him...

I'm really shameless.   
I shouldn't be thinking those things. It isn't right. He's my older brother. Why can't I understand that?

  
"June?" Jinhwan asked in wonder as I got up. "Where are you going?"

It took a lot from me to ignore his question and walk away. That's all I've been doing lately.  
He must be feeling hurt.

"June." I heard his voice and felt his hand on my shoulder to make me stop walking. "Something wrong? You're not feeling well?" He asked me in worry.

"I'm fine." I made him let go of me. "Don't mind me."

"June!" Jinhwan insisted. "Just talk with me."

"I said I'm fine, hyung!"

Jinhwan looked at me a bit surprised. I never raised my voice at him like that before.  
"June... why do you hate me? You know hyung loves you so much..."

"Don't say that!" I argued.   
Love me? Why would he care about me in the first place?  
He shouldn't be worrying about me. I don't deserve his worry right now. I don't think I ever deserved it.

"Why shouldn't I? You're my younger brother. I was there to help you recover, I took care of your wounds, took care of you when you were sick and calmed you down when you had nightmares."

Younger brother...  
Right. I'm his younger brother. That's all I'd ever be to him.   
And that's exactly why I need to distance myself from him. Because I can't stand it.  
I can't stand him being so nice to me while I don't think about him the same way he thinks about me. I shouldn't be thinking about it at all.  
Ignoring him is my best option. 

"June..." Jinhwan said softly, holding my hands. "You used to tell me everything that bothered you... tell me what's wrong and hyung will take care of it."

I took my hand back, shaking my head. "It's not something you can fix. Just leave me."  
Spending hours training is the best distraction I have now. It won't help me feel any better. I'll still have those disgusting thoughts about him.  
I just don't want him to know.

"I won't leave you! You're making me worried about you! You're so off lately and the fact you're ignoring me like I'm nothing to you... Am I such a horrible brother? When you arrived I tried so hard to be the best brother figure to you... Tell me what I'm doing wrong June."

"You're doing nothing wrong. Please mind your own business, hyung. You don't need to look after me like a little kid." I said and walked away.  
He really can be stubborn.

I looked down at him as I reached upstairs, seeing Yunhyeong walking to him. Jinhwan covered his face with his hands as Yunhyeong was hugging him.  
I'd be lying if I said I don't feel bad about this. It hurts me to see him so down because of me. But it feels like I don't have any other choice.

I sighed deeply and walked to my room, dropping myself on my bed. I reached a hand to the whiskey bottle I hid underneath the bed and opened it.  
I don't know if Seungri and Youngbae ever notice I take bottles from them, but if they do, they never say anything  
I took one long sip from it, staring at nothing. I feel so shitty with myself. I definitely don't deserve Jinhwan. Not as my brother and not as anything else.

I took another sip and another, trying to make my mind go blank. I don't want to think about him.   
I don't deserve to think about him.   
  
-  
  


"June...?" I heard the familiar sweet voice from underneath my blanket.  
I think I drank a bit too much... my head was dizzy and I felt hot. Having more than half the bottle was a mistake.

"June?" I heard the voice again, feeling a hand gently rubbing my arm over the blanket. "Are you okay? Are you asleep?"

I suddenly didn't feel his touch.  
"What's that...?" I heard him asking softly, hearing the bed creaks. "Whiskey...? June!"

"Shut up..." I complained, feeling my head pounding by the sudden loud noise. "If not you... I wouldn't be drinking in the first place..."

Jinhwan pulled the blanket away, looking at me upset. "I can't believe you're drinking. You're only 17! And clearly this came from dad's cabinet. They'll be furious, June!"

I groaned at that. "Shut up! You don't have any right to yell at me! Stop trying to play my 'older brother' role! I can take care of myself!"

"I'm not playing, I **am** your older brother!"

"I don't want you to be!"

Jinhwan looked at me with a hurt expression before giving me an annoyed look. "Stop talking. You're clearly not in a clear state of mind. I won't tell dad that you took his stuff. I don't know why you did it, but don't do it again."

"You simply don't want to hear the damn truth. I don't want you to be my fucking brother! Everything could so much easier if you weren't...!"

"Koo Junhoe, you listen to-!"

I grabbed his arm, pulling him to lie down as I stood on top of him, looking at him. "You're so beautiful hyung..." I said quietly as I gently stroked his cheek.  
His skin was so soft...

"June... Stop. This isn't funny..." Jinhwan tried to make me let go of him. So I held his arms tightly against the bed.  
Funny...?   
I wish this was some kind of joke. But this guy has no idea what he's doing to me...  
It's not fair.

"You asked if I hate hyung... I don't hate you. I love you, hyung. I don't want to be your little brother anymore."

Jinhwan looked at me surprised. "What...? June, wait. You're drunk... Let go."

I leaned my head closer to his. "I'm drunk because I tried to forget about you. You're all I think about, hyung."

"June..." Jinhwan tried to get free from my hold, but I didn't let him.

He's unfair. He's been being unfair to me for over the last two years.  
Always being so kind to me. Always caring about me. Always looking so beautiful...  
But why would he care what I think? Why would he care if I'm uncomfortable?

For him... I'm nothing but his brother.

I shouldn't be thinking about it, but at the same time I can't help it.

"You never kissed someone, right hyung? I want to be Jay hyung's first kiss..."

"No, June, wai-"

He's talking too much.  
I hate it. I hate hearing his voice because I like it too much. I hate seeing him because I find him too good looking. I hate his kindness because he's doing it as my older brother. Nothing more.

So without thinking, I leaned closer and kissed him softly, holding his hands a bit tighter.  
He tastes so sweet... better than my dreams.

"Please hyung..." I mumbled against his lips. "I want you to be mine so much... I don't want you to see me as your little brother... please let me love you..." I said desperately.

"Stop," Jinhwan said softly. "Please... I don't want to have this conversation like this, June. You're starting to hurt me, so please let go..."

I felt how I'm starting to sob, letting go of him as I sat down on my bed. Why must it feel so painful? To love someone who can't be yours.

Jinhwan sat down as well, rubbing his wrist before reaching a hand to wipe away my tears.  
I moved away from him. "Just leave."

"I can't leave you when you're like this. You can't do something like this and then push me. How is that fair?"

"You have no right telling me what's fair or not! Do you think loving you is fair? Knowing you don't see me this way, is it fair?! To see all those guys over you knowing I can't do something is fair?!"

"June, please stop!"

"Why should I?! You're so cruel, hyung. You only care about your feelings... Leave."

"I don't only care about my feelings!"

"Well, you clearly don't care about mine! You said it so many times, that you're my brother. And each time hurts like a knife. Haven't you done enough? Didn't you hurt me enough?"

"June-"

"I told you to leave." I said coldly, looking away from him. "So just go."

"I'm not leaving-!"

I grabbed his arm tightly, making him look directly at me. "You only keep hurting me more this way."  
Before he got the chance to say something, I got up, pulling him with me towards the door. I don't want to hear anything. I don't want to talk with him. I don't want to see him.

I pushed him out of the door and locked it, groaning in frustration. I need another drink. Or a really long nap.  
Whatever makes me forget him faster. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Jinhwan's POV**

I looked at the closed door, wiping away the tears from my eyes. Did I really hurt him this bad...?  
We used to be so close. He would tell me everything which bothered him. But suddenly he started ignoring me. Why is it wrong of me to feel hurt too?

I acted normal because I didn't want him to hate me. I thought I was doing a terrible job as his older brother so I tried to do better.

"June..." I mumbled softly as I sobbed.  
I really was a terrible brother. I hurt his feelings... I hurt him so bad that he started drinking...  
I'm a pathetic excuse for a brother or even a friend.

"June... I'm sorry..."

I started to cry, putting a hand on the door.I know he won't let me in now, but I couldn't help it.  
The way he looked at me... he looked so hurt and desperate. And it's because of me. It's all my fault.  
What am I supposed to do now?

If I'll try talking to him now, he'd say I only care about him as a brother. He kept repeating that as I tried to calm him down.

I took a deep breath, wiping my tears as I continued sobbing. I'll give him his time.   
He needs to calm down and I need to think about what he told me. But I won't let him ignore me again. I'll confront him.   
We have to talk.

  
I walked to my bathroom to wash my face, looking at myself in the mirror.

I gently brushed my fingers over my lips.

_'I want to be Jay hyung's first kiss.'_

Junhoe really said that.  
For how long was he thinking about it? How many times have I made him feel uncomfortable by being too close to him?  
Why was he avoiding me? Is it because he felt guilty about his feelings? Or is it because what his family made him go through?

I had so many questions it made my head hurt.

Should I talk with Seungri about it? No, but then he'll ask why Junhoe acted this way all of sudden.  
Youngbae wouldn't be much help either I guess.   
What am I supposed to do then? Try to solve it myself? How can I know I won't make a mistake again?

I sighed deeply. I need to think about what I feel for Junhoe.

I walked into my room, dropping myself on the bed.  
It's true, I always saw him as my younger brother. I felt so sorry for him and tried to cheer him up. I wanted to show him not everything can be bad.

_'I'll protect you hyung!'_

When Junhoe said that...  
It surprised me. He was still young, and he's been through a lot. And still, he promised he'll become stronger and protect me. When exactly did he start liking me?  
Well, probably when he started to ignore me. That'll explain his sudden behavior change.

Junhoe...   
He changed a lot. He's still quiet. He doesn't trust strangers so easily. But he's more confident of himself. He grew to be stronger...  
  
Junhoe, Yunhyeong, Donghyuk... They all are my younger brothers because they are younger than me. We are not related in any way, but as the older, I see it as my responsibility to care for them.  
If I'd stop seeing Junhoe as my younger brother...   
Then what would he be for me?

I sighed, turning to lie on my side instead. I can't take this so easily. I can't hurt Junhoe's feelings again.   
I won't forgive myself if I would.  
Can I imagine myself being with him romantically? To be kissed by him, to be held close by him, to be intimate with him...

_'I want you to be mine so much... I don't want you to see me as your little brother... please let me love you...'_

I hugged the pillow on my bed tightly.  
When Junhoe said that... I could feel he means that. Although he was drunk, everything he told me was what he couldn't tell me any other way. And that kiss...  
I didn't know Junhoe could be this gentle.

Junhoe...

I don't want him to get hurt again. 

* * *

It's been a week, but I didn't see Junhoe at all.  
He's been leaving early for training, he's been eating in his room and he rarely left it.  
Donghyuk said he looks like shit and he's training a lot harder than before. And I knew it was my fault.   
I don't think I deserve him after hurting him like this.

But I want him to be happy. That's all I wanted ever since Seungri told me I'm getting a younger brother to take care of.  
It took me a while, but Junhoe slowly started trusting me more. He got closer to me. He became more carefree. I always wanted him to be happy.  
And instead, I got him to the state he's in now.

I've been feeling down since he pushed me out of his room, and I've been working so hard to figure out my feelings for him. It wasn't easy thinking of him as anything but my brother. I was used to it by now.  
But the more I thought about the kiss... About everything he said...  
I understood that I don't hate it. I don't hate the thought of being loved by Junhoe. I don't hate the thought of being close to him.   
I don't hate the thought of him kissing me...

I know I like him. I like him a lot. And I have to talk with him.   
  
  


So after dinner, I decided to walk to his room. It's time we'll talk about it, he can't avoid me forever.

I took a deep breath as I opened the door of his room.  
Junhoe was sitting by his computer. I couldn't see what he was doing but it doesn't matter. I just need him to listen to me.

"June..." I gently placed a hand over his shoulder. He immediately made me let go of him.

"Get out, hyung."

"Please listen to me..." I said softly, pressing a kiss on top of his head, brushing his hair.

"I heard enough of what you have to say. I don't want to talk about what happened. Don't bring it up, just leave, hyung." Junhoe said quietly. "Leave while I'm being nice..."

I hummed, pressing a soft kiss over his cheek.

"Please look at me..."

Junhoe moved away. "Hyung-"

"For someone who doesn't want me to see him as my younger brother, you sure call me 'hyung' a lot."

"You're my older brother."

"And if I want to be more...?" I asked him softly, and I could see he's hesitating.

"It's not funny..." Junhoe mumbled. "That's what you told me. So it isn't funny. I told you I don't want to talk about it... Stop being so unfair."

I sat on his desk, blocking his sight of the monitor. "I'm not joking."

"If not that day... If I didn't say everything I did... You wouldn't have come here. We both know it."

"True. But you did. And I was thinking about it a lot from the past week." I said softly. "And I want you to love me."

Junhoe looked down, and I saw he was clenching his fists tightly. He's being more honest with himself when he drinks. But what does he have to be scared of?  
"It's... Not right..." Junhoe said quietly. "I shouldn't be thinking about you in such a way..."

"But you do..." I gently place a hand on his cheek, looking at him. "And you can't kiss me once and then leave me wanting more, Koo Junhoe."

"Please stop."

"June, let's talk about it. Nobody in this family is going to judge you. You don't have to be scared of talking about what you are feeling. I promise."

He looked at me unsure.  
I hummed as I got off his desk, gently putting my hands over his shoulders.

"Being with you is wrong..."

"No, it's not. Nothing wrong with having feelings for a guy, June..."

"It is. That's all I've been told for months..." Junhoe shook his head. "You want to know why I never told you anything? It's because I didn't want you to know how disgusting I am..."

"You're not disgusting." I scolded him, starting to gently massage his shoulders. "You're a handsome and strong guy..."

"Hyung, stop. It's not easy for me. I wasn't thinking rationally that day..."

I hummed, leaning my head closer to him. "When you look at me, do you think you're disgusting...?" I asked him quietly.

"No..."

"What do you think of then?" I asked him softly.

He hesitated a bit, looking away before looking back at me. "That you're so beautiful..."

I smiled, caressing his cheek as I looked at him. "June... I know you didn't have it easy. Neither of us had... But I promise I'd be as patient as you need me to me. So please don't let those horrible things stop you from doing what you want. You can have feelings for me."

I gently took his hand, putting it on my cheek as I looked at him.  
Junhoe still looked unsure, and I could understand why. But I promise I'll take my time with him. He deserves it.

"Are you saying that to make me feel better...?"

"That's one of the reasons." I hummed. "But the main reason is to get a kiss from you."

"I don't think I can do that while sober..." Junhoe shook his head, trying to take his hand back.  
I pouted, deciding to sit on his laps to get closer to him.

"Hyung..."

"You used to share a bed with me," I said, brushing his hair. "Every time you had a nightmare I'd lie next to you, hug you, and brush your hair. Why are you scared of being close to me now?"

"I was 13. You can't compare it."

"Right, my handsome June is all grown up now." I hummed.  
I gently stroked his cheek, leaning closer to press a kiss against it. "Stop ignoring me... Okay?"

"Hyu-"

I ignored him, pressing soft kisses near the corner of his mouth.  
I said I'll take it slowly with him, and I will try my best. I really want him to be okay with his feelings. He has nothing to be scared of.

"Just calm down..." I said softly to him. "It's okay... Everything is okay..."

"Hyung..."

I looked at him, gently taking his face in my hands as I leaned closer to him.   
I gasped when he finally pulled me to a kiss but I soon calmed down, closing my eyes as I kissed him back. I could feel him holding onto me tightly, hesitating if to pull away or to deepen the kiss.

He ended up pulling away, leaving me disappointed. But I shouldn't be complaining.  
I smiled as I looked at him. "Can I consider it as my first kiss?" I asked him softly.

"I... Didn't think it'd be like this..."

"It's better than our first." I noted, hugging him.   
I felt him slowly hugging me back.

I hummed, closing my eyes. "You're a good guy..." I said, "having feelings for me isn't a bad thing. And I hope you'll see it soon..."

I felt him hugging me tighter. "Hyung-"

"We'll need to work about the hyung thing."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Jinhwan, Jay, pick one. Not hyung."

"We all call you hyung."

"And that's why I don't want you to."

He frowned at that. "But you're my hyung."

"But we're dating now." I pouted.

"But I didn't ask you out."

"You kissed me. Twice."

"So... We're dating...?"

I nodded, kissing him softly. "And I expect a cute pet name. Not hyung."

"I... For now... I'll stay with hyung..."

"So annoying," I whined and rested my head on his shoulder. I never noticed, but Junhoe has such a nice scent. It was nice...  
And I was with Junhoe now. I felt happy. I really felt happy for having him talk with me again.

"Okay, some rules."

"Rules?"

"No ignoring me anymore. I expect a good morning kiss and a good night kiss and lots of hugs and cuddling."

"You used to spoil me... When did you become spoiled?" Junhoe asked me, hesitantly brushing my hair away from my face.

"I always was spoiled, mom was spoiling me from the moment I met him. And now it's your turn to spoil me."

Junhoe nodded, placing his hands on my waist. "Okay... I'll try..."

I smiled, kissing him softly again."You promised to protect me after all..."

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do." I nodded. "The guy I saw as my little brother making a promise to protect me... And now look at you. How could I forget it?"

"It was a long time ago... and I was a kid."

"It doesn't mean I didn't take it seriously." I smiled at him. "Continue training, become stronger, and make sure to protect me. Okay?"

He nodded, holding me tighter and closer to himself. I smiled at that, hugging him again.  
Junhoe... I'm going to make sure that he won't get his feelings hurt again.

  
"Hyung... my legs are starting to get numb..." he said after a while.

I chuckled and finally got off him. "Well, I'm going to take a bath and then sleep. I'll come to wish you goodnight after my bath."

"Okay." Junhoe nodded and I messed his hair before walking out of his room.

I didn't think I'll feel this happy. Junhoe is finally not going to ignore me.   
I'm so happy he's talking with me again.

We used to be so close, that not having him talk with me was really hard. I tried to stay his hyung, but he ignored me. But now...  
Junhoe is my boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Youngbae's POV**

When I returned home from maybe one of the more exhausting deals I had, I didn't expect to find Junhoe and Jinhwan sleeping all cuddled up in the living room with the TV on.  
I knew Junhoe was ignoring Jinhwan, it was a bit hard to miss. He was walking around with that confused expression over his face and put a lot more effort into his training, to distract himself probably.  
So that was a surprise.

But I decided to let them be and turned the TV off before covering them and making my way to my and Seungri's room.  
For the last few years we were training the boys quite hard, and it was more or less clear what roles we'll give them. But we didn't let them be too involved in anything yet. Seungri wanted us to take our time since they're young and it's dangerous.  
He really is careful looking after them. No wonder almost all of them call him 'mom'.

I walked inside our room, seeing he was sleeping peacefully while hugging my pillow. Seungri probably was exhausted too. To take care of four teenagers and also help out with our targets...  
It probably isn't easy.

I sighed deeply, starting to take my clothes off, hearing Seungri moving in his sleep as he hummed. When exactly did things become so busy for us?

I gently tried to make him let go of my pillow but it caused him to wake up.

"Hmm... Bae... you're home..."

"I'm sorry I woke you up, doll..." I said, moving him a bit and letting him hug me when I lied next to him.  
He hummed, getting comfortable.

"I saw Junhoe and Jinhwan downstairs," I said, brushing his hair. "I think they made up."

"That's good. Jinhwan was so worried..."

"Yeah, he always tried to make Junhoe talk with him. Was your day okay?"

He shook his head. "I missed you..."

"I missed you too, doll." I kissed him softly. "Go to sleep, you're probably tired."

Seungri kissed me softly before pressing a few kisses against my neck. "You woke me up, jerk..." He got closer, hugging me tighter.

"I know, I'm sorry, doll." I leaned my head on top of his. "Go to sleep, we'll talk tomorrow."

Seungri slowly fell asleep as I held him close, brushing his hair.  
We need to start planning what to do about the boys. Maybe give Jinhwan more missions and teaching Junhoe and Donghyuk how to use a gun in an open space. About Yunhyeong... I don't know what to do.  
He's not uncomfortable like he used to be but if I'll let him do jobs from the kind Jinhwan is doing, Seungri would kill me.  
He is helpful with collecting information, but there's no need for him that often since we have our men to do that too. And they can do things he can't.  
Maybe we should keep him away from this.

I sighed deeply, holding Seungri tighter. It made him hum in his sleep.  
Such a mess...  
But those kids really did become family in a way. The best we can do now is hope they'll improve.  
  


-  
  


I slowly opened my eyes as I felt I'm starting to wake up, I looked to my side only to see Seungri isn't next to me. Where's my doll?  
I looked at the door as I heard it open, seeing Seungri walking inside the room wearing a robe and drying his hair with a towel.

"You're up early..."

"Define early." Seungri chuckled as he looked at me. "It's you who got back late."

I yawned, stretching myself.  
Seungri sat on the edge of the bed and kissed me softly. I smiled at that and kissed him back, brushing his wet hair into order.

"I'll go to see if the kids woke up." Seungri hummed, kissing me again.

"I also want to talk with you about them."

"What is it?" Seungri frowned.

"I think about taking Junhoe and Donghyuk for a day or two to teach them how to use a gun in an open space. And Jinhwan, maybe we can start trusting him with a bit more missions. And I want to ask him about Yunhyeong too."

He hummed. "I see... Well, they're proving themselves to us. And I'm proud of their progress."

"Yeah, I'm honestly surprised they really do try their best without complaining too much. Jinhwan seems to have a motivation and while Junhoe isn't really happy about it, he's doing his hardest during training. Donghyuk too."

"Yeah, our boys are all grown up..." Seungri sighed softly. "So weird to think how confident of themselves they become."

He looked at me and kissed me again before getting up. "I'll go to check on them. Don't stay in bed for too long."

I grabbed his arm. "Don't go yet... c'mere..."

"Bae..." Seungri sighed amused, sitting back on the bed as he looked at me. "I'm not planning to stay in bed forever."

I pulled him to stand on top of me, looking at him. My beautiful Seunghyun, when was the last time we spent some time alone?  
We've really become busier and busier every year. Everything became crazy in the 10 years which passed since I first met him.

Seungri smiled softly at me, leaning to kiss me. "What is it?"

"I want to spend some time alone with my beautiful Seunghyun..." I said softly, kissing him again.

"We have 4 teenagers. Unless you plan to abandon them, it's not going to happen." Seungri chuckled, moving a hand over my chest.  
I smiled at him, moving my hands over his body to untie his robe.

"Bae..." Seungri sighed amused, pressing a few soft kisses against my jawline. "Is one peaceful morning too much to ask?"

"For me it's peaceful." I hummed. "I can't control it, I love you too much."

"It's not love in your case, it's an obsession." Seungri chuckled, looking at me as he gently took my face in his hands and kissed me. "Why else would you keep me around for 10 years...?"

"Because I can't be without you..." I said softly. "Of course it'll turn to an obsession with how much I love you..."

"Said the guy who tried to get rid of me." He noted. "Someone here wanted me out of this mess." 

"C'mon doll..." I groaned, "who said I knew what I was doing then?"

"As if you have any idea what you're doing now." Seungri chuckled.

"I am. I'm trying my best to spoil you rotten and give you the life you deserve."

"Hmmm, let's see... A big house, four teenagers... and you. What else can I possibly want?" He smiled at me and kissed me softly. "You're amazing, Bae. You really are."

I kissed him deeply, moving my hands over his waist underneath his robe.  
I really am obsessed with him because only thanks to Seungri I managed to get to the point I'm at today and have somewhat a normal life instead of finding myself on the streets. Everything is only thanks to him.

I made us turn around, taking off his robe before kissing him again and again.   
Seungri kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my neck as he pulled me closer to himself. My doll...   
He's my beautiful doll...

And I'll make sure he won't leave. I'll give him the life he deserves having. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Seungri's POV**

I chuckled, shaking my head as I felt Youngbae brushing my hair. "So cruel of you, Bae..."

"You make it impossible to hold back." He said and kissed me softly. I smiled and kissed him back, feeling too lazy to get up now.  
But of course, I wish I could stay in bed.

'Seungri, I need to talk with you.' Donghyuk knocked on our door.

I sighed deeply, having absolutely no power for this.  
"Come to the study in ten minutes," I said, looking at Youngbae who shrugged.  
What could he possibly want?

"Donghyuk, what is it-"

"Leave Yoyo out of this."

I barely closed the door behind me when he interrupted me. Sometimes it feels like he's Junhoe and Jinhwan in one person.   
"What do you mean?"

"He's feeling uncomfortable. I don't want him to. I promised I'll protect him and make sure he's happy. Yoyo has been through enough already, hyung."

I sighed deeply, signing him to sit on the couch as I sat in front of him. "Donghyukie, I understand you're worried about him. I know Yunhyeong is uncomfortable, but he never said a thing to me about quitting-"

"That's because he'd feel bad for failing you, he agrees to everything. I promise that everything needed, I'll take care of it. Not him... Please."  
  
I looked at him. "Look, I understand you're worried. But I want to talk with Yunhyeong about it."

"But-"

"If he's really uncomfortable he'd say it to me. He's 19, he can speak for himself."

"Hyung!"

"Donghyuk, I understand you're trying to protect him," I said softly. "But maybe it's time to stop? We'll take care of him, I promise. Worry about yourself."

"I can't, I promised him!"

"And you kept that promise. Enough, you should know better than thinking I'll do something that would hurt Yunhyeong."

"I don't think you'll hurt him, Yunhyeong really likes you," Donghyuk argued. "I just... I can't help but worry about him. I've been doing it for years now."

"I'm not saying you need to stop worrying, but you can't speak in his name. He's not a little kid. Discussion is over." I said.  
I was cruelly pulled out of bed after amazing morning sex because Donghyuk is overprotective.  
I understand his worries, but I don't think there's a reason to react like this.

Donghyuk sighed annoyed and walked out of the study. Maybe a few days with Youngbae and Junhoe will really do only good for him while I talk with Yunhyeong.  
I sighed deeply, getting out of the study and walked downstairs. I should start making breakfast.

I stopped surprised on my way down when I saw Junhoe and Jinhwan next to Junhoe's room, they were... kissing?  
What?  
Those were Junhoe and Jinhwan for sure. And they definitely were kissing. What's going on?

"The hell you two doing?" I decided to interrupt them.

They both jumped from hearing my voice, Jinhwan turned around to look at me.

"Kissing obviously," Jinhwan said simply.

"I can see that... Did I miss something?"

"Oh, Junhoe is my boyfriend now." He smiled.

He's what? Junhoe?  
The guy who suffers from trauma? The one who gave Youngbae a judging look when he talked about me?  
This guy... Is Jinhwan's boyfriend?

"I'll need some answers." I sighed.

"Well..." Jinhwan hummed as he hugged Junhoe's arm. "Apparently he started acting strange and avoid me like an idiot because he developed feelings for me."

"Hyung..." Junhoe whined.

Wait...   
Junhoe developed a crush on Jinhwan? And he was avoiding him because he thought that's not okay, and he didn't want to confess...  
Huh. Now it makes sense, I guess.

"Jinan, go easy on June." I warned.

"What do you mean 'go easy'?" Jinhwan pouted. "I'm not doing anything."

"You know damn well what I mean."

Jinhwan continued pouting at me before dragging Junhoe into his room, closing the door.  
I sighed at that, shaking my head. I sure hope Junhoe knows what he got himself into. But I guess that's why they finally made up. Junhoe managed to confess his feelings. That's good.  
  
Though if Junhoe is dating Jinhwan... I guess it can also be good for us.  
Jinhwan wants to be our heir, we insist that Junhoe will help him out. I'm sure that with more practice those two can be no less good than me and Youngbae. Jinhwan is already doing an amazing job and Junhoe is working really hard.  
I guess this can work out. We'll keep a closer look on them for a few more years and see how they're doing.  
I'm sure it'd be okay.

  
When I got to the kitchen I heard talking.

"Yunhyeongie? You're making breakfast?" I asked when I saw him standing by the stove. Donghyuk was there too to help him.

"Hyung," Yunhyeong smiled. "You got back late yesterday, so I thought I'd cook today. I'm almost done."

"God, you're so precious..." I said and hugged him, pressing a kiss on his cheek before letting him go.

"Is a peaceful morning too much to ask?" I groaned as I heard my phone and answered the call.

"You better have a good reason to call me Song Minho." I said annoyed.

_'I got the guns you asked from me. I'm outside.'_

"Donghyuk, can you go outside to take a package from Minho?" I don't want to get out of the house right now, I just want to get my coffee.

I didn't even want to get out of bed.

"Yeah, sure." He nodded and walked out of the kitchen. At least he's behaving himself.   
  
  
  


**Donghyuk's POV**

"Minho." I said as I walked outside to the gate of our house.

"Pretty face." He answered with his regular amused smirk, dropping the cigarette he was smoking on the ground.

"Didn't I tell you it's called harassment?"

"Yeah, I just choose to ignore it."

I rolled my eyes. "Where's what you got for Seungri?" There's no way I'm going to waste more than five minutes taking a stupid package and getting inside.  
But knowing Minho, he will take his time like he usually does.

"No fun as always." He sighed amused and walked to his car, taking out a suitcase from the trunk.

"Do I want to know what's in there?"

"Take a guess."  
  
Knowing those two, it's probably weapons. They don't really trust Minho with anything else from what I heard. Though he is working in one of their clubs.

"Can you let it go and give it?" I asked.

"Can I get a kiss?" He pointed at his cheek.

"Fucking asshole." I said annoyed as I took the damn suitcase from him. Minho chuckled at it.

"You sure got some attitude. Youngbae is a bad influence."

"No, you're simply annoying. Find someone your age to harass and not a minor."

"But where's the fun in that?" He asked amused and walked back to his car. "See you, pretty face!" He said and drove away.  
Next time, I'll let Seungri get his damn things himself.

I sighed and walked back into the house, putting the suitcase at the small table in the kitchen as I watched Yunhyeong and Seungri setting the table in the dining room. "I got it!"

"Minho pissed you off again?" Yunhyeong asked me amused.

"He's an asshole and I'm waiting for the moment I can shoot him."

"You're not going to shoot anyone." Seungri scolded me. "Help Yunhyeongie, I'll put it away and call everyone." He took the suitcase and walked away. I sighed annoyed.

"C'mon, Dong. It's Minho. He's always like this with you."

"Yeah, and I hate his stupid face."

It made the blonde laugh.  
"I think he might actually like you." He said with a smile as he arranged the table.

I looked at him.Even if that's true, Minho isn't the one I'm interested in.   
How can I be interested in him when I already have someone I'm looking at?

I know Yunhyeong since I was six. He just moved with his family and he was really shy at first.  
But we slowly got closer and became friends, and ever since, we almost never left each other's side.

"Well, I'm not interested. What he's doing is called harassment." I argued.

"It's harassment because you see it as harassment." Yunhyeong noted, "I can't say I like him, though."

"Of course you don't like him." I chuckled. "He's too confident of himself, he says nonsense nonstop... C'mon, enough about him." I shook my head and helped the older set the table as everyone started walking in to eat.

We sat down as well, I looked at him as he was talking with Jinhwan.  
I decided to place a hand on his thigh, he gave me a glance, smiling softly at me before returning to his conversation with the older.  
I sometimes wonder if all what Yunhyeong thinks of me is me being his best friend.

I care about him a lot, and I promised myself too I'll always be there to help him. Seungri told me to worry about myself...  
But the reason I'm here in the first place is Yunhyeong.

I looked down at my plate.  
When will I confess to him? Even Junhoe confessed already.  
But I don't know if now is the right time. It's been almost four years since we joined, and Yunhyeong is still a bit uncomfortable with things. I don't want to make him even more uncomfortable or end up ruin our friendship.

"Dong, you didn't touch your breakfast." Yunhyeong pouted as he looked at me.

"Oh, sorry Yoyo." I smiled at him.

"Does it taste bad?"

"You could never make something bad." I brushed his hair.

He hummed, picking up my chopsticks.  
"C'mon, open your mouth." He said as he decided to feed me.

"Yoyo-"

"C'mon." He insisted and I had no other choice but to let him feed me, smiling at him.

"I can eat on my own."

"You're busy spacing out."

I chuckled at that, taking my chopstick from him to eat on my own. Yunhyeong pouted at that but let me, paying his attention back to his food.  
I smiled to myself.  
He can be so adorable and precious. And that's only one of the reasons I like him a lot. Yunhyeong is really important to me.  
And I'll try to work harder to make sure I'll be able to protect him when needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Innercirle, please don't get upset with me 😣  
> I promise both Minho and Hoon are important to the plot although they don't play a big role.  
> I'm not trying to hurt/badmouth/spread false information about them.  
> This is all fiction after all. And I just love Minho (how can you not?)
> 
> So I uploaded 4 chapters ahead so the next chapter would start focusing on the main plot.  
> Updates -  
> Monday (one chapter)  
> Wednesday (one chapter)  
> Saturday (two chapters)
> 
> Have a great weekend 💕


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 5 years after the last one.   
> (For accurate ages please check the notes in chapter 1)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Jinhwan's POV**

I hummed as I heard the alarm clock, is it morning already?  
I reached my arm out of the blanket to reach my phone on the nightstand, turning it off. I smiled as I felt arms holding me tighter, enjoying the warmth around me. I almost didn't want to get out of bed.

"Wake up..." I hummed softly, placing one of my hands on the arms around me to shake the guy next to me.

He let out a groan, getting me closer to himself. "10 more minutes..."

"You always say that and then we get scolded." I chuckled.  
I really didn't want to get up as well, I wish we could spend the entire day in bed.

I turned around to look at him, stroking his cheek. "Cmon, wake up June..." I kissed him softly.

"Soon..." He kissed me back and held me closer to himself. "You're warm..."  
I chuckled, remembering that was his excuse when he was thirteen as well. It's funny to see that didn't change.

"We need to get up before mom will kill us for skipping breakfast." I noted.

He sighed deeply and let me go.  
I stretched myself before getting out of bed, looking around the floor. I found my boxers and picked it up together with my shirt that was on the floor as well.

"Our dear parents need to stop dragging us for breakfast..." Junhoe complained before yawning and dressing up as well.

"If they didn't insist we eat together, all of us wouldn't be spending time together at all." I noted.  
Junhoe sighed at that as I folded my shirt and threw it on his desk chair. I'll put it in the laundry after breakfast.  
  
I hummed to myself as I opened Junhoe's closet, getting out one of his hoodies and wore it on myself.

"Stealing clothes from me again?" Junhoe chuckled.

"Is it really 'stealing' if we're dating?" I smiled and kissed him softly. "C'mon, let's go."  
He kissed me one more time before we walked downstairs to the dining room.  
  


"Where's mom?" I asked in wonder when I noticed Seungri isn't in the room.

"Minho caught someone snooping around the clubs and stole some stuff. Mom is getting answers from him now." Donghyuk said.

"And dad?"

"Sleeping. Mom said not to wake him because he had a rough night."

"We could stay in bed longer." I sighed, shaking my head as Junhoe and I sat down. "I wonder who already dared to spy on our parents."

Donghyuk shrugged. "Not our problem."

"It'll be once mom would call both of us to clean the mess." Junhoe sighed.

"Why are you so sure he'll call us?" Donghyuk frowned. "Minho found him, Minho should deal with it."

"I bet with you on 20 dollars he'll call us." Junhoe said.

"Sure."

"Stop worrying about it already and eat." I scolded Junhoe. "If mom will call, then he'll call. Nothing you can do about it."

"You're cruel this morning angel."

I looked at him and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek before starting to feed him. Angel...  
Junhoe gave me this nickname a bit over a year after we started dating.  
It was so difficult to make him stop calling me 'hyung' and use my name, but once he did it took him only a few months to come up with a nickname for me.

"Be a couple somewhere else." Donghyuk complained.

"Someone woke up bitter this morning." I noted.

"Yeah, learn to fuck quitter."

"Put headphones on." I rolled my eyes, "we live here too. Deal with it."

"Even headphones won't help with how loud you are. I'm surprised our parents didn't hear you." 

"Dong, be respectful." Yunhyeong scolded him. The younger one made a displeased face and focused back on his food.  
I sighed, shaking my head. Donghyuk sure became more mean over the years. 

  
About ten minutes later Junhoe got a phone call from Seungri to come and help, telling him to tell Donghyuk to get ready and come too.

"I told you." Was what Junhoe said before sighing annoyed and getting up.  
Donghyuk didn't seem too happy about it either.

* * *

**Seungri's POV**

I felt like I'm going to lose my mind. How can someone be so goddamn stubborn?  
  
I've spent the last hour and a half trying to get this brat to talk but nothing worked. He didn't seem older than Donghyuk and Junhoe, so how can he keep quiet?

"I'll ask you again," I walked towards him, grabbing his hair to pull his head back to look at me. "Who. Sent. You?"  
  
The kid simply smiled and I let go of him, giving him an annoyed look.  
Threatening him wouldn't work, punching him wouldn't work. The only thing I didn't try yet was cutting him. He refuses to talk.  
Maybe Junhoe will be able to help here since I didn't want to wake Youngbae up unless I must.  
  


"What is it?" I turned around when I heard Junhoe's voice, Donghyuk standing next to him.

"Good, you're here." I sighed. "I'm running out of patience with this guy." I said annoyed.

Junhoe looked at the guy who was cuffed and tied. He sighed as he took a knife from the small table while Donghyuk loaded his gun.  
Why would I need Youngbae when I have two of him right here?

Donghyuk stood behind the guy, pressing his gun against the back of his head while Junhoe walked toward him, pulling his hair back to look at him.

"Why are you here?"

The answer didn't change. The guy kept quiet and Junhoe, who wasn't patient as I was, instantly punched him as hard as he could, sticking the knife in the guy's thigh.

"Listen here... I don't care what happens with you. If I need to, I'd cut every piece of you until I get what I want."

The guy did something I didn't expect him to do. He straight up spit at Junhoe.  
Donghyuk and I looked at it, unsure what to say.  
Junhoe took a deep breath and I thought he might leave it. But he punched the guy again, even harder, and pulled the knife out. He grabbed the guy's hand, pointing the knife on his finger.

"Now, I'm going to cut each finger of yours until you'd talk. You have only 20 so think wisely what you're going to do."

I think it's the first time I saw a real hint of worry on this brat's face. He didn't do much before Junhoe pressed the knife over his thumb until there was blood.

"Fine, fine, stop!"

"Then talk." Donghyuk said annoyed, pressing his gun firmer against his head.

"What were you doing in that club?" I asked. Not like it wasn't obvious, but I better ask for any case.

"They wanted me to check it. Who's working here, to see if I can find anything useful."

"Who is 'they'?" Not many liked me or Youngbae, but to send someone to spy on our clubs...  
The guy didn't talk, so Junhoe punched him again.

"Talk, who sent you?"

The guy groaned. "J-Jiyong and Seunghyun."

Jiyong? Seunghyun?   
Sent this kid to spy on me?

I walked towards him and took the knife out of Junhoe's hand, sticking it back in the guy's thigh.   
He groaned at it, giving me a look.

I was pissed right now.  
Those two kidnapped Jinhwan, tried to hurt Junhoe, not to say I didn't have the best first meeting with them either and over the years they really tried to fuck us up. And now this?

"Who are they?" Donghyuk asked me.

"The assholes who kidnapped Jinhwan and sent guys to hurt Junhoe."

After hearing that, Junhoe punched the guy again and I had to pull him away and stop Donghyuk from shooting.  
Sure, killing him would be my best option. But I don't think Jiyong and Seunghyun would even care if he was dead.  
I won't kill him. I'll let him crawl back to them with a clear message that they better step back or they'll regret it.

I pulled the guy's hair, making him look at me. "The only reason I'm saving your poor ass right now is that you'll go back to those assholes and tell them not. To. Mess. With. Me." I made him fall on the floor together with the chair he was tied to.  
I sighed deeply.

"Get rid of him, I don't care where, I don't want to see his damn face for one more second." I looked at Junhoe and Donghyuk.  
They didn't look too pleased but nodded and lifted the guy with the chair before untying him.  
I gave him one more look before walking out of there. They are big boys, they can handle this.

I need to calm down.

I walked out of the room and made my way upstairs, seeing Jinhwan and Yunhyeong cuddled on the couch as they were watching a movie.

"Mom! Is everything okay?" Jinhwan asked me when he saw me.

I sighed deeply, moving my fingers through my hair. "It will be. I need to think. Don't worry." I promised him.  
I'm sure Youngbae and I will figure something out.

He frowned at that. "What happened?"

"Troubles, like always. It'd be fine." I sighed, "I'll tell you later when I figure everything out."  
I let them watch the movie and made my way to the study. I will tell Youngbae everything once he wakes up and for now, I'll see how I can get more information.  
I want those two gone. 

"You're awake." I said a bit surprised when I walked inside the study.

"Yeah, I got a call." He said, sighing. "Is everything okay? I heard someone was caught in one of our clubs."

"Minho?"

"Yeah."

I'm going to kill this guy later.  
"Yeah, some brat. He refused to talk so Junhoe and Donghyuk made him talk. He works for Jiyong and Seunghyun."

"What did you do with him?"

"Sent him back with a message." I sighed. "I don't like it one bit, Bae," I said and sat on his laps.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Don't worry your pretty head about it doll. We'll take care of it."

"We better. Those two aren't going to spy around our clubs and get away with it." I looked at him. "I want them gone."

Youngbae hummed, holding me closer to himself. "Don't worry my beautiful Seunghyun, once I'll be done with them they'd wish to be dead."

" **We** will be done with them." I corrected him. "Jiyong is mine. I'll make him pay."  
Jiyong was messing with me too much. I really am going to make him regret ever trying to hurt me or my family.

"He's all yours." Youngbae said and kissed me. I kissed him back.  
I moaned into the kiss as he made it deeper, pulling away.

"Not now Bae, I'm not in the mood for that."

"I just want to distract you a bit. Don't overthink it, doll." Youngbae brushed my hair, holding me closer.

"Bae, who are you trying to fool? I know you long enough to know it's never a bit with you. You horny bastard." I complained.

He smiled, pressing a kiss against my cheek. "I love you too, doll."

"I sometimes question your 'love'."

He hummed, kissing me softly. "After all the spoiling and you question my love? So ungrateful."

I wrapped one arm around his neck, leaning for another kiss. "Have you tried dating yourself? It's not really easy, Dong Youngbae."

He chuckled at that, reaching a hand to stroke my cheek. "I know, and I love you so much..."

Love me, huh...  
I have to admit, I did doubt that a bit when we were younger.  
Youngbae played with me, I played with him. I didn't think he'd actually develop feelings for me or that I would love him too. Not like this.   
Not to the point we'll be together for over ten years and have 4 boys to take care of.  
I never thought the stupid game we started would lead us to this.

"I love you, too..." I mumbled before kissing him. "But now, we need to plan something out, Bae."

He sighed and nodded, letting me get up.  
I walked around the room, trying to think of something.

"We need an opportunity to distract them, we need information from the inside. I just can't think of any other way." I sighed in frustration as I dropped myself on the couch.

"Then we'll wait for this opportunity to come doll."

"Who knows how long it'd take."

"It's better not to risk it. They already know we caught one of their guys in our club. They will try to be more careful next time. We just need to make sure there won't be a next time."

"Easy for you to say," I complained as I opened the cabinet next to the couch, taking out a bottle. 

"Easy? You always say we have to be careful." Youngbae said as he looked at me. "If it was up to me, we would be on our way to their place and shoot anyone who's in there."

I opened the bottle, taking a sip from it. "Careless as always." I sighed softly.

"You know me. I don't like planning." He said and got up, taking the bottle from me to take a sip too.

I took it back, giving him a look.  
"Okay, fine. We'll wait." I said. "But I want all our workers in those clubs to pay closer attention to anything suspicious-looking. **Anything**. The boys too should be careful when they go out."

He leaned down to kiss me. "Anything you say doll."

"Obviously. My plans don't include massive shooting."

Youngbae chuckled and wrapped an arm around me to pull me closer. "That's exactly what I have you for."

"And for sex." I teased him.

"Well..."

"You're horrible!"

Youngbae held me closer as he kissed me again. "It doesn't mean I love you any less."

"Okay okay, stop it. We have work to do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING -  
> Terribly written smut ahead.  
> I've tried going over it and fixing how much I can but..  
> You've been warned!

**Junhoe's POV**

"I see you're finally back," Jinhwan said as I walked inside his room, he was watching TV on his bed.  
And it seems he's after a shower.

"Yeah, cleaning mom's mess isn't easy." I sighed, dropping myself on the bed. "And then he sent us to do something else for him and dad."

Jinhwan looked at me, starting to brush my hair. "What did he do already?"

"We took care of the guy they found. Some stubborn brat, seriously..."

"What was his deal anyway? Mom didn't tell me."

"He works for the assholes who kidnapped you. I punched him so hard after hearing that." I sighed annoyed. "Mom had to stop me from killing him."

"He's what?" Jinhwan looked at me surprised. "And what did mom do?"

"I don't know why, but he decided to let him go." I shook my head. "Donghyuk and I had to make sure he won't bleed in the car and drove him somewhere. I don't know or care what happened to him."

Jinhwan looked at me surprised. "He let him go?"

"Yeah, but only because he wanted him to be an example." I sighed, holding Jinhwan closer to me.  
He smells so nice and feels so soft and warm...

"Still... Those guys are probably up to no good..." Jinhwan mumbled. "I didn't think mom would just-"

"Angel, enough..." I said softly, pressing a kiss against his forehead. "He's been running this shit for a long time. I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

He sighed softly, resting his head on my chest.  
"I guess you're right..."

"I am. Don't worry about it..." I wrapped an arm around him to hold him closer to myself. "It'd be fine..."

He hummed, kissing me softly. I kissed him back, brushing his hair as I looked at him.  
Sometimes I think it's too good to be real. The fact I have him is too good to be real. I struggled a lot with my feelings for Jinhwan, sometimes I still do. But he really did try to be patient with me and showed me that dating him isn't a bad thing.  
And I'm so happy he felt the same as I did.

"Well, go and take a shower." He said as he let go of me. "You stink from sweat."

I chuckled at that and got up.  
"Fine," I said and took off my shirt.

"Not here, go to your own room!" Jinhwan complained but still stared shamelessly at me.

"What's the difference?"

"This is my room."

"We used to share a room." I argued.

"Yeah but now you have your own bathroom!"

"But I'm already here." I said amused, undoing my belt.

"Koo Junhoe!"

I ignored him, it's not like he's strong enough to even push me out his room.   
When I finished taking my pants off I walked into his bathroom and closed the door. What's the big deal anyway?  
Then I noticed the messy bathroom he had and I couldn't help but chuckle.   
As if I don't know he can't keep an order with his stuff.

I sighed amused and turned the water on in the shower, preparing myself a clean towel while waiting for it to get warmer.  
Cuddling with my angel after a hot shower sounds amazing right now. This day was crazy enough for me and I don't even know what our parents might plan now that they found a spy.   
  
  


I sighed as I got out of the shower and took the towel to dry myself. After wrapping it around my waist I walked back inside Jinhwan's room.  
Seems like he was watching the TV again.  
I smiled at him and sat on the bed, stroking his cheek. Jinhwan pouted at me and hit my chest so I hugged him in response, holding him close to myself.

"C'mon, why are you pouting?"

"You're so rude. Taking a shower in a bathroom that isn't yours."

"But you asked me to take a shower."

"Not here!"

"Not here..." I pressed a few soft kisses against his neck. "I can't shower here... So should I also stop coming here? Should I let you sleep in your room all alone?"

"You're so cruel." He whined.

"And you're adorable." I smiled and pressed a kiss on his forehead. "And precious."

"At least go to your room to put some pants on."

"And I'm the cruel one?" I complained. "You're warm. It'd be a shame to let you go right now..."

"Stop teasing me, you jerk." He whined.

God, so precious.   
"Fine, I'll go then," I said and kissed him softly before letting him go and getting up. I took my clothes and walked to my room.  
I tossed them on my bed and opened my closet, taking out a clean pair of boxers and training. I really just want to spend time with my angel after this day.  
That brat...He is stubborn.   
But I can't believe Seungri let him go just like this. Do they even have a plan to get their payback of those people? Because I really want them dead.  
I don't give a damn they tried to hurt me. All I care about is that they dared to hurt Jinhwan.

I felt so much panic when I saw he's not in our room or anywhere around the house...   
And I felt terrible with myself for not saying anything to him when he got back. I sighed.   
Seungri seemed pissed too. So I'll wait to see if they'll plan something.  
For now, I'll keep making sure Jinhwan is safe.

I walked back to his room, he now switched to a different movie as he was hugging one of his pillows.  
I smiled amused at it. Although he was older he really was adorable. So I made him let go of the pillow and laid down next to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Didn't you leave...?" Jinhwan mumbled.

"How can I leave you?" I asked, hugging him tighter.   
He hummed, getting more comfortable.

I looked at him. I used to feel terrible with myself for even checking him or thinking about him as 'beautiful'.   
Even when I first saw him I still thought my hyung really is beautiful. But in a different way.  
  
Now, I don't feel bad about thinking it or being with him.

I grabbed his chin, kissing him.  
Now he belongs to me and me alone. Only I can see him like that.   
He's only mine.

"Donghyuk will yell at us again if we'll do something," Jinhwan noted amused, kissing me back.

"Like I care what Donghyuk's thinks." I said and kissed him again.  
Jinhwan chuckled and kissed me back, wrapping one arm around my neck as he moved closer to me.  
I held him tighter, kissing him again and again. His lips are so soft and he just has an addictive taste.  
Even something as simple as kissing used to be difficult for me to do. And now...

Now I really don't want to let Jinhwan go.

I moved one of my hands down his waist and from there down to his exposed thigh since he was wearing shorts. Jinhwan hummed against my lips, moving his fingers through my hair to deepen the kiss as he closed every space possible between us.

I let go of him to turn off the damn TV and stood on top of him, kissing him again.

"Eager..." Jinhwan said amused, wrapping his arms around my neck to pull me closer. "Aren't we...?"

"I don't really see you trying to push me away..." I said quietly and kissed him deeply.  
He moaned into the kiss, moving his fingers through my hair.

I moved my hands down to hold his waist, deepening the kiss. Jinhwan...   
I will never be able to control myself with him. Now that he's mine...

I pulled away, slowly moving my hands up over his waist as I placed soft kisses against his neck. He hummed softly, arching his neck for me as his hands moved over my back.  
Soft... His skin really felt soft under my touch and he had a nice scent from the shower he took.

Jinhwan let out soft gasps as I bit into his skin.  
He always complains when I leave really dark makes over it because he then has to cover it. But I don't care.  
He's mine, and I want him to remember that.

I always get more and more mad with every guy that dares to look or lay his fingers on my Jinhwan. I know I shouldn't worry about this. Jinhwan does it only because of his work. Those guys mean nothing to him.  
But I can't help but get angry every time I see those assholes with their hands all over him.  
  


"Ju-June...!" Jinhwan gasped when I bit harder before stopping and taking his shirt off, kissing him again.

He's simply addicting.  
I'm really lucky he's mine. Jinhwan is one of the best things which happened to me since I joined. Having him as my brother... Having him now as my boyfriend...  
I really am lucky.

"Why are you so beautiful..." I mumbled, moving my hands over his body.

He hummed as he smiled at me. "Why are you so handsome..."

"I trained hard." I chuckled, kissing him again. "What's your excuse? You always were so beautiful..."

He hummed again, kissing me back. I know he loves it when I call him beautiful since I didn't say it too much when we started to date.  
I always called him 'hyung', I always stopped him when he tried to do something more than kissing. Having him really close to me was uncomfortable. It wasn't easy for him as it wasn't easy for me.

"My beautiful Angel..."

He looked at me. "My handsome June..."

I gently took his face in my hands, kissing him again and again and again and again. Jinhwan...  
Is the best thing which ever happened to me.

"I love you so much..." I said softly.

It was another thing which I didn't dare to say until a few years ago. I love him. I knew I do.  
But if the thought about it was disgusting to me...Then saying that was impossible.

"I love you too, June..." Jinhwan pulled me for another kiss.  
I kissed him one more time before pressing a few soft kisses along his jawline, moving down to his chest. I want to mark him so badly. I want him to always remember he's mine.  
Jinhwan did have a few marks from last night, and he didn't let me mark him more.

It wasn't fair. He's mine, so why can't I?   
It was so frustrating...  
  


"June...!" He gasped as I bit a spot just above his belly button, sucking it harshly while adding pressure with my tongue.

"June... You jerk..." Jinhwan whined.  
If he wants to call me a jerk then fine. I should be allowed to mark my boyfriend.

I pulled down his shorts, throwing them down on the floor before lifting one of his legs, pressing soft kisses over his thigh before biting again.  
Jinhwan moaned softly at my actions, and it was only encouraging me to leave more marks over his skin.  
I want him covered with my marks. To show he only belongs to me.   
  
I won't ever let anyone else take him from me. I'll make sure to hurt and kill anyone who'll try to hurt him...  
I'll make sure to protect him just like I promised him.

I let go of him to pull down my own pants, looking at him. He was panting softly and his skin was covered with bright red marks.

"So beautiful..." I said, moving my hands over his thighs as I checked him.  
I kissed him softly, moving to place kisses over his chest as I pulled his boxers down to take them off.

"Don't stop now..." Jinhwan whined when I took my time, busying myself with pressing kisses against his neck and stomach.

I hummed, looking at him. "Can't I appreciate my beautiful angel?"

"Didn't you appreciate me enough yesterday?"

"How could that possibly be enough?" I asked, "nothing I do would ever be enough..."

Jinhwan pulled me for a kiss, moving his fingers through my hair while moving the other down to pull my boxers down as well.  
I kissed him back over and over as I made him raise his hips, pulling inside of him.

I think I can remember our first time pretty well. Jinhwan tried to take everything slowly, but he was pretty impatient.  
Of course, he never pushed me into something I don't want to, but he did try to encourage me to try and take things further.  
Kissing turned into making out.  
Making out turned into me holding him close to myself.

I slowly got comfortable with moving my hands over his body, looking at him without a shirt. I didn't try to stop him if he tried taking my shirt off or press kisses against my chest.  
Jinhwan told me to take my time, to do what I feel comfortable with, and not to be afraid to touch him or do something to him if I want. And now...  
I just want to claim him as mine.  
  


"Ju-June... June...!" Jinhwan moaned in pleasure, wrapping his arms around my neck to hold me as close as possible to himself. "Go-Good...! Feels... Good..."

"Nobody else can make you feel this way..." I mumble softly against his ear, pressing a few kisses against it before pressing kisses over his neck.  
Seeing him like this... Hearing his moans... Hearing his voice calling my name and my name only...  
That's exactly what I wanted. Jinhwan is mine. He's mine.  
It's not fair I have to share him. But the least I can do is remind him that.

"Mine..."

Jinhwan pulled me for a kiss, holding me as close as possible to himself as I thrusted faster inside of him.  
He's only mine... I don't want anyone else to have him.  
  


Jinhwan soon came and it didn't take long for me to cum as well. I guess we'll need another shower.

"Angel..." I said softly, kissing him. "I love you... So much..."

"I love you too..." Jinhwan hugged me, humming.

"Shower?" I suggested.

"Soon." He kissed me again before getting comfortable. I chuckled, brushing his hair as I held him close to myself.  
He's only mine. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Donghyuk's POV**

I looked amused at the blonde next to me as he talked about something. I wasn't really sure about what, I lost focus a few minutes ago.   
But it probably was about something he saw or read.

Yunhyeong and I decided to go to one of our parents' clubs to hang out for a bit since nobody was at home and we already spent so much time there.  
I know Yunhyeong doesn't like clubs much, but it's safer for us. I also promised we'll have a short walk before going home so he agreed.

Yunhyeong...  
I've known him now for over 15 years, and I managed to stay by his side like I promised. I did my best to train hard and become stronger for him, and he always worried about me and said I am training too hard.  
More than once Seungri told me to stop worrying about him, but how could I?  
  
He didn't see Yunhyeong crying every day after getting bullied by those assholes.  
He didn't see Yunhyeong breaking down after he heard about his parents' murder.  
He didn't spend months comforting Yunhyeong and helping him through the depression and the trauma he developed.

Not to say the bullying which got worse.  
Yunhyeong refused to sleep by himself after all of this. He usually spent the night with me, and after we joined, he spent some nights with Seungri once he got comfortable enough.  
Of course I'll worry about Yunhyeong.   
  


"Dong, are you listening?" The blonde waved his hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"I'm always listening to you." I smiled, messing his hair before taking my drink and taking a sip.

"Liar." Yunhyeong pouted but took a sip from his drink as well.  
We usually let him drink different types of sodas or juices. Not something alcoholic. Being Seungri's spoiled son... Seungri wouldn't allow it.

"Another glass?"

I sighed when I heard the usual annoying voice I heard since the beginning of the evening. "Minho."

"Pretty face." He smiled, taking both mine and Yunhyeong's glasses.

"Mind your own business."

"Serving customers is my business." Minho chuckled and handed us new drinks. "Otherwise your parents will fire me."

"They should have done that already if you ask me." I rolled my eyes.

"You're cruel as always, handsome." The older one chuckled and paid his attention to other customers.

"Jerk."

"Seems like he still likes you." Yunhyeong noted, looking at his drink.

"Isn't he dating Seunghoon?"

He was another guy who worked for Seungri and Youngbae and worked at the bar with Minho whenever they needed.   
I'm pretty much sure I saw them kiss once.

"Oh, they broke up about three months ago."

"How do you know?" I frowned.

"Well, my job is to collect information, no?" Yunhyeong smiled softly. "I overheard them a while ago."

"Well, I told you I don't care." I sighed.  
I still didn't gain the courage to confess to him. I felt so frustrated with myself. It seems that whenever I'm trying to gather the courage to confess, something is stopping me.   
Is it a sign I shouldn't do it?

"You better not be trying to set me up with Minho."

Yunhyeong smiled and leaned his head against my shoulder. "No way I'd let Minho take you away."

"I'm not going anywhere," I promised, wrapping an arm around him. "Actually, Yoyo..." I said softly. "There's something I want to tell you..."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well...-" before I could say something, I felt a hand tapping my shoulder. So I turned to look at the person, just to see Youngbae.

"Dad," I said, and Yunhyeong straightened himself to look at him as well. "Is everything okay?"

"I need you to go somewhere." Youngbae told me, "I'll text you the details."

"Wait, right now?" I frowned and the older one nodded. I looked at Yunhyeong who looked a bit disappointed, feeling bad too.

"Seungri and I will take Yunhyeong home," Youngbae promised. "Seungri is finishing something so we'll go soon."

I sighed deeply and Yunhyeong took my hand, smiling at me.  
"It's okay, Dong. I'll see you back at home."

"So unfair..." I said, looking at the details Youngbae sent me. "I'll be back soon so we'll watch a movie before going to sleep."  
Since Jinhwan and Junhoe started dating, they both spent more time together. And they and I had more missions than Yunhyeong so Yunhyeong stayed on his own more often than before.  
I felt bad every time I had to leave him. I didn't want him to be alone.

"Yunhyeong, stay here," Youngbae said as I got up. "Seungri and I will come soon."

"Okay, dad." The blonde nodded.  
I wrapped an arm around him and pressed a kiss on top of his head. An opportunity to confess, is it too much to ask?

"Be careful, Dong."

"I always am." I smiled.   
  


**Yunhyeong's POV**

I smiled as I waved at Donghyuk until I couldn't see him before giving an annoyed look to Youngbae.  
"So cruel of you, dad. I think he finally was going to confess."

I always liked Donghyuk. And only in the last few years, I understood my like is more than just friendly.  
So I was trying to give him all kind of hints I'm interested in him, but it seems no matter what I do Donghyuk doesn't get it.  
It seems like he likes me too, and sometimes it felt like he's about to confess, but there's always something that stops him.

I turned around as I heard a glass breaking.  
"My bad, dropped the bottle." Minho smiled.

"Minho, don't mess my club." Youngbae said a bit annoyed.

"I'll try." He said as he cleaned the shattered glass, looking at me.

"Well, I'll be back soon, Yunhyeong." Youngbae sighed.

"Okay, dad." I smiled at him before looking back at Minho, leaning closer to him.

"He only looks at me, stop wasting your time," I told him.

Minho chuckled at that, leaving the pieces of the broken bottles before leaning towards me as well. "I'd like to avoid as much trouble as possible with your parents," he smiled at me, but I didn't miss the bitterness in his voice.  
"But I'll tell you this - don't confuse affection with **pity**. Having to constantly take care of your whining must be a burden."

Before I could say anything Minho walked away to throw the broken pieces. A burden...   
I wonder if that's really how Donghyuk sees me.  
I shook my head. No way this is what he thinks. He's simply jealous because Donghyuk doesn't give a damn about him.

It's obvious Minho tried to gain his attention over all those years but Donghyuk only complains about him. He can't possibly like Minho... Right?

 _"I can't let what he said to get into my head."_ I thought.   
  
I know Donghyuk the longest after all. Minho can't have him.

I was lying on Donghyuk's bed, hugging his pillow as I was waiting for him to come back. It's been a few hours since I got back home with our parents and he's still not back.

  
"Yunhyeongie?"  
I started dozing off when I suddenly heard his voice.

"Dong," I smiled at him. "Welcome home."

I forced myself to get up from his bed to hug him. "Are you okay? Did everything go fine?"

Donghyuk chuckled and hugged me back, pressing a kiss on top of my head. "I'm fine, don't worry."

I hummed. "We're still going to watch a movie?"

"Of course we are." Donghyuk nodded, "I'll just take a quick shower before."

I nodded. "I'm going to make us popcorn then." I smiled and walked out of his room.

Minho thinks he can steal Donghyuk from me? I'll prove him wrong.  
I know Donghyuk for a really long time, and he always tried to do his best for me, even when I tried pushing him away or told him he doesn't need to.  
I wouldn't even be here if not for Donghyuk, and Minho can't possibly take him with a few sarcastic comments.  
  


"Popcorn is done." I smiled as I returned to the room.

Donghyuk was sitting on his bed with a towel around his neck, drying his hair as he was looking through the movies.  
"Nothing horror, right?" He asked, making space for me on the bed.

"You know I don't really like those..." I said quietly, placing the drinks on his nightstand before sitting down and holding the bowl on my lap.

"I know, I know. Come here." Donghyuk made me sit in front of him instead, wrapping one arm around me while leaning his chin on top of my head. "This one?"

"Okay." I nodded, getting comfortable next to him.  
The movie started and I decided to feed Donghyuk. Should I do the move instead of waiting?  
I really don't want Minho to get him. But if Donghyuk didn't confess, does it mean he doesn't see me the same way? Or is he hesitating for some reason?

  
"Dong," I said, looking at him. He hummed as a response, brushing my hair. "Did you mean to tell me something at the club before you left?"   
I'm pretty sure he was about to. So why won't he say it now?

"Oh, that." Donghyuk said, "ugh... Yeah, I did. But dad interrupted us and I forgot. I'll tell you if I remember what it was."

I felt really frustrated right now. How blind can he be?  
I lifted my head to look at him. "You sure you don't remember?" I asked him softly.

Donghyuk looked at me, and I think I saw him hesitating.  
He held me closer, pressing a soft kiss against my forehead. "Sorry, Yunhyeongie. Minho and his nonsense and our dad with his requests isn't doing good to my memory. I promise I'll tell you the second I remember." Donghyuk smiled.

I sighed in frustration, hugging one of his pillows. He's so unfair.  
I guess I'll give him a week or two. But if he won't talk with me... I should get the courage to confess. Junhoe did it. After years of ignoring Jinhwan, he finally confessed to him and now they're happy together.  
Donghyuk and I are already really close. If I confess... he won't push me away, right?

 _'Don't confuse affection with_ **_pity_ ** _.'_

Great, now I need to get this jerk out of my head.

"Dong..."

"Hm?"

"About Minho..."

"What about him?"

"He makes me feel uncomfortable lately." I pouted.

"He does?"

I nodded. "Maybe you should start ignoring him? Maybe this way he'll leave you alone."

"Hmm... I guess." Donghyuk pressed a kiss on top of my head. "But I think there will be times I'll have to meet him if our parents will ask."

I sighed. Right, Minho works for our parents after all. Donghyuk and Junhoe got to train with him a few times with their gun shooting and they went on a few missions with him.  
I wasn't too happy about it.

"Minho is a pain, I know," Donghyuk said softly. "Next time we'll go to a different place. I promise."

I nodded, smiling to myself.  
If Minho thinks he can mess with our relationshin then I won't let him.  
Donghyuk will do whatever I ask. He's always trying to please me and make sure I'm fine. He had a lot of arguments with Seungri about me being a part of their Mafia until we agreed on something.  
Donghyuk has never looked at anyone but me. And I really don't want him to look at Minho.

I looked at him when there was a kissing scene in the movie. Should I...?  
I got closer to him, lifting my head a bit.

_Please get the hint already._

Donghyuk looked at me, brushing the hair away from my forehead. "Is everything okay...?"

How can something be okay when my friend is an idiot? Or am I doing something wrong? Wasn't I clear enough over the last few years? Or maybe Donghyuk really doesn't see me this way...  
I hit him on his chest, pouting. He's so cruel and unfair.

Donghyuk looked at me a bit surprised. "Yoyo, what happened?" He asked, "are you mad? Is it still because of Minho?"

I felt him pulling me closer to himself, making me lean all of my body against his. "Don't be mad..."

"I'll be mad how much I want," I said annoyed. What did I already ask for?  
To finally have a kiss from him? For how long am I going to wait?

"Yunhyeongie..." Donghyuk sighed, "c'mon... You know I hate seeing you like this. What is it...?"

I had enough.   
I looked at him and grabbed his shirt and to pull him down, pressing a kiss against his lips.  
This stupid Donghyuk... Why does he have to frustrate me like this?

Donghyuk grabbed the shirt I was wearing. He didn't try to push me away, but I don't think he really tried to kiss me back.

"Yoyo..." Donghyuk mumbled when I pulled away. "You... What..."

"You're too slow!" I whined, hitting his chest again. "You won't say anything, you won't even kiss me... Why are you so annoying!"

"Wait, Yoyo... You like me...?"

"Of course I do!" I hit him again. "You fucking idiot!"  
I grabbed his pillow, hitting him with that.

"Yoyo, Yoyo wait!" Donghyuk begged, grabbing my arms. "You... Since when?"

"Why does it matter?" I asked annoyed. "It's clear you don't even like me."

I gasped as he pulled me to another kiss. What should I do? Kiss him back? Push him?   
Does it mean he likes me?

"Why would you ever think... That I don't like you, Yunhyeongie..." Donghyuk mumbled, holding me closer to himself.

I buried my face in his chest. "You're an idiot and I hate you..."

"You can't possibly hate me, Yunhyeongie," Donghyuk said softly. "You're stuck with me."

Donghyuk...   
I'm feeling so frustrated with him. But he...

"Being stuck with you isn't so bad..." I mumbled, getting closer to him. "Not like I have anywhere else to go to..."

He hummed, brushing my hair. It always felt so nice.

"This is why you hit me? Because I didn't confess...?"

"Yeah," I whined. "I thought... I was so sure you don't see me this way..."

"God, Yunhyeongie," Donghyuk pressed a kiss on top of my head, holding me closer. "I was only worried I'm going to make you feel uncomfortable..."

"You can never..." I looked at him, kissing him softly before burying my face in his chest. "You mean a lot to me, Dong. You mean so much to me..."

We lied there like this for a few minutes, exchanging soft kisses every once in a while before deciding to continue the movie.  
Donghyuk... Donghyuk is mine. He doesn't look at anyone but me.   
All those years we liked each other but said nothing like two idiots.

I smiled to myself, getting closer to Donghyuk as we watched the movie.   
I'm so happy now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update to make up for the last chapter.  
> When writing our stories/fanfics we were getting a lot of asks to write about Yunhyeong and Donghyuk as well (or YunDongChan)  
> So...
> 
> And again, dear Innercirle (if there are any)  
> No hate towards Mino. Never.  
> Also, MinoXSeunghoon ship is something that was created after watching Hoon washing Mino's feet.  
> So please don't be mad 🙏😟


	8. Chapter 8

**Seungri's POV**

I watched as Youngbae interrogated the person who was tied to a chair, busying myself with playing with his gun while thinking - what the hell was going on?

It's been about two weeks since we caught that brat, and it seems like we got to experience more and more problems after that.  
After sending him away, a few deals we had planned were canceled, targets we were following for a while disappeared as if they never existed, and now...  
A guy I don't know, claims to be working for us for 3 years now. And I don't like it.

I sent a few people out already to look around, but it seems like I'll have to send Donghyuk, Junhoe, Minho, and a few more as well. Maybe I'll go with Jinhwan and send others to see if we can collect any information possible.  
Yunhyeong too. Maybe he'll be able to find something out in a different club or I'll just have him look around a few for a bit.  
  


_"This is such a mess..."_ I thought, looking at Youngbae who really didn't go easy on the guy.

"Bae, stop." I sighed and got up. "If you'll keep hitting him like this, there won't be left someone to interrogate."  
Youngbae gave me a look and groaned annoyed, pushing the guy so hard that he fell down with the chair.

"You know," I hummed, getting closer to him. "I don't like it when people lie."  
I used my foot to make him look at me, pointing the gun at him.

"I-I swear! I'm telling the truth!"

I chuckled bitterly. "Bullshit. You think I don't have records of everyone who works for us?"  
I shot, missing his head only by a few centimeters. This fucking...   
This is too much for me to deal with right now.

"I'll give you one more chance." I smiled, having Youngbae make him sit straight up again with the chair. "And you better not disappoint me."  
All the guy did was to mumble 'I'm sorry' instead over and over as he shivered. What the hell is his deal?  
I made sure to check my lists at least 4 times. Youngbae and I have records of everyone who worked for us since we started growing, and we also marked when they quit. A good way to keep track of people to make sure they won't sell you out and take care of those who do.  
This guy's name and face were nowhere to be found. We didn't have his phone number and he didn't have ours.   
He's definitely not working for us and he's not going to convince me otherwise. 

"All yours," I said, handing Youngbae the gun as I stepped away. This definitely wasn't the outcome I was hoping for.

"I'll ask someone to get rid of him." Youngbae said, wiping the blood off himself. "This asshole definitely hid something."

I sighed annoyed, shaking my head. "I was thinking... It's a bit too... Comfortable. But-"

"Jiyong and Seunghyun?"

I nodded. This wasn't a coincidence. This definitely wasn't just a coincidence.  
Right after the brat appeared we started experiencing all those problems. Is Jiyong trying to get revenge?  
Not likely.

"Jiyong is smarter than this," Youngbae said, starting the car. "I'm not saying it's not a possibility, but he might be doing it on purpose so we'll make a reckless move. Let's wait."

I didn't like it, but I guess it's better than nothing.  
"I want us to check our lists and everyone again. Especially those who work in our clubs." The boys spend most of their time there, I want to be sure there's nothing to put them in danger more than they already are in.

"Sure, doll. We'll handle this." Youngbae promised.

I sighed deeply, getting more comfortable in my seat as I closed my eyes. It sometimes feels like things were more simple when we were teens. There were less people to keep track of. There was less mess to handle.   
It was just Youngbae and me...  
It was a lot more calm.

I don't regret taking the kids in. I don't regret the fact we can afford ourselves our own house or comfortable life.   
I just didn't know that in 15 years everything can change so much. And sometimes it was so scary.  
  
I turned my head to the side and looked at Youngbae. I wanted nothing to do with him when we first met. He was nothing more than a troubled teen to me and I was taught to avoid this type of people. But at the same time, there was something about him which made me want to get closer to him. I wanted to understand him. I wanted to know why he's doing what he's doing.  
But more than that, I was using him to have a distraction from my boring life.  
I didn't want to have my parents monitor me all the time. I didn't want to feel that pressure of keeping up with my studies. I looked for a distraction.   
And I ended up running away from home and starting this thing with him.

We went through a lot of struggles together, feeling frustrated when things didn't work the way we wanted, feeling annoyed whenever we ran into Jiyong and Seunghyun...  
You would expect that in such a big region, we wouldn't run into them as often as we did.  
I had my doubts in Youngbae too at times. It felt like he's only using me, like me going with him was exactly what he wanted. And I didn't like that doubt.

But here we are, 15 years later. We're still together. We have four teens who grew up so much...   
And it doesn't seem like we're going to leave each other any time soon. Or at all.   
  


"You okay, doll?" Youngbae asked me, taking my hand in his.   
I smiled softly at him, moving my fingers through my hair.

"I'm trying to stay sane with all this shit which is happening." I said, sighing softly. "I was thinking how easier things used to be..."

"You mean when we used to make deals in dark alleys and had to run every time we heard a police siren?" Youngbae chuckled. "Or that time when someone nearly recognized you and I had to stay in that tiny apartment for a week before going out again because you didn't want to stay alone?"

I laughed. That's true. Things might have not been always so easy.   
But it wasn't as difficult as it is now.

"That was the best week if you ask me. Just the two of us, a bunch of movies, and one almost burnt kitchen."

"You left the stove on for too long."

"Because you distracted me!"

Youngbae smiled softly and brought my hand closer to himself, pressing a soft kiss against it. "We'll get through this, doll. I promise."

God, I really hope he's right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Donghyuk's POV**

'Donghyuk! Yunhyeongie! Breakfast!'

I groaned as I heard knocking on the door, recognizing the voice as Jinhwan's.  
Was it morning already?

"Dong..." I heard Yunhyeong mumbling softly, getting closer to me. I hummed and hugged him tighter, pressing a soft kiss against his cheek. He hummed softly and wrapped his arm around me, burying his face in my chest.  
It took me a while to process it, but I remember - Yunhyeong is mine. It really is not a dream.

I was such a coward, not being able to confess to the guy I liked now for a really long time. It probably frustrated him and made him feel bad.  
I promised to make up for it now. Yunhyeong and I already spend all those years being close to each other, almost like a couple. But we weren't officially one until recently.

Gently, I stroked his cheek, making him raise his head a bit before kissing him softly. "We better get up..."

"Yeah..." Yunhyeong mumbled against my lips, kissing me back as he got closer to me. I smiled softly, holding him close to myself as I brushed his hair.  
He always looks so adorable. I always thought Yunhyeong is the most adorable guy I met. Even when we were kids and although he's older than me.   
No matter how many girls tried to get my attention during middle school, no matter how many confessions I got...  
I couldn't care about anything other than Yunhyeong. He needed someone who will look after him, and he needed that more than ever after his parents were murdered.

My parents took him out of care because they were close to his parents and were his guardians in case something happens to them. But it got harder for them. It became difficult paying for everything now that they had another person to feed.  
Although he never said it directly, I know Yunhyeong felt like a burden most of his life.  
He felt like a burden to his parents who had to always hear that their son was getting bullied. He felt like a burden to my parents, feeling bad they're wasting their money on him and never asked for anything.  
He felt like a burden to Seungri and Youngbae at first, believing they have no reason to care for him as they do.

I know things weren't easy for him. I've watched him struggle for so many years and felt terrible I can do nothing for him.   
So when we met Youngbae I agreed to leave my family behind if it means I'll get to help Yunhyeong. And he's doing better now.   
He became good friends with Jinhwan. He has new parent figures who look after him. He looks so happy...  
And I can't help but feel happy as well.   
I promised I'll do whatever I can to keep him safe and I'll keep this promise.   
  


I kissed him again, hugging him tightly. Yunhyeong chuckled softly but didn't even try to push me away to get up.   
It usually was like that when we slept together, but it seems like he became even more clingy since he confessed to me.   
And I didn't hate that at all. 

It took us about ten minutes before we actually got out of bed and dressed up before going downstairs, seeing that Junhoe and Jinhwan were being just as disgusting as always.   
That's really not what I want to see first thing in the morning.

"Get a room," I complained, sitting next to Yunhyeong who rested his head on my shoulder, humming to himself with closed eyes.

"Yunhyeongie, are you okay?" Jinhwan asked, and I wrapped an arm around the older one to hold him closer, looking at him in wonder.

"I'm fine," Yunhyeong promised with a smile, opening his eyes before straightening himself. "Just a bit sleepy..."  
I smiled at that, brushing his hair. Yunhyeong...   
I was so sure that he'll never look at me the way I look at him. I was so sure he only sees me as his brother or best friend.   
I was so sure that I was getting signs not to confess every time I was interrupted.

But now he's mine. We really confessed to each other two weeks ago. He said he likes me. And I was sure it's a dream. I was so sure I'll never have Yunhyeong as mine.   
It sure feels like a dream. 

"Dong," Yunhyeong caught my attention, bringing his chopsticks to my mouth to feed me. "You're spacing out."

I chuckled and let him, gently brushing his hair before pressing a kiss against his cheek. "Where're our parents?"

"Something came up." Jinhwan sighed.

"Again?" Yunhyeong asked, taking a bite off his food. "They are having a lot of problems lately..."

"Maybe it has something to do with the guy they caught a while ago." Junhoe noted and I sighed deeply at that. I thought getting rid of him was our biggest problem. Apparently our problems just started.   
I knew we should have killed the guy and not tell Seungri about it. I almost managed to convince Junhoe to do it.

"Oh, right." Junhoe looked at me. "Song Minho is supposed to come soon. Mom and dad want us to go and check something."

I frowned at that, looking at Yunhyeong who looked down all of sudden. Minho really is bothering him, huh...  
"Why?" I asked, looking back at Junhoe. "We can go by ourselves." Our parents trust us enough to deal with things together. Why do we need Minho too?

"I agree. But dad insisted." Junhoe shrugged. "You know they trust him almost as much as they trust us."

"Yeah but..." I sighed.

"We don't really have a say about it." Junhoe shook his head and paid this attention back to his boyfriend.

"It's okay, Dong..." Yunhyeong said quietly, resting his head on my shoulder. "Just be careful."

I sighed softly and wrapped an arm around him, pressing a soft kiss on top of his head. "I hope this won't take too long." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We usually write about Yunhyeong and Donghyuk being close, but never as a couple.  
> So that's a change.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this update.  
> Have a great weekend! ❤️️


	10. Chapter 10

**Donghyuk's POV**

After breakfast Minho showed up, so Yunhyeong walked upstairs to his room with Jinhwan. I still can't believe I have to spend the day with Minho instead of being with Yunhyeong. 

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Junhoe said and walked away, leaving me alone with Minho.   
He's kidding me, right?

"Now, why the frown?" Minho asked amused, crossing his arms as we waited for Junhoe to come back. "I'm not such a bad company."

"Are you now." I said annoyed, sitting on the couch. "Don't get too close." I warned him when he sat next to me.

"What? You're worried or something?" Minho asked, "c'mon, pretty face. You know me for long enough. Why the bitter attitude?"

"Exactly because I know you for so long." I said.

"My... so rude."

"Minho," I sighed deeply. "look, don't you think it's time to give up? I have a boyfriend."

Mino looked at me, his usual amused expression changed into something I didn't see before. It's been years of him annoying me and me trying to push him away. I really do wonder why he continues with this.  
Suddenly he chuckled, shaking his head as he got up. I heard him mumbling something to himself but I couldn't hear what exactly.

"I'm done, let's go?" Junhoe asked. I looked at him and nodded.  
We walked outside of the house to Minho's car. Junhoe sat next to him while I sat on the back.  
I don't think I ever saw Minho this serious before. Whenever I saw him he always had this stupid amused smirk over his face. Even when he was working.

_"Ugh, why do I even care?"_ I thought, sighing. I wanted him to leave me alone for years. Now he might actually leave me.

Junhoe loaded his gun, telling me to do the same. I nodded, taking my gun to load it.  
I wonder what the hell our parents already want us to do and what kind of troubles we're getting into now.

Minho stopped the car and we all got out, looking at the building in front of us.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, frowning. What do they want us to check here exactly?

"Dad said there's a guy working here that we need to kidnap. He wants to interrogate him."

Someone working here, huh...   
Okay, not the hardest thing we've ever done. We just need to be careful and not attract too much attention. It will be fine.

"Okay." I sighed as I nodded, checking my gun again.  
We walked inside the building, Junhoe smiled at the secretary, telling her we got an appointment. She was about to check it but he managed to stop her and convince her it's okay and she should tell us where to go.  
Of course. I still didn't meet the girl that could refuse Junhoe's smile.  
If they only knew how brutal he can be.

Junhoe thanked the secretary and we followed him. It's three of us against one guy, I'm sure we'll manage just fine.  
  


"Here he is..." Junhoe said quietly, showing us the picture dad sent him. I guess we should wait for a bit. Barging into his office might not be the best idea.  
I wonder what our parents even want to ask him. 

"I'll go and take a quick look around." Minho said, "just to make sure we won't be watched."

"Are you going to do something stupid?" I asked. Minho looked at me and chuckled before walking away.

"I'm going with him, I don't want him to mess up." I told Junhoe and walked after Minho.

"Don't go too far." Junhoe called after me. Leaving him alone isn't smart either, but I trust him more than I trust Minho.   
  


"Why are you following me?" Minho asked when I caught up with him.

"To make sure you won't screw something up. You know very well I don't trust you alone."

"You really think I'll risk pissing Youngbae off?" Minho asked amused. "I like not having bullets in my brain, thanks. You can go back to your brother."

And he returned to his annoying self. That was quick.  
"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and turned to walk back when I tripped like an idiot.  
God, that hurt. How could I be so careless like this?

"What on earth are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I asked annoyed.

"You're hopeless." Minho reached his hand to me to help me get up. "Let's go back. Nothing should bother us if we attack him."

I took his hand, letting him pull me up, only to be too close to him then I expected. Was Minho always this good looking?  
I frowned, pushing him away with my other hand to put more space between us. What the fuck is wrong with me?

Minho gave me a look before rolling his eyes and walking away. I walked after him, returning to Junhoe only to see he got the guy without us.  
That was quick.

"That's the easy part," Junhoe said. "We need to get out of here."

"There's a back exit if I'm not wrong." Minho said, "nobody should be using it now. You two take it, I'll get the car."

We nodded, starting to walk away. I was alert with my gun just in case, trying to get Minho out of my mind.  
What's wrong with me? He simply helped me to get up.  
I've spent all those years since I met him by trying to get as far as possible from him. Now is not the time to spend thinking about him.  
Besides, I have a boyfriend. I'm in a relationship, I can't think about other guys except of my Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong... I've spent years with him, wondering if he will ever like me back.   
And he does. That's all that matters.   
  


We got outside, making sure there's no one around before getting the guy into the car.  
Junhoe sat with the guy in the back so this time I sat next to Minho as he started to drive. I heard the guy groaned as Junhoe knocked him out in the back.

"Be careful there, June," I said, looking at him through the front mirror. "It's better than last time, isn't it?"

"Less blood, same mess." He shrugged.

"I'll get you back home and get the guy to Youngbae." Minho said, "tell him we're on our way back."

I nodded and texted Youngbae we're on our way back, and then called Yunhyeong to let him know I'm okay.  
"Hey Yunhyeongie," I said with a smile when he answered.

_'Dong! Is everything okay?'_ He asked and I chuckled.

"Yeah. We're on our way back now, so I'll be home soon."

_'Good. I didn't think mom and dad will make you go out so early in the morning.'_

I could hear in his voice that he was pouting as he said that. God, so precious.  
"Don't worry, I'll cuddle you and shower you with affection once I'm back."

_'I'm waiting then.'_

"Bye, Yunhyeongie."

I finished the call and leaned more comfortably in my seat, looking at Junhoe who made sure our guy doesn't wake up.  
Minho turned on music as he drove, focusing on the road.

"You sound excited to see Yunhyeong." Junhoe noted.

"Because he's precious and adorable."

"He's two years older than you."

"And Jinhwan is three years older, but you still spoil the shit out of him since you two started dating." I hummed. "He became spoiled because of you."

"True. But Yunhyeong is much more spoiled than Jinhwan."

"That's because our mom has been spoiling him since he and I joined." I chuckled. "Besides, he deserves to be spoiled..."

I noticed Minho making this serious look again. He looked... upset?  
What's up with him today?  
Whatever. As long as I get home in one piece he can do whatever he wants.

"Can you two sit quietly?" He complained, raising the volume of the music. "You're giving me a headache."  
I didn't miss the bitterness in his voice when he said that and I also didn't miss the quick annoyed look he gave me. Why is he so annoyed?  
Can it be with all his teasing, he actually has feelings for me? Maybe Yunhyeong was right all this time?   
Minho... Likes me?  
  
  


"Junhoe, you go home, I'll go with Minho to make sure everything is okay." I said when we arrived home.

"Okay." He shrugged and got out of the car.

Minho chuckled bitterly as he shook his head. "What game are you playing?"

"No game. I simply want to talk with you once we're done with this guy."

"Is that so..." he said quietly as he started to drive again.

I called Youngbae once we arrived at the club he was in. He walked out with Seungri and took the guy from the car, telling us we did a good job.

"So what is it?" Minho asked me.

"Minho..." I think it's the first time I said his name softly. "I'm sorry, but I thought I was clear I'm not interested. Why won't you just-"

"Move on?" He asked me a bit annoyed. "What the fuck do you know? If that's what you wanted to talk with me about then let me tell you that I've got no interest in listening." He said and sighed in frustration. "I'm going home. Don't bother me."

"Wait, Minho-"

"Let me ask you something, is he the reason you started to show up less in the club I'm working at?"

"He says you make him uncomfortable."

Minho chuckled again, shaking his head. "Unbelievable."

"What?"

"The way he's pulling you like a puppet on strings."

I frowned at that. "He's not doing such a thing, don't talk this way about him."

"Is that so?" Minho asked, "wouldn't you do just about **anything** for him? Ever since you joined you've been looking at him. You've been doing whatever he asks."

"Minho-!"

"You know what? I really don't care." He shook his head. "Do whatever you want. I really couldn't care less."

I watched as he stepped away from me and took out his phone to call someone.  
"Minho! Don't just walk away when I'm talking to you-!" I gasped as he pushed me against a wall, looking at me annoyed.

"You need to start to show respect to people older than you. Who do you think you are?"

"When did I ever show any sign of respect for you?" I asked.

"Exactly. Your mommy and daddy won't stop me from teaching you some manners if you won't shut up. I'm done being nice to you." Minho said bitterly and let go of me, stepping away before looking back at his phone.

I looked at him a bit surprised. Minho never treated me like that.  
But to say Yunhyeong is manipulating me...

"Why are you so sure of it?" I asked him.

"What's it to you?"

"I want to know."

Minho looked directly at me. "Because he said so. You don't know what your precious boyfriend is doing behind your back."

Yunhyeong... Said so? What the fuck is he talking about? When did he-

"' _Don't even try, he looks only at me_ ' was it...?" Minho hummed. "Anyways, your parents will drive you back. I'm leaving."

I watched Minho as he got inside his car and drove away. Yunhyeong actually said that to him...?   
It can't be, right? He's making this thing up so I'd be mad at him.  
I know Yunhyeong for such a long time, he's not the type to do such things. He never tried to hurt anyone or be mean to anyone. And I'll prove it to myself.  
I'll take him this weekend to the club Minho is working at, I'll excuse myself and watch what he's doing. He won't do anything and that'll prove I'm right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...  
> Isn't that getting interesting...
> 
> Don't judge.  
> We watched a clip of Minho feeding Donghuyk in WIN and it was adorable.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yunhyeong's POV**

It's been a really busy week for our parents.  
They won't tell us exactly what is going on, but they're going out more and more often. Not to say Seungri looks troubled whenever they're back.  
Jinhwan, Junhoe, and Donghyuk were quite busy too, so I was left alone in the house quite often besides a few days Seungri asked me to go and check something.  
Well, not completely alone since our 'parents' put someone outside the house to make sure everything is okay.

That's why when the weekend came and Donghyuk suggested we go out, I really didn't care where he's taking me as long as I get to spend more time with him. But...

  
"Isn't it where Minho is working?"  
  
Is he serious with me? The last thing I want is to see Minho's face right now.  
When Junhoe got home that day I was confused why Donghyuk isn't with him. Junhoe said he decided to go with Minho even though he promised me he's on his way home.  
Donghyuk also came back in a pretty bad mood and he was distracted for most of the day. I didn't like it.

"Yeah..." Donghyuk nodded. "I know you said you don't like it, but with everything which is going on lately, mom and dad said it's the safest for us."  
He wrapped an arm around me and pressed a kiss against my cheek. "Just don't mind him. I'll make this up to you, I promise."

I sighed and nodded, letting him walk me inside the club. I guess I don't really have too many options.  
  
We sat next to the bar and Donghyuk asked from Seunghoon for two drinks for us. I really hope we'll be able to have a peaceful night. I should just care about spending it with Donghyuk, not mind where were are.  
So I focused on Donghyuk, asking how his week been and telling him a bit about what I've been doing. We didn't get to talk too much since by the time he got back I was asleep, waking up only to see him next to me.   
It was really frustrating.   
But there's nothing we can do about it. Seungri and Youngbae need help and neither of us likes seeing them so tense.  
  
As I looked around the club I noticed Minho who was ignoring us. Good.  
I don't know what happened between him and Donghyuk that day, but whatever it was, it seems to make Minho upset with Donghyuk.  
So I looked at Donghyuk and smiled, letting him kiss me softly before leaning my head against his shoulder. He's mine.  
  


"Yunhyeongie," Donghyuk said after a while, gently brushing my hair. "I'll be back in a few minutes..."  
I looked up at him with a pout.

"I really need to go to the bathroom." He smiled in apology. "Too many drinks."

"Fine, I'm waiting then," I said and he promised to be back soon.  
I sighed as I watched him walk away, taking a sip from my drink before looking around.  
Clubs are still a place I feel uncomfortable in. They are really crowded and noisy, but I got used to it by now. After spending so much time in them I manage to block the noise pretty well.

Looking at the bar, I saw Seunghoon serving someone while Minho was busy cleaning a few glasses.  
Minho really seemed to be in a bad mood. He's not only trying to obviously ignore Donghyuk, he's also pretty annoyed with the customers.  
I wonder what exactly he and Donghyuk said to each other.

I sighed softly, taking another sip from my drink before looking around to see if Donghyuk is coming back. He's taking too long.   
Maybe he has a stomach ache? My poor Donghyuk. I hope he's okay.

I looked at Minho again.  
He finished with the glasses but dropped one, causing it to break and got a light scolding from Seunghoon. So Minho brought a broom to sweep the glass, picking some of the smaller pieces with his fingers.   
I don't think it's one of his best ideas though. 

"Do you mind?" He asked annoyed. And until he didn't look at me I didn't realize he's talking to me.

"What?"

"You've been staring at me. Stop that." He said threw the glasses.

"I'm not staring, I'm simply waiting for Donghyuk." I said.

"Right, your boyfriend."  
I didn't miss the bitterness in his voice.

"Told you he's only mine." I smiled satisfied, taking another sip from my drink.

"He's not a toy." Minho gave me a look.

"I'm not playing with him." I frowned. "I really do care about him."

"Yeah, just too bad he doesn't understand that you being 'innocent' is just an act."

I watched Minho walking away to someone who asked for a drink, looking after him confused. What was that about?

"Yunhyeongie,"

"Finally you're back." I pouted. "I started to worry."  
I looked at Donghyuk confused when I saw he's looking bothered. He frowned at me before looking at Minho and then back at me. What happened?

"Let's go out. I need some air." Donghyuk said, starting to walk towards the exit. Even his tone is off...

"Dong?" I asked in worry while I walked with him outside. He kept quiet, and I tried my best to follow him without getting lost.   
When we got out he leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath.

"Dong..." I looked at him in worry. "Are you not feeling good? Do you want to go home...?" I asked.   
Is it because of the drinks or is he really feeling not good?

"I'm fine..." He mumbled.

"How can you be fine? You were stuck in the bathroom for so long and now you look off. Let's go home, I'll make you something to eat and some tea."  
Donghyuk looked at me, and I couldn't understand his look. He really did look off.

"Yunhyeong... Were you talking to Minho?"

Huh? Did he hear us?  
"Well... Yeah... He thought I was staring at him while waiting for you so he got annoyed..." I said quietly. "Why does it matter now? Let's go home."

"Is that all Yunhyeong? That is all you said to him?"

"What?" I frowned. "Dong... What is it all of sudden? Just because Minho got annoyed at me-"

"Yunhyeong, I couldn't care less what Minho did." Donghyuk cut me. "I'm asking what you said."

"Well... I also told him you're mine. Because it's true. I love you so much, so you're mine like I'm yours." Is he mad at me? Why?   
Because I want Minho to leave him alone? Something didn't feel right...

"Did you really go to the bathroom?" I asked him, and by the fact Donghyuk didn't answer and avoided looking at me I understood I was right.  
Donghyuk was trying to test me?  
  
"Minho told you something... Didn't he?"

"Yunhyeong-"

"Did he also tell you what he said to me?" I asked. "Did he tell you he told me that I shouldn't confuse your care with **_pity_**? Dong... I really don't like him..."  
I tried to hold myself back from sobbing. What does Song Minho think he's doing? Is he trying to make Donghyuk mad at me?

"No... don't cry..." Donghyuk said in worry, hugging me.

"It's not fair..." I mumbled, sobbing. "It's not fair he's causing you to doubt me..."  
I don't like him at all. But I've never said bad things about him although he was mean to me. I only tried to get Donghyuk away from him so he wouldn't take him away.  
I don't want someone else to have Donghyuk. He's mine.

"I love you so much... is it so wrong of me to call you mine? You're saying I'm yours, can't I do the same?"

"Yunhyeongie... No... It's not... Of course you can." Donghyuk hugged me tighter. "I overreacted..."

"I really didn't mean it in a bad way..." I said quietly. "I want to go home..."   
I wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend. Not to have Song Minho get his nose into my relationship.

"Of course, let's go love..."

I nodded and hugged him back, feeling Donghyuk pressing a soft kiss on top of my head before letting me go and taking my hand in his.

"I don't want to see him again Dong..." I said when we got back home. "He's making me anxious..."

"I won't take you there anymore, I promise." Donghyuk kissed me softly. "I'm sorry, Yoyo. How about we change and I'll cuddle you while watching a movie?"

I nodded, kissing him again. Yeah, that sounds nice after this terrible evening.  
At this point, I don't even understand why Minho is even bothering. He can't win against me. I won't let him have Donghyuk.

I walked upstairs to my room and took off my clothes, wearing shorts and one of Donghyuk shirts I had in my closet.  
I don't understand why Minho targeted Donghyuk and why he isn't giving up. But he's wrong if he thinks I'll let him have my boyfriend.  
Donghyuk... He's mine. He always was mine.  
He's the only one I trusted just as much as I trusted my parents. He's the only one who was always with me.

_"Yet in just a few minutes Minho managed to make Donghyuk doubt me."_ I thought to myself.

Just what are Donghyuk's feelings toward Minho?

I shook my head. No, it's clear he doesn't like Minho. He never looked at him, he only looks at me.  
I'm his boyfriend, I don't need to worry about Minho anymore. I don't need to worry about him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yunhyeong VS Minho  
> Who will win?


	12. Chapter 12

**Seungri's POV**

A mess. Everything felt like such a mess lately.

We've spent a month trying to figure out what was going on and everything was quiet for now but I still couldn't figure out who was trying to mess with us.  
Youngbae and I were busier than usual and the boys were quite tired from being sent out so much so we left them alone for now. I still had my bet on Jiyong and Seunghyun. This can't be anyone else but then.  
And now this...   
  


"Fuck..." I mumbled, throwing my phone away. This is seriously the worst timing for things like this to be happening.   
We needed as many people as possible to help us out. Especially now.  
I can survive without Junhoe and Donghyuk. But I can't afford now to have any other of our men to leave. 

"Did you get my message?"  
  
I looked up at Youngbae as he walked into the study, closing the door after him.  
"About Minho? Yeah..." I sighed. "Why did he suddenly ask for a month off?"

"He didn't say." Youngbae shook his head. "But I couldn't convince him to stay."

"Great." I said bitterly. Minho was really skilled and he was getting us information while working at our clubs. Not having him now...  
It's a problem.

"Okay... But we still have Seunghoon." I tried to make some order. "We didn't find anything after trying to figure everything up for over a month. We'll wait a bit, give the boys some rest too while trying to think what else we should do. Maybe until then Minho will decide to come back..."

"I'll still look around for a bit and send some of our men too." Youngbae walked to the cabinet to take out a drink. "I don't want us to feel too comfortable just because we can't find anything."

"Just don't overwork yourself." I sighed, taking the glass he offered me. "And be careful."

"Aren't I always, doll?" He chuckled.   
I gave him a look before rolling my eyes. Careful...   
Youngbae is the last person I'd consider as careful.

It's been 15 years but he still thinks and acts like a 17 years old. He can be reckless and do things without thinking about the consequences.  
The only difference now is that he became stronger.

"I swear if I'll find out Jiyong is behind this I'll shove my gun so deep in his-"

"Doll, take a deep breath." Youngbae brushed my hair. "Is just a small complication. We've been through thousands like this. Just because Minho decided to take a break it doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

I was about to answer when the door suddenly opened and Donghyuk walked in.

"What? Minho left?"

For how long was he listening?  
"Yeah," I sighed. "Donghyukie, do you mind? I need to talk with Bae."

"Why did he leave?"

"He didn't say. Sweetie, now it's not the time. We're busy."

Donghyuk didn't look pleased but nodded before closing the door. I sighed and looked at Youngbae who shrugged.   
Things just get weirder and weirder. 

**Donghyuk's POV**

Minho... left? Really?

I've been to another few missions with him and did my best to ignore him. Since he nearly made me and Yunhyeong fight I don't know how much I can trust what he says.   
But to leave...  
Is he out of his mind? My parents clearly need him right now and he's leaving? How childish can he be?  
If he thinks I'm going to simply let him then he's wrong.  
  


I walked downstairs to get out of the house to my car but was stopped by Yunhyeong who was sitting on the couch, watching a movie.  
"Dong," He smiled at me. "C'mere. We said we'll watch a movie together."

"Sorry love, I have work to do. I'll be back soon." I said quickly and walked out to my car. I can't believe I'm really choosing to go to this asshole than to stay home with Yunhyeong.  
This is not my problem. But if he's causing problems to my parents then it is.

"Fuck you, Song Minho..." I mumbled annoyed as I drove to his place.  
I was there with Youngbae a few times so I remember where he lives and how to get there. He better be there or I'll kill him.  
  


-  
  


"You fucking childish asshole." I said annoyed once he opened the door as I reached his place.

"Hey to you too."

"Leaving? Really? My parents are going through so much shit lately, they need you and you're running away?"

He chuckled, leaning against the door frame as he crossed his arms. "Running away? What do you take me for, a five year old?" Minho asked. "I need some time off. And it's not your business why. I talked with Youngbae and we got into an agreement. I don't see why you came here but you can go home."

"Once it's hurting my parents it's damn well my business. Why you left?"

"Bye, Donghyuk." Minho was about to close the door but I stopped him.

"I asked you a fucking question," I said annoyed. "You're avoiding it and then say you're not running!"

"You're really getting on my nerves, you know...?" Minho said coldly, stepping closer to me as he slammed the door behind him. "I took a break because I wanted to. I've been working for them for years without complaining and I think I deserve some time off."  
  
I stopped backing away when I felt a wall behind me. What's gotten into him?

"Or did you think it was because of you?" Minho asked. "Let's get something straight, you and blondie don't interest me at all. Mind your own business for once."

"Then why are you ignoring me? Not to say you simply decided to leave all of sudden. Don't give me this crap Minho because I'm not buying it. I don't understand you, since I was 15 you're teasing me and annoying me, why? I at least deserve to know why. I didn't do anything to you."

"I thought you already figured it all out." Minho stepped away from me. "Since you were 15 you're asking me to leave you alone. Here, I'm leaving you. So you leave too."

"Not before you answer my damn question. What have I ever done to you?"

Minho looked at me and I looked back, waiting for an answer. I didn't come all the way here just to listen to his excuses. I want an answer.  
I think I deserve one after all this time.  
But instead, Minho took out his phone to answer a call.  
  
I gave him a look, grabbing his arm to move the phone away from him. In response, Minho grabbed my arm, pushing me back against the wall and...  
Kissed me? Did Minho really just kiss me...?  
What...

"I told you to leave..." He said quietly. "I don't think I owe you something..."

"I don't understand..." I said quietly. He still likes me?   
"You know all this time I was looking at Yunhyeong..."

"Why didn't you give up after so many failed tries to confess to blondie? Why did you continue trying? I don't owe you a thing. Now leave because I'm waiting for someone. Don't make me call Youngbae to take you from here."

Waiting for someone?  
"Who is it?"

"None of your business."

"You can't kiss me and then say it's none of my business. We need to talk about this Minho!" I argued. "You can't confuse me like that and then tell me to go without clear answers."

"I didn't call you here, now did I?" He asked, "I told you to leave more than three times. You have a boyfriend, no? So why the fuck should you care about anything else. I'm calling Youngbae to take you."

"Stop it." I took his phone from him. "I'm not a kid, you can't threaten you'll call my dad. Now you listen to me for once, you're canceling your plans for today and we both getting inside your apartment and we're going to fucking talk like we needed to do in the first place years ago. Am I clear, Song Minho?"

Minho looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Fuck no. No, it's not working like this. What would you do if I refuse? Stay here until I let you in? Suit yourself. My phone."

He chuckled as I aimed my gun at his throat. "Really?"

"You asked what I'll do if you refuse. You forget who my parents are, they taught me how to be really convincing."

"You forgot I'm in this a bit longer than you."

"I couldn't care less," I said bitterly. "We're going to get into your apartment now and you're canceling your plans. Don't try me."

He sighed deeply, making me let go of him and walked back to the door, walking inside, but he didn't lock it so I followed him in.  
I closed the door after myself and saw he sat on the couch. So I walked to him and gave him his phone back.

"You got your attitude from your dad, right?" Minho said annoyed, holding the phone against his ear. "Hoon, change of plans. I got an annoying bug stuck to me. Let's meet tomorrow, okay?"

So it was Seunghoon, huh?  
I sat on the couch next to Minho.  
  
"My dad trained me well." I shrugged. "Now, talk. From the beginning. Why?"

"We're asking the hard questions first I see," Minho noted. "How about I talk, you shut up and leave when I'm done?" Minho asked instead, getting up to make his way to the kitchen. "Beer?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"I'm trying to make you shut up." He said and walked back to the living room, placing a bottle on the coffee table while taking a few sips from the bottle he was holding.  
I sat there, looking at him as I waited for an explanation.

"I met Seungri and Youngbae a year before they got your oldest brother, I've been training to work for them since...not important. You were thirteen when you joined with blondie so I was around 17. Seungri and Youngbae were really protective over all of you, so neither actually started seriously training to work for them until later."

"I didn't ask for a history lesson." I gave him a look.

"I told you to shut up." Minho gave me a look. "Anyway, since they were protective, I didn't actually get to know any of you. And when I first saw **you** , well... I thought you were kind of cute." Minho paused, taking another sip from his bottle. "You and your brother definitely got your attitude from Youngbae and I found it amusing. But soon I understood that you have someone who's glued to you 24/7. I didn't know how serious you're about him, but after trying to get your attention for a while I understood there's no use."

"But it doesn't explain how or why you started liking me." I insisted. He sucks at telling stories.

Minho sighed deeply. "It's difficult not to like you. You're really handsome, confident, strong... but you didn't give a damn about me."

"But even after knowing I'm dating Yunhyeong you tried to gain my attention."

"Because how can you watch someone you love getting used? To know he isn't loved in the way he deserves."

"Yunhyeong isn't using me," I said annoyed. "Stop saying that. You don't know him and you have no idea what he's been through."

"Suit yourself." Minho shrugged, finishing his bottle before putting it on the coffee table. "Now are you going to leave?"

"Even now, you keep saying Yunhyeong is using me. Why?"

"One of my skills is to read people. This is one of the reasons your parents put me as a barman. I saw him and heard enough to know he's a spoiled brat that doesn't really understand how fortunate he is to have you as his boyfriend."

"And you think you're better?"

"I never took you for granted. I saw some of your breakdowns during the years because you stay strong for him. All I ever wanted is to comfort you and make you see that it'd be okay.."

"Still, you tried to mess with my relationship. You caused me and Yunhyeong to fight." I insisted. "You told him I pity him? What do you know?"

"I know that since you joined you've been doing everything possible for him and he did nothing in return." Minho hummed, getting up from the couch. "You're always spoiling him. You always do what he wants... I wonder what has he ever done for you in return..."

"This is how love works Minho," I argued. "I spoil him and take care of him without expecting something in return."

"Then if he loves you, why isn't he doing the same?"

"I told you - you don't know what he's been through. I'm not going to get upset with him because of that. Having him with me is enough."

"Then we're done here. You know where the exit is." Minho shrugged and walked to the door which leads to the balcony.  
I looked at him as he went outside, lighting a cigarette. He loves me and I broke his heart by rejecting him.  
But to say Yunhyeong is using me...  
Junhoe also spoils Jinhwan all the time. Youngbae also always spoils Seungri. What's the difference?

_"Seungri helped Youngbae get to where he is now since they were teens. Jinhwan helped Junhoe go through a really hard time and he's still helping him."_

Yunhyeong...   
He is always worried about me. But I guess it's not the same, huh...

I walked to the balcony, opening the glass door. "Then tell me, what will be different?"

"The fuck do you want now?" Minho complained. "You already ruined my date and my entire day. What else do I need to do to make you leave?"

"I just want to understand, Minho." I said frustrated.

"There's nothing to understand. What would it change already?"

"I just-"

"No. I'm done giving you explanations and I'm done talking," Minho said annoyed. "You want to know? Then go on a date with me. You love blondie? Then stay with him and leave me the fuck alone."

Go on a date with Minho?  
I walked back to the living room. In the past, if Minho would say such thing I'd tell him to go fuck himself.  
But now...   
I'm actually considering this?  
  


"Can I give you an answer tomorrow?" I asked Minho when he returned to the living room.

"What?"

"About the date."

Minho chuckled. "What happened to blondie? I don't think he'll like that very much. Didn't you say you love him?"

"I do love him!" I argued. "But I'm confused now... I simply want to understand and make order in the mess going in my mind."

"You know what? I really shouldn't care what's going with you two. Do whatever you see as right." Minho shrugged.

He has to be annoying, right?   
I sighed, understanding this is all I'll get from him for today. "I'm going then."

He waved at me and I walked outside of his penthouse.  
What am I doing?  
I walked behind Yunhyeong's back to see Minho and now I'm considering going on a date with him?  
What's wrong with me? 


	13. Chapter 13

**Donghyuk's PO** V

"Are you out of your mind?" Junhoe asked me, looking at me surprised.

After dinner I decided to talk with him since I really need some help. I had a mess in my head after talking with Minho and I had no idea what to do.  
I love Yunhyeong. I loved him for such a long time. But Minho... I guess he deserves a chance too.   
And Junhoe is the only one I trust not to tell Yunhyeong. And I hope he'll stay quiet and won't tell Jinhwan as well.

"I guess I am." I sighed. "But hear me out, it's... Confusing, okay?"

"What's so confusing? I thought you love Yunhyeong."

"I do, but-"

"If you add 'but', then maybe you don't." Junhoe shook his head. "I'm the last person to say something about relationships. I ignored Jay for years because I loved him. When we started dating it was really hard for me, and more than once I thought that he deserves better. But then I thought about him being with someone else... And I decided I want to be better for him. His feelings are all that matters to me. If Minho managed to make a mess in your feelings... Then you should think if you actually love Yunhyeong or not."

"But I do love him! I tried to confess to him for so long..." I argued. I love him. He means so much to me.   
I'm happy with him. But Minho... He's confusing me with his words.   
He says Yunhyeong is using me. He says Yunhyeong doesn't really love me. He says I'm doing everything blindly for him while he's doing nothing for me.   
And it makes me doubt my feelings.

"And how did it feel?"

"What?"

"The confession. When Jinhwan confessed to me, even though I felt hurt, I also felt relief and was really happy even if I didn't show it."

How... It felt?   
I was surprised. I didn't think Yunhyeong likes me as something more than a good friend or brother. I did feel relief. After so many tries I finally managed to tell him how I feel.   
Was I happy...? I think I was. Yunhyeong is mine, why shouldn't I feel happy?

"Dude, seriously..." Junhoe sighed deeply. "Going on a date with Minho behind Yunhyeong's back... How would you feel if he started seeing someone without telling you?"

I looked down. "You're right, it's not okay..."

"I know you. You're not a cheater. You're fucking better than being a cheater Donghyuk. Talk to Yunhyeong, don't break up if you don't want to but maybe ask for a break? This way you can sort your feelings."

A break...?   
I guess I don't have any other choice. I just hope he'll listen to me. I really don't want to hurt him. 

"Okay... I guess I'll do that." I nodded. "Thanks."

Junhoe nodded and I walked out of his room. To ask for a break...   
I really hope Yunhyeong will understand.

"Yunhyeongie?" I walked inside his room, seeing he was reading a book on his bed.

"Dong," Yunhyeong smiled at me, putting the book away as he sat down.

"Can we talk?"

Yunhyeong nodded and made space for me on his bed. "Are you okay? You look off since you got back." He said, taking my hand in his. "Can I do something to cheer you up?"

I sighed. There's no easy way to say this.  
"Yunhyeong... I... can we... can we take a break for a while?"

"A... Break...?" Yunhyeong frowned at this. "Why...? Did I do something wrong?"

"No no no, of course not." I shook my head. "I'm just... There's a lot on my mind now. It's a mess and I want to sort everything out."

"Dong... You know you can talk to me, right...?" Yunhyeong asked softly, holding my hand tighter. "I'll help you... Why do we need to go on a break...?"

I shook my head.  
"No Yunhyeongie, you can't help me with what's on my mind right now..." I said quietly. "I need to figure it out alone."

"Dong..." He looked at me with an expression I could only explain as sadness mixed with worry.

Fuck...   
I felt so awful with myself but it's something I really have to do.  
"I'm sorry. I just really need to figure everything out."

Yunhyeong looked at me before looking down, moving his thumb over the back of my hand before letting go. "You can trust me..."

"I know. But it's something I need to figure out alone."

"Okay..."

I pressed a soft kiss against his forehead. "Thank you for understanding. It means a lot to me..."

Yunhyeong nodded. I gently brushed his hair and walked out of his room.  
I'll just meet Minho and figure everything up. I just hope it'd be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention we're not really into writing action-filled "mafia" stories?  
> Welp.
> 
> The first part "I knew you were trouble" has now two bonus chapters 😊  
> Have a great weekend and stay safe 💕


	14. Chapter 14

**Minho's POV**

"Yes?" I answered my phone as I got out of the shower.

_'Okay, I'll go on a date_.' I heard Donghyuk's voice.

"What about your boyfriend?"

_'I'll deal with it.'_

"Is that so... You really are annoying, you know that?"

_'I didn't ask you.'_

"Fine, this weekend? Come over and I'll take you out."

_'To come over?'_

"You rather I show up at your house? Maybe I'd say hey to blondie as well."

_'Stop being a fucking jerk. Fine, I'll come over.'_ He said and the call hung up.

I threw my phone on my bed, taking out clean clothes.   
What the fuck just happened? When we talked I didn't think he was serious about it.

With all those times he looked at him and at him only...   
With all those times he protected him and got mad if I said something bad about him... 

"Guess not everything is perfect between those two..." I mumbled softly as I started dressing up.

"I knew it's only a matter of time before I'd prove you wrong, blondie." I sighed amused. Donghyuk is going to be with the guy he deserves.  
I know I might be a jerk for doing this, but I really don't think Donghyuk supposed to be with him or that his feelings are anything more than 'care' for his friend. I don't know what he's been through and I don't really care. Everyone there went through a shitty life.   
All I care about is what Donghyuk has been through. Which is a lot more than he shows. 

Honestly, I thought Donghyuk will call me to cancel. But he actually showed up as we scheduled.

"I'm giving you a final chance to change your mind." I said when I opened the door.

"I'm not going to."

"Good, because I was lying."

"Can you not be a jerk just for once? Don't make me regret going out with you before we even started."

"No need to be so serious. I'm trying to lighten the mood." I sighed and shook my head, stepping outside to lock the door. "Let's go then."

"Where are you taking me anyway?" Donghyuk asked as he followed me.

"A restaurant I really like. And then I thought about going to get some drinks in a nice club I know."

"Is that so..."

"Get in." I opened the door for him. He looked at me confused but got inside.   
I closed the door and walked to the driver's seat.

"You're not trying hard to impress me, right?"

"Too late for that. I just want you to enjoy." I said and turned on the music player in my car, handing my phone to Donghyuk and told him to pick a playlist.

He looked through my playlists until he chose something. "I didn't know you like the same songs as I do."

"I like good music, sue me." I chuckled.

He hummed. "You sure you didn't somehow take my phone and check my playlists?"

"Do I look like a creep to you?"

"Well..."

I hit him and he chuckled. "Focus on the road! My dad won't like it if you'll kill me now."

"Trust me the last thing I want is to kill you. Especially after finally getting a chance with you."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Donghyuk leaned his head against the window. "It's your fault."

"I told you to leave. How is it my fault?"

"Minho, stop with this crap. I know you long enough and your manipulative ways."

"It hurts me you think I'd ever manipulate you. I was serious that day. You could leave and that's it." I noted. "The last thing I'd do is manipulate you."

Donghyuk hummed. "Alright, if you say so."   
  
  


The ride was pretty quiet. We didn't have much too talk about but it didn't feel weird since the music filled the silence.  
I stopped when we reached the restaurant and got out of the car. Donghyuk followed me, giving me my phone back and we made our way inside.

"So how long you fantasize about this date?" Donghyuk asked me.

"Too long."

"You don't even try to hide it."

"Should I? What's the point even." We sat down and looked at the menu. "Decide what you want."

He looked through the menu, humming to himself.   
I don't think he's aware of this habit, he also does that when I ask him what he wants to drink on the bar. And I find this habit adorable.

I didn't plan too much for today. I really just want to show him what it's like to be on a date with someone who isn't making everything about him.

_"What will be different?"_

What? The difference is that he's not expecting me to put all of my attention on him and him only.  
If I'll spoil him, it's because I want to show him I care about him. 

Donghyuk told me he decided what he wants and I nodded, smiling at a waitress to gain her attention. She walked toward us, smiling as she took our orders.   
I thanked her and she walked away.

"Can you stop flirting with everything that moves?" Donghyuk rolled his eyes.

"I'm not." I said, "I simply ordered our food."

"You also do that in the club. Every girl flirts with you."

"And I refuse them because I only have you in mind."

"Yeah? That's why you dated Seunghoon?"

"Don't tell me you're jealous." I shook my head. "It was nothing serious."

He hummed, taking a sip from his drink.

"Will you get upset if I compliment you?"  
I must say, Donghyuk looked beautiful today. It almost seems like he tried to put some effort since he had more earrings than he usually walked around with and he had some of the rings I could see him wearing from time to time.

"Are you going to be a creep about it?"

I chuckled. "Maybe. Just wanted to say you look really good today. And I kinda miss your black hair."

"My black hair?"

I nodded. "You looked beautiful with it."   
If I'm not wrong, he and blondie both started coloring it a few years after joining. It was almost impossible to see them with any hair color but blonde.   
And I kind of miss that.

"Is that so..."

We looked at the waitress who brought us our orders and I thanked her, looking at Donghyuk who rolled his eyes at me again.  
"The food here better be good."

"You won't know until you try."

He took a bite of his food.

"So how is it?" I asked him amused.

"It's... Really good."

I smiled at that. "Well, enjoy your food, gorgeous." I said, taking a bite from my food as well.

I noticed he blushed at that. "It's been a while since you called me like that..."

"Well, you always complained when I complimented you," I noted. "You always took everything I said as a joke or an attempt to annoy you so I went with it."

He didn't say something, focusing on his food instead. I looked at my food as well, taking another few bites off it before reaching my fork to his plate.  
Donghyuk gave me a look, trying to push it away before giving up and letting me steal a bite. I smiled to myself.   
He can be quite adorable. Sure, he was trained to shoot and kill, he could fight really well and he was Youngbae's son.

But some of his behaviors were quite adorable.   
  


  
We continued eating, talking about things like our taste in music, taste in movies, and things we like.  
We talked a bit about his parents and how weird they can be sometimes. And during the entire time, Donghyuk continued smiling and laughing, calling me a 'jerk' less times than before.   
I couldn't help but hope it's a good sign.   
  


We sat at the restaurant for a few hours before finally deciding to get the check and go to the club I mentioned before.  
Donghyuk's mood seemed to be a lot better than it was before. And I'm glad he's smiling. 

"So, I have a few questions," Donghyuk said as he took a sip from his drink.

" **More** questions?" I complained and he hit me, chuckling.

"Listen. You said you liked me. You said you still l do. Why should I date you?"

"I'm not here to convince you to date me." I shook my head, taking a sip from my own drink. "I'm here to show you that although you're making me mad... I still care about you. I only want you to be happy, gorgeous."

Hesitantly, I reached a hand to stroke his cheek before letting my hand fall down. "You left a lot behind. You also didn't have an easy life. But... It's okay to break down if you feel like you can't hold yourself anymore because I'll be there to pull you back up. It's okay to want someone to take care of you instead of taking care of others because I'll be there to look after you. If you stay with blondie... And be happy about this decision... I'll be there if you'll ever need anything. But I won't bother you as I did before."

"Minho..." Donghyuk looked at me. "You sound cheesy as fuck..."

I laughed at that, taking a long sip from my drink. "That's your fault, gorgeous."

"Sure, blame me, you jerk." He smiled, rolling his eyes. "I need another drink."

"I'll get us more."

Donghyuk...   
I really do feel happy right now. And I meant everything I said.   
He's been taking care of Yunhyeong for too long, so I want to do the same for him. I want him to know what it's like to have someone to take care of you.   
And if he won't be happy with me... Then I'll let him go. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Yunhyeong's POV**

I sighed as I looked at my glass. I ordered this cola about 20 minutes ago and I still didn't take a single sip from it.  
  
Seungri asked me to go and check a club in the area. He thought there might be something there that would help them so obviously I agreed. They were tense enough already, and they don't ask me to help with the mess as often as they ask the others.   
But I just couldn't bring myself to concentrate.

Donghyuk...   
Why did he ask for something like this all of sudden?  
He also went out today without saying a thing and I just...I don't understand.   
I didn't try to argue with him because I don't want to make him mad. But I really don't understand why.

We always told each other everything. We always shared with each other what was going through our mind. So what changed? 

  
"Hey, is this seat taken?" I heard a voice.  
I didn't look at the guy so he won't see I was sobbing and simply shook my head. I heard he sat down and ordered a drink for himself so I quickly wiped away my tears and took one sip from my glass.   
My hands were shaking too much...

Maybe I should call Seungri and tell him that I can't do it. I don't want to disappoint him but I just...  
I can't.

"Hey," I heard the guy again, this time his tone was softer. "I know it's none of my business... But are you okay?"

I wiped the tears which continued flowing down my cheeks before looking at him. "I'm fine..."

"You don't look fine."

"Why do you care?" I looked back at my drink and took another sip. I can't do it.

"This cola won't comfort you. Mind if I order you a drink?"

"I... I don't drink alcohol." It wasn't a complete lie. I didn't really like the taste and it's not like Seungri, Youngbae or Donghyuk let me drink much in the first place.

"Then what are you doing in a club?"

That's a really good question.

"Look, I'm Chanwoo," The guy introduced himself, smiling softly. "I'm not trying to hit on you or get you drunk. I just want to cheer you up because an adorable guy like you shouldn't be sitting here by himself while crying. Are you waiting for friends?"

I looked at Chanwoo hesitantly and shook my head. "No..."   
Stupid of me. I should've said yes.

He smiled at me and asked the bartender for a drink.   
"It doesn't have a high alcohol percentage and it's kinda sweet. Just try it. If you wouldn't like it I'll get you another coke." He promised.

I sighed deeply. He's saying he doesn't try to hit on me but I'm in this business enough to know that it's exactly what he's doing.  
"Look, can you please stop...?"

"Was I too rude? Sorry." The guy smiled in apology, and took a sip from his drink, taking out his phone to look through it instead.  
I looked at the new glass with the drink which was in front of me. Should I even bother or maybe I should go home?

I sighed and took the drink, taking a sip from it. I just want to see Donghyuk.  
I really don't understand what changed between us that he wanted a break. Maybe I'm not showing him enough how much I love him?  
Maybe...   
  
I should try and talk with Jinhwan when I get home. He's been with Junhoe for such a long time but it's still showing just how much they love each other.  
Maybe I really am doing something wrong. 

  
I stood up, I need some fresh air.  
Chanwoo asked if I'm leaving and I told him I'm not feeling well. So he suggested to walk with me outside.

"It's 1 am right now, I don't want to let you be alone outside with all the drunk people in the street here."

"Who said you won't do something to me?" I asked him and he smiled softly.

"It's good that you don't trust me. And you really shouldn't. But I honestly just want to make sure you're okay. The streets can be pretty dangerous in this hour."

I sighed. I guess that's no harm in this. I mean, he stopped bothering me when I asked him to. "Okay..."  
Chanwoo paid before he stood up as well and we walked outside of the club.

I took a deep breath as I leaned against a wall, looking at the empty street. I wonder if Donghyuk is home already...

I frowned as I heard a laugh, this voice... it sounds familiar. I looked at two guys that were walking on the other side of the street.  
Is that... Donghyuk?

"God, you're horrible, Mino!" I heard him laughing again as they both got inside a car.

Min... ho...?   
Donghyuk was out... With Song Minho? Is that why he wanted to take a break?   
So he could date Minho? Since when did the two of them even get this close?

_"C'mere. We said we'll watch a movie together."_

_"Sorry love, I have work to do. I'll be back soon."_

That's what he told me the morning of the day he asked for a break...  
Did he go to see Minho?

I slowly slid down against the wall until I sat on the ground, feeling tears flowing down my cheeks. Donghyuk...  
"It's not fair..."

I started to cry. I tried so hard to make Minho stay away from him, so how it ended up like that?!  
How the hell did he manage to take my Donghyuk from me? And he looked so happy...

I don't get it. I thought Minho is only annoying him. Then why was he smiling and laughing like that with him?  
Is it my fault? Did I mess up? Did I do something to upset Donghyuk? Why didn't he say something...  
Was the thing he was trying to figure out his feelings for Minho? Is that why he couldn't talk with me? 

"Hey, what's wrong?" I heard Chanwoo asking me and a hand on my shoulder.

But I shook my head. The last thing I want right now is to talk to a stranger about my heartbreak.

"Hey... The street is the last place you should be crying at..." He said softer.

"I don't care..." I sobbed.

Why would I care? This night already became the worst I experienced. It definitely can't get any worse than this.

"Well, I do. C'mon, I know a cafe around here which is open. You shouldn't be sitting here on the floor..."

"And why do you care? You just fucking met me!" I said annoyed.

I just want to be left alone right now. I just saw the guy I love so much with someone else.   
I couldn't care about anything else at this point.

"You're right. I shouldn't care. After all, it's none of my business." Chanwoo agreed. "But I can't leave you alone like this. You're clearly having a shitty day and I've been there. Getting through this alone isn't easy. We don't have to talk, you don't have to say anything to me. Just let me take you there so you could sit properly and get something warm to drink... Please?"

I sighed deeply and nodded. It doesn't seem like he's going to leave me and it's not like I got an option to get away from him.  
So just for tonight... I won't care if this decision is the stupidest I'll make.

Chanwoo smiled softly at me, gently wiping my tears away.   
"Let's go then." He took my hand in his and started walking, leaving me no choice but to follow him.

He was such a weird guy...  
First buying me a drink at the bar and now taking me to a cafe? If he's trying to hit on me, he sure is working hard for it.

But...   
I guess anything which would distract me from Donghyuk now is better than nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanwoo appeared!  
> Double update because I felt like it 😊


	16. Chapter 16

**Yunhyeong's POV**

I sat by the table as I waited for Chanwoo to get us our drinks.   
I hate to admit it, but he was right. It's better than sitting on the dirty ground outside of a club. And it was warmer.  
We weren't the only ones there, so I felt safer about this.

I thanked him quietly as he handed me my drink. Hot chocolate with cream.

"Maybe tell me anyway?" He tried. "It'll make you feel better..."

I looked down at my drink, playing with the straw.   
"I... I saw my boyfriend with someone else..." I said quietly.

"You sure it was him?"

I nodded. It definitely was Donghyuk. And he definitely was with Song Minho. If it was someone else...   
I wouldn't feel as hurt as I feel now.  
"I don't know what I did wrong..." I mumbled, trying my best not to start crying again. "He looked happy with that guy... I don't know what I should do..."

Chanwoo sat a bit closer to me and gently rubbed my back. "I'm sorry... That's awful..."

"Well... technically we're on a break..." I said quietly. I can't really call it cheating since he did ask for a break before going out with Minho.

"Does it matter?"

"Well-"

"If you're dating someone and he's going with someone else behind your back... Even if you're on a break he should have at least told you he has someone else in mind. And you're still hurt by it. It's not an excuse."

"But... He asked me to take a break before doing it..."

"He still hurt you. It's maybe not as bad but it's still bad. A person who loves you shouldn't hurt you..."

I shook my head. "He... He wouldn't hurt me on purpose... he's my best friend..."

"He didn't see you. He doesn't know you saw him. Obviously it's not on purpose." Chanwoo sighed, brushing my hair before taking a sip from his own drink. "You're too kind, pretty boy... to try and see the positive side after crying like this..."

I blushed at this nickname but said nothing about it.  
"Because I know him for so long, aside from being my boyfriend he's like a younger brother for me... I just want him to be happy..."

"Doesn't it make it worse? Your brother, best friend and your boyfriend made you cry like this... He shouldn't have done that. He should've been honest..."

I sighed deeply. "It's... it's complicated... the guy he was with... he had an interest in him for a few years now..."

"So it makes it okay?"

"Well, no...but-"

"It's enough. I shouldn't be getting involved with your relationships. I'm just trying to figure it out..." Chanwoo shook his head. "Drink your hot chocolate before it'd get cold."

I nodded and took a few sips from it. I should probably call mom or Jinhwan to take me home.  
I just... I just hope Donghyuk isn't there. I don't think I can face him right now. I also hope mom will forgive me for failing the mission. I really couldn't do it in the end.

"I... I should go home..." I said quietly after a while of sitting with Chanwoo in the cafe and even finishing a piece of cake.

"Yeah, it's already past two am..." Chanwoo nodded. "Is someone picking you up? I'll wait with you."

"I'll call my older brother..." I said quietly.

Chanwoo nodded and put more space between us, focusing on his drink now.  
I looked through my contacts, seeing I already had a few messages from Seungri and even one missed call from Junhoe who drove me to that club. Jinhwan also texted me an hour ago if I'm okay. I hope he's not sleeping...

_'Yunhyeongie! God, I already thought something happened!'_

"I'm... Sorry. Could you come and pick me up?"

_'Are you okay?'_

"We'll talk later..."

_'Okay, I'll let mom know and I'll get June ready. Send me your location?'_

"Sure." I nodded. "Thanks..."

"My number." Chanwoo gave me a napkin with a number when the car came. "Call me if you want, pretty boy." He smiled and walked away.

"Yunhyeongie!" Jinhwan got out of the car and hugged me tightly. "God I was so worried!"

"Jay..." I hugged him back. "I'm sorry I made you worried."

"Mom is pretty worried too. You should talk with him when we get back."

I followed Jinhwan to the car and sat in the back seat. To my surprise, he sat next to me instead of next to Junhoe like he'd usually do.

"Yunhyeongie, what happened?"

I started sobbing again, hugging Jinhwan tightly. "I... I saw Donghyuk with Minho..."

"What? With Minho?"

I nodded. "I... I don't know what I did wrong. He asked to take a break but I didn't think..."

"Yunhyeongie..." Jinhwan hugged me back. "Yunhyeongie... I'm sorry...."

I started to cry. "I just... I don't understand...! Didn't I love him enough...?"

"Yunhyeongie... You'll have to talk with him about it..."

I shook my head. "No! No... I... I don't want to see him for now..." I said. "This week was already hard for me... I can't deal with this now..."

Jinhwan looked at me in worry.  
"How about you'll sleep with me tonight? I don't want you to sleep alone like this..."

"But... June..."

"I'm a big boy." Junhoe interrupted us. "You need some comfort and I'm already taking so much of Jinhwan's time."

"It's settled then." Jinhwan smiled at me and wiped my tears. "Mom is waiting for us so I'll go with you. Don't worry, okay?"

I nodded. Jinhwan brushed my hair.  
"Tomorrow I'll take you out to eat as much ice cream as you want and go shopping."

"Angel, don't use the situation to go shopping."

"I'm not. Yunhyeongie needs a distraction." Jinhwan pouted. "We'll get him some new clothes so he'll look more adorable than he already is."

I chuckled at that and hugged him tighter. I'm lucky to have an older brother like Jinhwan.  
I don't know what I'd do without him.

We soon got home and I felt nervous. Is Seungri going to be mad at me?  
  
Junhoe wished Jinhwan goodnight before walking to his room and I hesitantly followed Jinhwan. I don't think I saw Donghyuk's shoes at the entrance. Is he not home?

"Mom?" Jinhwan opened the door of their bedroom.

"Yunhyeongie!" Seungri hugged me tightly, Youngbae was sitting on the bed, looking relieved.  
"Yunhyeongie, I was so worried! I was a few minutes away from calling people to search for you!" 

"I'm... I'm sorry. I wanted to call you earlier and tell you I couldn't do it..." I said quietly. "I just didn't want to disappoint you..."

"You can never disappoint me. I'm just glad to see you're okay and back home..." he hugged me tighter. "God my precious boy, I was so worried..."

"I'm sorry, mom. I didn't mean to..." I hugged him back. "I didn't hear my phone and I... I just started feeling bad..."

"Are you better now?"

Am I?   
That guy... Chanwoo, he managed to cheer me up a bit. And Jinhwan promised to cheer me up too.   
I'm not okay, but I do think I'm better.

"I just need to get some sleep, mom." I promised him.

He nodded, pressing a few kisses against my forehead. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Good night, mom. Good night, dad." I looked at Youngbae who nodded at me and walked out of the room with Jinhwan when Seungri let me go.  
They're not mad... That's good.

"C'mon Yunhyeongie, let's get some sleep."

"Jinhwan..."

"Hm?"

"Is... Is Donghyuk home...?"

Jinhwan sighed and shook his head. "No..." he said quietly.

"Do... Do you think that-"

"Yunhyeongie, enough. Donghyuk might be an idiot but he's not an asshole. You've been friends for so long... He will break up with you first before doing anything with Minho. I'm sure of it. Please don't think about it..."

I nodded as we walked inside his room.  
"You know... I met someone tonight." I said as I took my sweater off, wearing the shirt I usually slept with while Jinhwan was changing as well.

"Met someone?" He asked, "what do you mean?"

"He sat next to me while I was in the club and tried to cheer me up. I tried to ignore him but... He was the one who took me to that cafe... He tried to cheer me up after I saw Minho and Donghyuk..."

"I see... is he cute?" He asked me with a smile.

"I... I guess? I felt so down I didn't really think about it..." I said, "but... he was nice. I mean, I don't know why he was nice to me, but he was really nice."

Jinhwan hummed. "Of course he was nice to you. You're a really beautiful guy Yunhyeongie. You know mom always says you and I are his beautiful and precious boys."

I looked at him before looking down, moving the blanket away.   
"What does it matter if the guy I care so much about isn't being honest with me..." I asked quietly.

Jinhwan looked at me in worry after he dressed up. "Yunhyeongie... you two need to eventually talk when you'll be ready. I know Donghyuk and you know him, he would never hurt you on purpose."

"Jay... Then why didn't he say something...?" I asked, sobbing as I sat on the bed. "He first tested me... getting mad at me for telling Minho that he's mine. He then lied to me, saying he has work when he went to visit Minho... And now he told me he wants to go on a break to figure things out when in reality... He wanted to go on a date with Minho..."

"It doesn't sound like Donghyuk and you know it," Jinhwan argued. "Hear his part of the story before jumping to conclusions."

"I wonder if I shouldn't have kissed him that day... Maybe then things wouldn't turn out to be such a mess..."

"Yunhyeongie, snap out of this." Jinhwan made me look at him. "It's okay you don't want to see him right now, take your time. But don't think such things before you hear him out. C'mon, let's go to sleep..."

I nodded as I looked down. I should get some sleep for now. Maybe after spending some time with Jinhwan I'll feel a bit better.

"Hm? Yunhyeongie, is that yours?" Jinhwan picked something off the floor. "It's a phone number."

Right, Chanwoo. "Yeah... the guy gave me his number..."

Jinhwan hummed. "I see he's into you."

"The last thing I think about right now is dating," I argued. "Let's just go to sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a surprise!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chanwoo's POV**

I sighed as I got back home. I'm exhausted, it was a long night.

"Chan, is that you?" I heard a voice from upstairs.

"Yes!"

"What were you doing out so late?"

"Nothing!" I rolled my eyes and took my jacket off as I made my way to my room.  
I was supposed to come back earlier but I ended up delaying for two hours. That guy I met tonight...  
At first, I talked with him because he looked cute, and then I found myself comforting him because his boyfriend is a jerk.   
I hope he's fine.

His brother came after him so I guess he's going to be okay. I didn't even get his name, but 'pretty boy' suits him well.  
He was crying so much tonight, though... I really am worried. A guy like him deserves a better boyfriend than that.

"Wandering around again Chan?"

"Get out of my room, Hanbin," I complained.

"Where have you been until now?"

"Clubbing."

"Without your brothers? That's betrayal, Chan." Hanbin dropped himself on my bed.

"What brothers?" I rolled my eyes.

"Jung Chanwoo!" Hanbin placed a hand over his chest. "Did you get amnesia on your way back, you brat? I'm talking about Jiwon and me."

"Since when do I consider you two as my brothers?"

"Since we decided you are."

"Hanbin, get the fuck out of my room. Seriously. Don't you have anything better to do with your life?"

"How that wound you got?" he ignored me and lifted my shirt with no shame.  
I hissed as he moved his fingers lightly over the wound above my stomach.

He sighed deeply. "This guy... God, I wish we could kill them and take over."

I made him let go of me, stepping away. "I was careless. It wasn't supposed to happen. Jiyong and Seunghyun have their messed up way to deal with things... There's nothing we can do. Maybe things will get easier with all the work they have been doing lately."

"I don't see how beating any of us when we fail is helping." He argued.

"You don't fail." I frowned. "You always do exactly what he wants."

"You also don't fail. You made a mistake once and-"

"Hanbin, enough. I'm tired so go to your room."

He sighed deeply and nodded, looking back at me as he opened the door.  
"Don't worry, eventually we'll manage to bring them down." He said and walked away.

Don't worry?  
"Who said I'm worried...?" I mumbled and changed my clothes.

I just don't understand how we got into this mess in the first place.  
This guy... I heard his brother saying how worried he was and also their mom. He's lucky to have a loving family to support him...   
I barely remember how my family was before I joined those two assholes. I probably was out of my mind then if I stayed in this stupid 'Mafia' bullshit.   
But it's not like either of us actually had a choice.

And Hanbin and Jiwon aren't better... Acting like my brothers...   
I don't understand why. I sighed deeply.  
Whatever. I've survived in this place for about five years if not longer. I'll be fine.

I'll just need to be more careful or next time I'll have to worry about a bigger injury.

"Morning sleepy head," Jiwon said as I walked inside the kitchen in the morning. "Hanbin said you were out until late."

I nodded, brushing my hair with my fingers as I opened the fridge to get juice. "Hanbin should mind his own damn business..."

"Chan, he's worried about you." Jiwon sighed. "He said your injury still looked awful."

"It'll be fine."

"Sit your ass on the couch after breakfast, I'll bandage it."

"Jiwon..." I whined. "Stop that. I'm not in this shit to play 'family'. I'm fine."

"Chan, I understand you're a really independent guy and I respect that. But Hanbin and I aren't playing. We really do think of you as our younger brother and those... assholes made you go through too much since you joined. You won't survive this all by yourself."

"I did just fine until now."

"So it wasn't you who cried in your room just a month ago?"

"I was in pain." I excused.

"And who helped you?"

I crossed my arms. "I don't like this game anymore."

"My point is, you're letting me take a look at your injury after breakfast. Now, will you please help setting the table?"

I sighed annoyed and took plates out from one of the cabinets. They can be so annoying.  
It probably was like this since the day I got here. Hanbin and Jiwon were here already for almost two years and they didn't talk with me much at first.  
I kind of miss those days. But then I remember the training I went through and think that maybe having Hanbin annoy me every once in a while isn't too bad.

"Ouch!" I hissed as Jiwon was cleaning my injury with alcohol.

"Stop moving. It already started to show signs of infection." He sighed annoyed, shaking his head. "I told you to let me take care of it earlier."

"It wasn't so bad..." I mumbled.

"Even a cut is not so bad, but if you neglect it it'd get infected you brat. Listen to us once in a while."

"Can I go now?"

"No. Stay still."

I hissed again. "Stop, you're rubbing this damn alcohol too harsh."

"Because I'm cleaning it. Look how much pus I took out from this damn wound, you fucking idiot."

"Stop!"

"Chanwoo." Jiwon held me from getting up. "Bear with it for just a few more minutes. I get it's unpleasant but I'm almost done. **Please**."

I sighed, making him let go of me before letting him continue. I really got myself into some serious mess.

"Here, I'm done," Jiwon said as he finished bandaging the wound.

I looked at the floor, seeing lots of used cotton pads covered with blood and pus.  
God this is disgusting.

"Yeah, Jung Chanwoo. This came out of you." Jiwon gave me a look. "Let me check your wound every few days to see it's healing okay."

"Yes, mom." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't even joke about it. And you go clubbing with this damn wound on your stomach."

"I barely got to drink last night." I said, "I'm fine."

"Sometimes I just don't get you." Jiwon shook his head as he closed the first aid kit.

"Damn that's disgusting," Hanbin noted as he walked inside the living room, drinking beer.

"Yeah, that came out of your idiotic brother." Jiwon said as he started to clean up all the used pads.

"I told you to get that checked earlier." Hanbin said, sitting on the couch next to me.

"Are you two done playing 'nurse'? I said I'm fine."

"Chan, this is not something to take lightly. It's true you had worse but this could've been just as bad." Hanbin noted. "Stop trying to push us away. Who'll take care of you then?"

"No one."

Hanbin hit me on the head. "Stop being an idiot and just accept the fact you have two brothers to take care of you."

"Whatever. You're a pain." I got up, groaning at the slight pain I felt. "I'm going to my room."

"Not so fast. We're going out in an hour." Jiwon said.

"Where?"

"Shopping. We need groceries."

"And you need me because...?"

"You're so pale. You need to go outside." Jiwon said. "Be ready in an hour or we'll drag you out like this."

I sighed and walked to my room.  
Those two I swear.

"How from groceries it went to buying new clothes?" I complained as we walked in the street while I was holding two bags.

"Because you could use some new clothes." Jiwon hummed.  
I rolled my eyes but stopped walking when I noticed the cute guy from yesterday. Looks like he was with his brother.

It looks like he was feeling a bit better since he was laughing. And god, he looked so adorable when he laughed.  
It's good. I'm happy he's doing a bit better now.

"What are you looking at Chan?" Hanbin asked in wonder.

"Oh? Uh... nothing. I thought I saw something strange but I was imagining things." I excused.  
If there's one thing I don't want Hanbin and Jiwon to know about, is the guy from yesterday.

"Oh, Chanwoo!" The guy waved at me.

Looks like he noticed me. Crap.

"Do you know this guy?" Hanbin asked me. "Looks cute."

"Hanbin, just..." I sighed annoyed. "Shut up, okay?" I asked and waved back at the blonde, smiling softly.

"Are you out shopping too?" He asked me when he got a bit closer.

"Yeah, I was forced to." I sighed. "Are you doing better?"

He nodded.  
"My brother took me out to cheer me up." He smiled and hugged his brother's arm.

"So you're Chanwoo..." The shorter guy said. "Thank you, I guess. For taking care of my younger brother yesterday. We all were really worried."

"It's nothing, really." I shook my head. "I'm glad I could help."

"Let's go?" His older brother asked him. He nodded and smiled at me.

"I'll see you around." He said and they walked away.  
I looked after them and sighed. I should've at least asked his name...  
  
"Soooo..." I felt an arm being wrapped around my neck. "You owe us an explanation, you brat."

"I owe you nothing," I said annoyed. "Now let's go home. I want to rest with this wound."

"I kept quiet for you. So who's this cutie?"

"No one," I said, moving away from Hanbin's touch to continue walking. "I saw him at the club and he was crying. That's all."

"And you told him your name?" Jiwon asked. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Those two seem like mafia to you?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You can never be too careful." Jiwon sighed. "Alright, let's finish and get something to eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we all know Double B are Chanwoo's parents.   
> So a bit of double B with Chanwoo moment.


	18. Chapter 18

**Jinhwan's POV**

I smiled at the blonde who drank his shake while smiling as well.  
I'm happy to see Yunhyeong is feeling better now. Last night he looked really bad and he barely managed to fall asleep.  
Seungri saw he's off too and gave us his card without even arguing this time, allowing us to spend as much as we want. 

I gently brushed Yunhyeong's hair as I drank my own shake. I don't understand what Donghyuk was thinking. The guy spent all those years taking care of Yunhyeong.  
I understand he can't be glued to him for the rest of their lives, but... Yunhyeong is really attached to him. Yunhyeong also cares about him and loves him a lot.  
This just doesn't make any sense to me.   
  


"Did you have fun today?" I asked, and Yunhyeong nodded.

"I missed spending time with you." He leaned his head against my shoulder. "You're always with June and now our parents are making you work more."

"I'm sorry Yunhyeongie." I wrapped an arm around him. "We're really busy..."

"Yeah, I know..." He sighed and took out his phone. The whole day he was checking it, and I think he's waiting for a call or a message from Donghyuk.  
It's not my business, but I asked Junhoe to tell Donghyuk when he comes back to give Yunhyeong more space. He needs a few days before he could face him.

"Would you like to go anywhere else?" I asked.

"Mom would kill us." The blonde chuckled, shaking his head. "But... Can we get a piece of cake before we go?" He asked, pointing at the desserts the cafe had.

"Of course we can. I'll get us." I smiled and got up to buy us cake.  
If Donghyuk isn't here to spoil Yunhyeong, then I and mom will.   
  


"Oh, blondie's brother." I heard a voice after I paid the cashier and looked to my side, seeing Chanwoo and the two guys who were with him.

"Oh, hey." I nodded. I don't think they were following us, and this cafe is one of the few which are around.   
I think they were just looking for a place to eat and got here.  
Seungri and Youngbae always tell us to be careful around strangers. But they don't look dangerous.

"Eating here too?" One of them asked while the purple haired guy looked through the menu.  
That's when I noticed Chanwoo was looking around until he noticed Yunhyeong. The look in his eyes was almost... Affectionate.   
Although he doesn't know him or his name, it looks like he cared about Yunhyeong.

Well, he obviously cared about him if he spent an hour and a half yesterday trying to comfort him. 

I nodded and took the pieces of cake I ordered. "It's a really good place, you should give it a try," I said and took the cakes back to our table, handing Yunhyeong his.

"Thank you!" He smiled. "You're the best hyung ever."

I chuckled.   
"I'm just glad to see you smiling." I smiled. Yunhyeong hummed, eating his cake.

I looked back at Chanwoo, he continued looking at Yunhyeong. I guess he got a crush on him.  
Well, it's hard not to. Yunhyeong is really beautiful.  
That's also why I don't understand Donghyuk, he's fortunate to have a beautiful and caring boyfriend like Yunhyeong. But he chooses Minho instead.

I sighed deeply, taking a bite from my cake too as I looked back at Yunhyeong. I hope he'll be able to figure everything out with Donghyuk.   
I managed to talk with Junhoe after he ignored me for years.   
  


"Yunhyeongie," I asked, wiping the bit of frosting he has on his cheek. "Would you like to talk with Chanwoo or should we go?"  
I don't know how serious Donghyuk is with Minho. And it's obvious Yunhyeong will be heartbroken if he really will break up with him.  
I want Yunhyeong to have someone he can talk with if he'll need to.

"Chanwoo is here?" He asked and instantly looked around, noticing Chanwoo who was still looking at him from his table.

"You want to talk with him?" I asked him again to which he nodded. I smiled and looked at Chanwoo too, waving at him before signing him to come over.  
He said something to the guys he was with before getting up and walking to us. 

"Chanwoo." Yunhyeong smiled at him, Chanwoo smiled back as he sat next to him.

"You know pretty boy, you still didn't tell me your name."

'Pretty boy', huh? Seems like Chanwoo really was crushing on Yunhyeong.  
The blonde looked at me and I gave him a slight nod. I don't think there's any harm if he'll know his name. After all, Seungri and Youngbae tried to be careful when it was about him.

"I wasn't really in the right state to introduce myself." Yunhyeong chuckled. "I'm Song Yunhyeong."

"Yunhyeong," Chanwoo said softly as he smiled at him. "I see you're much better today."

"Yeah." The blonde nodded. "My brother really cheered me up. And you too. Thank you for last night, I'm sorry if I was a jerk..."

"Nah, you had every right to get mad at me. I'm just happy to see you're okay."

I didn't miss the blush which covered Yunhyeong's cheeks.   
He said he doesn't think about dating now, but it's possible he might like Chanwoo.

"Yunhyeongie, I'm going to make a call." I said, "finish your cake."  
Yunhyeong nodded and continued talking with Chanwoo while I got up to call our driver to pick us up in about ten minutes.  
It really was a long day and both Yunhyeong and I need to rest. 

"June," I smiled.

_'Angel, is everything okay?'_ I heard Junhoe panting. He probably was training now.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I asked a driver to pick us up soon. I just wanted to ask if Donghyuk came back?"

_'Yeah...'_ Junhoe sighed deeply. _'He came back two hours ago. We're training now.'_

"Oh... I see..." I said, looking at Yunhyeong who was laughing with Chanwoo at the table. I don't want him to be sad again.  
"Can you keep him there? I don't want Yunhyeongie to run into him..."

_'I'll try. Just let me know when you're back.'_

"Okay. I love you."

_'Love you too, angel.'_ Junhoe said and I ended the call.

I sighed, shaking my head. I should probably tell Yunhyeong we're going.

**Donghyuk's POV**

"Jinhwan?" I asked Junhoe as he put down his phone.

"Yeah," he nodded. "told me to keep you away from Yunhyeong."

I sighed deeply as I sat down on the floor. "I really screwed up, huh?"

"Screwing up doesn't begin to describe it." He noted. "He was really upset."

"Fuck..." I mumbled annoyed. "I didn't mean to. I was about to tell him-!"

"It's done." Junhoe shook his head. "Just give him time to calm down. It's better this way."

I sighed in frustration. "I just... I never meant to hurt him. I don't want him to think I'm this kind of guy..."

"You two know each other for a really long time. Yunhyeong trusts you." He sighed. "I just think he didn't expect such a thing from you."

I sighed again. "Just... to know he saw us... thinking about him crying all alone in the street in the middle of the night..."

Junhoe hit me. "Then you should've thought about it. Or at least let him know where you're going. Just... Stay away from him for now."

"I know, I know! It's just hard..."  
I really feel bad for what happened. When Junhoe told me that Yunhyeong saw me...   
I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go to him and apologize but Junhoe said he's out with Jinhwan and it'd be better if I stay away. I enjoyed last night a lot. Minho is not as bad as I thought all this time. But the fact I hurt Yunhyeong...

I promised I'll look after him. 

"Will you break up with him?" Junhoe suddenly asked me.

I sighed deeply. "Well, I can't continue being with him when I know I can't only look at him..."

"Damn... You're really going to break his heart..." Junhoe mumbled and I kicked him.

"What's better? To stay with him while having an interest in Mino too?"

"No. I just wonder how you two got into this mess."

"I wish I knew..." I sighed deeply. "I'll let him calm down first."

Junhoe nodded at that and we decided to continue our practice.  
  
My room is close to Yunhyeong's, and we often have breakfast and dinner all of us together. I can't really give Yunhyeong some space unless I avoid everyone too.   
At least he's with Jinhwan now, and it seems like he's better than last night. It's good.

I just hope Yunhyeong will let me explain everything and we can be friends like before.   
I don't want this to ruin my friendship with him.   
  


_'Hey gorgeous, missing me so soon?'_

"Not funny Mino," I complained.   
I decided to call him after we were done with the practice. At least to have someone to talk with without getting the looks Junhoe was giving me.

"Yunhyeong saw us last night," I said as I dropped myself on my bed.

_'Is that so?'_

"I know you don't give a fuck about this, but I do! I feel so bad right now for hurting him."

_'Hurting him? Didn't you say you're on a break?'_

"Mino, that's not the point."

_'Look, just talk with him. How could you have known he'll be there? How is that **your** fault?'_

"I'm not saying it's my fault but it doesn't mean I don't feel bad! I still hurt him, break or not it doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings for me."

_'I get that you feel bad. But it won't solve anything.'_

"I was going to talk with him. But my brothers told me to give him some time to calm down." I sighed. "This is so messed up."

_'Again, you couldn't know he'll be there.'_

"You're not helping." I rolled my eyes. "I didn't know, but he was. I didn't know, but he saw me. It doesn't make me innocent, and it still hurt him. The last thing I wanted was to hurt him..."

_'I get it Donghyuk, but nothing you can do about it right now. Just wait for him to calm down.'_

"You're terrible with comforting."

_'Well, if you were here...'_

"It's enough that I had to spend the night over at your place."

_'You dare to complain? You completely took over my bed and I spent the night on the couch, you jerk.'_

"Because you got me drunk."

_'You weren't complaining last night.'_

"Of course I wasn't complaining, I was drunk."

_'Gorgeous, I'd like to continue this argument but even this morning you said nothing bad about last night besides your hangover.'_

I sighed. "Bye Mino."

_'Gorgeous, everything will work out, okay? Don't worry too much.'_ He said and ended the call.  
I rolled my eyes and put my phone away. I forgot Minho can be a real pain in the ass.

I agree with his point, but it doesn't mean I don't feel bad. I tried so hard to protect Yunhyeong all this time and in the end, I hurt him.

"I didn't want to hurt you..." I mumbled softly before sighing.   
I have no other choice but to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about uploading more frequently.  
> There's still about 20 chapters to go AND and epilogue...
> 
> Fun fact - in the original write Yunhyeong was the one who started dating Chanwoo and then dated Donghyuk at the same time.  
> But there was SO MUCH drama and yelling involved that we decided to change it.   
> (And it also had, like 3 different spinoffs.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)   
> stay safe!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chanwoo's POV**

**Pretty boy** _**:** _ _'I'm kind of worried, I guess...'_

I sighed at that text, understanding what he's worried about.

_'I know. It's okay to be worried.'_

**Pretty boy:** _'I think he's going to break up with me... And I want to avoid it for as long as I can...'_   
  


After talking with Yunhyeong and his brother, Yunhyeong and I started texting.  
He wrote me first, saying if it's okay he'll write me every once in a while because his family is busy. Of course, I agreed. I wanted an opportunity to talk with him more so I took it.  
If I can cheer him up, then I will.

Hanbin teased me a lot after that day, and I tried to ignore him as much as I can.  
  


_'Wouldn't that just hurt more later?'_

"Chanwoo!!"  
I groaned annoyed when I heard that voice. This definitely can't be something good.  
I got out of my bed and made my way to the study, seeing the annoying red haired guy sitting on the couch while his stupid blue haired boyfriend was sitting by the desk.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What with the job I told you to do?"

"I'm working on it," I said, really not feeling in the mood for it. "It takes time. After last time-"

"Then just be more fucking careful." Jiyong interrupted me. "I want to have as many of our men as possible in their clubs."

"They already discovered a few-"

"Then don't do just half of your job!"

I gave him a look and was about to say something, but my wound just started to finally heal, I don't want a new one.  
"Fine." I said and walked out of the study. "Fucking son of a bitch..." I mumbled annoyed.

"Got yelled?" I lifted my head to see Jiwon. I sighed deeply and nodded. He gently messed my hair, giving me a worried look.  
"Don't mind them. They're just assholes."

"Assholes who are in charge of us." I reminded him. "Not so easy to ignore."

Jiwon smiled. "Don't worry little bro, we'll get our chance to kill them."

"Easy for you to say." I chuckled, shaking my head. "I'm going out. They dropped a lot of work on me."

"Oh? For work or for a date with Yunhyeong?" He asked me amused.

"Not you too," I whined. "We're just... Talking. We met only a few times."

"Then ask him out again. Maybe that will make you feel better."

"He has a-"

"His so called boyfriend is dating someone from what you told us. So what stops you from becoming his boyfriend?"

"It's... More complicated..." I sighed. "He clearly still loves him."

"Just ask to hang out. I'm sure he won't say no." Jiwon smiled. "And if they will break up, well... He'll have you."

"I don't want to be a rebound."

"You won't. You'll simply be there to comfort him."

That's what I'm trying to do now. I'm trying to cheer him up so he won't think about his stupid boyfriend.  
He deserves better.

"I have work to do, I'll be back late." I said and made my way downstairs.

'Don't get yourself killed!' I heard Jiwon saying. I shook my head and walked out of the house.  
I really wait for the day I can stop doing those damn dirty jobs for them. Those assholes annoy us too much with their stupid revenge plans.  
Sure, it's quiet most of the time unless we bother them or fail, but it's still really annoying.

_"Maybe I should ask Yunhyeong to meet up?"_ I thought, looking at the list Jiyong sent me. _"It will distract both of us a bit."  
_ So I texted him if he wants to meet for lunch at a nice cafe I know. He answered me a minute later that he'll be happy to and he's going to get ready.  
I smiled at it. I guess work can wait for a bit.

So I sent Yunhyeong the address and started driving there.  
I'll spend a few hours with him before continuing what that jerk dropped on me. I wasn't really feeling like doing it now anyway.  
They became obsessed about those two guys recently, I don't get why and honestly I don't care.

"Chan." Yunhyeong smiled as he noticed me when I got out of the car.  
I must say, he looked really cute today.

"Yunhyeongie." I smiled back at him, "I hope you're hungry."

"Yeah." He chuckled and we both walked in.  
We sat at one of the tables and the waitresses gave us menus before walking away.

"I have to admit, it was random," Yunhyeong noted. "But I'm glad to go out."

"I'm happy you agreed." I smiled. "You look really beautiful today."  
He smiled, looking down as he blushed. God, he's adorable.   
How can his boyfriend be so stupid and break up with someone like him? I just don't get it. I really don't get it.  
But like Jiwon said, if Yunhyeong will want, I'll be there to comfort him when it'd happen.

"Pick whatever you want, I'll pay."

"Chan-!"

"I asked you out, I'll pay." I shook my head. "Don't be so stubborn, pretty boy."

He pouted. "It's unfair."

"No, I'm paying Yunhyeongie."

He sighed as he gave up.   
"Fine, but I'm paying for dessert."

"Fine." I sighed amused, deciding it's better not to argue. If it'd give me a chance to talk with him longer...

We ordered what we want and waited until the food came.  
When it did, Yunhyeong thanked the waitress and looked at his order in excitement.

"It looks really good!"

"Then try it." I chuckled. "It's not a bad place."  
I smiled to myself as I looked at him eating, he's such an adorable and innocent guy. I really don't understand who has the heart to break up with him.  
I obviously don't know him as well as his family or boyfriend do, but I can tell he's not a bad guy and that he didn't do anything wrong. So why...

I sighed and shook my head. I better not overthink this. It's Yunhyeong's business and he's more hurt by this.

"Is it good?" I asked him and he nodded, smiling. I smiled back and started eating as well.  
At least I get to meet with him.

  
After that, we ordered a dessert. I couldn't help but smile as Yunhyeong insisted on feeding me.  
I let him without arguing and fed him as well.  
I definitely prefer seeing him smile like this and being happy than seeing him cry like he did the night I met him. I don't want him to be sad again... he doesn't deserve that.

After we finished eating I decided to take him for a walk.  
I honestly don't want to say goodbye to him. Spending time with Yunhyeong is honestly better than listening to Jiyong's bullshit or have Hanbin bother me.

As we walked, I felt Yunhyeong was hesitantly trying to hold my hand but in the end, he didn't.  
I chuckled at that and took his hand in mine instead.  
While we ate I learned he has a really good relationship with his brothers and with his parents, having his mom spoil him. I told him I live with my brothers because it'd be weird to introduce Hanbin and Jiwon as anything but that.  
I didn't feel comfortable hiding everything from him, but I think it's better this way for now.

I took out my phone when I heard it ringing, getting a really pissed sounding Jiyong yelling at me. For fuck's sake...

"Yeah... Yeah, I know... I'm on it!" I said annoyed and ended the call.  
I'll definitely pay for this later. This can't be good.

"Is... Everything okay...?" Yunhyeong asked in worry.

"Don't worry, everything is okay." I smiled at him. "But I have to go."

He looked at me with a disappointed look. "You have to...?"

I nodded. He sighed softly.  
"Wait with me until my brother comes?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course." I nodded and Yunhyeong took out his phone to call his brother.  
We both sat on a bench, waiting for his brother to come while holding hands. At least I got to spend time with him today.

"He's here." Yunhyeong suddenly said when a car stopped nearby.

He looked at me with a smile and pressed a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you, Chan, I really enjoyed today." He said and walked to the car.

I was too surprised to say something, trying to process what happened.  
Did... Did Yunhyeong just...  
I mean, it's not a big deal. But it still was. Does it mean there's a chance he likes me?  
I smiled to myself, getting up as well. I have work to do.

I took a deep breath as I returned back home at night.  
I was hoping Jiyong will forget about today but seeing him waiting on the couch in the living room I understood I got no luck.

"I'm-"

"Save your excuses." He interrupted, shaking his head as I saw him playing with his gun with his hand. "I thought I was clear."

"I did what you asked." I argued.

"Chan, how old were you when we took you in?"

"13."

"Right, 13. We gave you a new home, raised you, trained you, gave you money and you can't even do one damn thing I asked of you to do? What happened to you with this damn Seungri that made you start being careless? Did he beat out of you all the training you've been through? Hm?"

I looked down at the coffee table, just not to look directly at Jiyong.

"Answer me Chanwoo!"

I usually was good at hiding what I felt. I wasn't supposed to show I'm in pain or that I'm scared or anything like that.  
I hated Jiyong more than I was scared of him. But right now I'm sure nothing I'll say will make the situation better.

"You told me to watch my actions..." I said, "I'm trying to be careful so I won't get caught-"

"Stop bullshitting me!"

I jumped in my place when Jiyong shot the coffee table I was looking at. I didn't expect him to do it.

"One incident and you're scared of getting caught? What are you, fucking five? You should do as you're asked to!"

I said nothing at that.  
Jiyong sighed deeply, moving his fingers through his hair. "You know Chan... I have a feeling that you need a reminder..."

I jumped at that. I know where this is going and I don't like it at all.

"Stop it, it's clear he got it." I heard Hanbin's voice and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Stay out of it."

Hanbin held my shoulder a bit tighter. "I'm sorry, but you're taking it too far." He said in his best calm but annoyed tone. "He got it. He won't do that again."

Jiyong sighed at that. "I see I treat you a bit too well, Hanbin."

"You won't gain anything from hurting him now," Hanbin argued. "Enough, I'm taking him to his room."

Hanbin grabbed my arm and walked with me upstairs to my room.

"Luckily I was still awake." He sighed in relief as he closed the door.

I hugged him tightly. I usually won't do it. He's annoying and I don't like it.  
But I honestly don't know what could've happened if he didn't show up.

"Jesus..." Hanbin mumbled, gently rubbing my back. "It's okay, Chan. Everything is okay now..."

I held him tighter. But for how long?  
Not to say Yunhyeong... how can I be with him and let him be in such a big risk?  
It's selfish of me to want him and possibly put him in danger. I don't want to hurt him... But...

"Hey, Chan..." Hanbin said softly, brushing my hair. "It's okay. He won't hurt you... You should get some sleep..."

I shook my head. "I can't do this Hanbin."

"Do what?"

"Yunhyeong. I can't risk him like that."

"Now don't be an idiot, you said his boyfriend is a jerk for leaving him and now you want to do the same?"

"But-"

"This won't last forever..." Hanbin said quieter. "Just like we won't let them hurt you, be sure we'll make sure they won't hurt him too. Don't do this mistake, Chan. You're clearly crushing on him and he clearly likes you."

I sighed deeply. "When will it end?"

"I told you, we will get our chance. Until then we need to be patient..."

To be patient. I hate it.  
If it was up to me I would've shot them in their sleep. Not like I didn't try. But Hanbin and Jiwon stopped me before I could even do something.

"Do you want me to stay for the night?" Hanbin suggested.

"I'm not a kid."

"Yeah, but you still need to calm down."

"Stop it. I'll be fine." I promised, letting go of him.  
Hanbin sighed deeply before messing my hair and walking out of my room, wishing me goodnight as he closed the door.  
  
I sighed deeply as I dropped myself on the bed.  
Yunhyeong is really lucky to have loving parents from what he told me. They care about him a lot and they really are worried about him. His brothers clearly cared a lot about him too.  
How did I get into this mess? I wish I knew. I wish I could get out of it.

But it's not happening anytime soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fact - the original ver didn't show much of Chanwoo's perspective and how he, Hanbin, and Jiwon ended where they are.  
> Not to say their their relationship was a bit different.
> 
> I keep messing up the chapters, but it's around 40.  
> Just 20 more to go! (And an epilogue)
> 
> Have a great week 💕


	20. Chapter 20

**Yunhyeong's POV**

"You kissed him?" Jinhwan asked me in excitement as we both were making dinner.

"It wasn't on the lips, it was just a kiss on the cheek." I said amused as I was cutting the vegetables.

"Still!"

I chuckled. "He's just really sweet. He's done a lot for me although we were strangers and I had a lot of fun hanging out with him."

"Will you agree to go on an actual date with him?"

"Well... It's complicated." I sighed. "This can be considered a date, but-"

"No no no. It needs to be an official date!"

"Jay..." I whined. "Focus on dinner than on me and Chan."

"But he clearly likes you. He's probably waiting for an opportunity to ask you out."

"To ask who out?" We heard Seungri's voice as he walked inside the kitchen.

"Yunhyeong's future boyfriend." Jinhwan answered.

"Jay!" I argued but he simply smiled and continued focusing on dinner.  
I sighed at that. He's a really nosy big brother.

"Future boyfriend?" Seungri frowned. "Yunhyeongie, you're seeing someone?"

"Well, yes." I sighed. "But he's really sweet, mom!"  
I didn't really like him at first, but the more time we spend together the more I actually think he's really a good guy.

"He's the one who cheered Yunhyeongie up the day he didn't an answer us." Jinhwan noted and I hit him.

"I see." Seungri sighed. "You're being careful, right?"

I nodded. "We're mostly texting. But we met a few times and there always were people there."

"I expect you to bring him over for dinner."

"Mom! It's still **way** too early for that!" I shook my head.

"I need to know who's trying to steal my precious boy from me." Seungri hummed and took a bite from the food we were making before walking out of the kitchen.

"What about Donghyuk?" Jinhwan asked me quietly.

I sighed deeply. "We still didn't talk..."

"Yunhyeongie..."

"I know. It's just... I'm scared. If it was someone else... But we're talking about Song Minho..."

"You should just let him go and hope he's happy," Jinhwan said in worry. "I'm sure it's not easy, but it's not fair for the both of you..."

"We were happy!" I argued. "Until Minho decided to interfere..."

Jinhwan looked at me in worry, gently rubbing my back. "I know, Yunhyeongie... I know how much Donghyuk is important to you and how much he means to you. I'm sure you're no less important to him. But considering everything that happened... I don't think this is going to work out anymore..."

"It's not fair..." I said quietly. "I didn't want him to take Donghyuk away from me... but it seems like he already did..."

Jinhwan hugged me. "I know it's not fair Yunhyeongie, but you should think of his happiness first. That's how I was with June, I only cared about him being happy."

I know that. I want Donghyuk to be happy. He did so much for me over the years while I could never do anything back for him.  
But he's going to date the one person who hates me. To let Donghyuk date him...

"I know..." I mumbled. "I just don't like it..."

"I know. But promise me you'll talk with him soon. You two will only continue to suffer like this."

I sighed again. "Fine... I'll go and talk to him after dinner."

"Don't push yourself."

I shook my head. It's been a bit over a week since I saw Donghyuk with Minho. I really don't think I should wait longer. Jinhwan is right.  
Delaying it wouldn't help. Donghyuk won't choose me again and it's just stupid. I'm sure he feels uneasy about everything too.

"I'll be fine." I promised. 

So after dinner, I took a tray for Donghyuk instead of Seungri.  
Poor Donghyuk was avoiding everyone just because of me. I know it's because Jinhwan asked him to, but it probably was hard for him.

I carefully knocked on his door, hearing him saying 'come in' before opening it.

"Just leave it on the desk, mom." He said, looking at his phone.

"I was hoping we could talk..." I asked, putting the tray on his nightstand instead.

He lifted his head to look at me.  
"Yunhyeongie..." he said softly.

"Hey," I smiled softly, sitting on the edge of his bed as he sat down as well.  
It feels like it's been months since I saw him when in reality I saw him only a week ago. With Minho.

"I'm... I'm sorry you had to avoid everyone because of me."

He shook his head, gently taking my hands in his. "I'm sorry for going out with Mino without telling you... You deserved to know."

I looked down at our hands, feeling him gently moving his thumbs over the back of my hands.  
I thought I'd be more hurt and angry with him. But seeing him now just made me understand how much I actually miss him. We barely left each other's side for a really long time.  
But I guess it's something I'll have to get used to now.

"Can I know why...?" I asked quietly. "I told you that you can talk with me. When you said you want to figure it out alone... I didn't think it'd be alone with Minho..."

"I just..." Donghyuk sighed. "I know you don't like him and I thought you'll be so upset if I told you that. I planned to tell you after that night..."

"I was more hurt finding that out that way... I've spent that night thinking what I'm doing wrong and how to fix it..." I started sobbing, taking back one of my hands to wipe away my tears.   
God, I really didn't want to cry right now.  
"I just didn't know that I was the problem..."

"Yoyo-"

"Let's break up, Dong... If he makes you more happy than I can... Then it'd be selfish of me to want you to stay... We both know it's for the best..."

He held my hand tightly. "Yunhyeongie... I was happy with you too..."

"But you still chose him..." I wiped my tears again. "You chose him even though I love you so much..."

"I-"

"You went to see him behind my back. You went on a date with him without saying a word... You did all of this just for him..."  
I made Donghyuk let go of my hand, shaking my head. "I really love you, Dong... I kinda wish we didn't have to... But it's better for us."

"I love you, too, Yunhyeongie... I really do..." Donghyuk hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry..." 

"From all the people who could take you away from me... I didn't want it to be him..." I mumbled, burying my face in his shoulder.  
"Does he really make you that happy...?"

"Yes... In his own fucked up way... I can't really explain it, but I want to give him a chance. He deserves it..." Donghyuk said quietly.  
"Yunhyeongie... I know it's selfish of me but... I don't want to lose you as my brother."

We were best friends and brothers for years before we started dating. But we still were just as close as a couple.  
I know it won't be like it anymore. I know I won't be able to have Donghyuk all to myself anymore. I'll have to share him. And I don't like it at all.   
But I can't be selfish forever.

"I... I know... I'll need a bit of time." I said quietly. "But you don't have to avoid me anymore..."

I took a deep breath and lifted my head to look at Donghyuk, smiling softly as I stroked his cheek. "It's okay, Dong. You deserve someone who'll make you happy." I said. "And... I think I might have someone like this as well..."

"Wait... what?" Donghyuk frowned, instantly taking my hand in his. "What do you mean?"

"The night I saw you... I was such a mess. I literally started crying in the middle of the street. But there was this one guy who managed to cheer me up a bit although I told him to leave me alone. He was really kind to me, and he helped me go through this week not feeling like complete shit. So... I guess you can stop worrying about me..."

"No, I can't. Who the hell is this guy?"

"His name is Chanwoo and he's really sweet..." I hummed. "We're just...friends, I think? I told him so many times how I feel for you. But... I do want to try now..."

"Huh... so you already have someone."

"I guess..." I said quietly. "It's not like I planned it. He was simply... There for me..." I sighed softly, paying my attention to the tray I brought. "C'mon, you should eat."

He nodded, pressing a soft kiss on my cheek. "Thank you Yunhyeongie..."

I smiled and put the tray on his lap so he could eat. I really feel bad he had to spend the last week like this.   
But I went out often so he wasn't completely stuck here.  
I feel sad I had to let him go. I do love him a lot. I've known him for such a long time and he's someone really important in my life.  
How can I not?  
But I think I'd feel even worse if he stayed with me only because I asked him to and not because he wants to.

I gently brushed his hair and stood up to let him eat before walking out of his room to my own room, taking out my phone.

 _'We officially broke up.'_ I texted Chanwoo.

It took him about 10 minutes until he texted me back.

 **Chan:** _'I'm sorry to hear. How are you?'_

_'I guess I'm fine. It was obvious he won't stay. But I am sad... It wasn't an easy decision.'_

I think I'm not feeling completely down after this because of Chanwoo. If I didn't meet him and didn't have him to cheer me up...   
I guess I would have tried to avoid the subject as long as possible and lock myself in my room.

 **Chan:** _'Break up is never easy. I hope you can be happier now.'_

_'It depends. Will you ask me out on a date?'_

I hope I'm not wrong about it. Jinhwan said so many times it looks like Chanwoo likes me and I think so too.  
But he never tried to actually hit on me or make a move.  
  


 _'Chan...?'_ I texted him when it's been over five minutes.

 **Chan:** _'Had to make sure I read it correctly...'_ he wrote and I chuckled at it.

 **Chan:** _'I mean... Wow.'_

 _'Does it mean no?'_ I asked.

 **Chan:** _'This weekend, will you please go on a date with me, pretty boy?'_

I smiled.

_'Of course.'_

**Chan:** _'I can't wait for the weekend now.'_

I smiled. _'Me neither.'  
_ I really am going to have a date with Chanwoo this weekend. I'm excited now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing breakups 😂  
> I don't think there ever was a need for two characters to break up in our stories...  
> Anyways, sorry if it's not really what you expected, but that's what had to be done for the plot to continue.
> 
> I'll put a notice in Donghyuk x Minho parts in case someone would want to skip that.  
> I know this ship is kinda...weird? But it works. In a way. 
> 
> Please stay safe and have a great day! 💕


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Minho x Donghyuk in the beginning.  
> You've been warned.

**Donghyuk's POV**

"So he already has someone, huh..." Minho sighed, inhaling his cigarette as he brushed my hair.  
He was pretty busy lately because our parents were really tense.

Minho returned to work a week after he quit so now I couldn't see him outside of work. He did have some time on the weekend because he worked at the bar in those days.  
So I came over to his place and we were in his balcony now, he sat on the couch while smoking and I was lying down with my head on his lap.  
It was kinda relaxing. 

"Yeah... Apparently he met someone." I sighed. "Probably some brat."

"Why do you care? Doesn't it make everything easier for you?" Minho asked. "He has someone, so I get you all to myself."

"Jerk." I hit his chest, rolling my eyes. "He's meeting someone we know nothing about. It can be dangerous."

"Gorgeous, leave it to your parents to worry about."

"Mom won't say no to him. Dad wouldn't mind if mom doesn't mind." I sighed deeply. "But I can't say anything either."

"Then don't. C'mon, don't tell me you came all the way here to talk here about blondie." Minho scolded me. "You need a fucking drink."

"Can't wait to get me drunk later?"

"I clearly can't."

I sighed and sat down as Minho put off his cigarette. We got up and I followed him inside the apartment.  
Minho got a bar in his apartment so he could make drinks even when he's at home. Most of the time he preferred to buy beer packs but when he wanted to put some effort he actually used it.  
  
So I sat on the bar and watched him as he made us drinks. Everything that happened was slowly starting to hit me.  
I dated Yunhyeong. I went on a date with Minho. Yunhyeong broke up with me.   
He has someone else.   
  
And I'm feeling a bit guilty.

I know it's not my fault. We both agreed it's better this way. I have someone else in mind and Yunhyeong has someone who'll look after him.  
I'm not the only one he needs anymore.  
  
It makes me feel a bit sad. It's like I broke my promise to him. But Seungri told me to start taking care of myself a long time ago, I just didn't listen.  
I protected Yunhyeong all this time. I made sure he's safe and he will always have someone around him.  
He has a new family now. A family that loves him and cares a lot about him.

And just like he accepted Minho, I'll have to accept the brat who is his boyfriend. 

Minho handed me my drink while holding his own, walking around the bar to stand in front of me.

"I know it wasn't easy, gorgeous." He said, wrapping one arm around my waist to pull me closer to himself. "But I promise that I'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

"You'll stop acting like an asshole?" I asked amused and Minho chuckled, kissing me softly.

"I'll try my best. Be my boyfriend, Kim Donghyuk."

"Or else what?"

"I'll start annoying you again and flirting with you until you agree."

"I don't know..." I hummed. "Did you ask permission from my parents?"

"Gorgeous, your parents trust me enough."

"So if I'll ask my dad if he's okay with you fucking me..."

"Donghyuk."

I smiled. "Of course I'll be your boyfriend, you jerk," I said and took a sip from my drink.  
Minho rolled his eyes before doing the same and kissing me. I smiled against his lips and kissed him back, wrapping an arm around his neck.  
Every time Minho opens his mouth I regret ever going out with him. But I don't think he's a bad guy.

I've got to spend some time with him while I kept my distance from Yunhyeong, which was quite difficult, and I've got to know Minho better. He has his ways to show he cares for someone.   
He's actually quite artistic. We share a similar taste in music.   
And he actually can be kind of silly and sweet.

I moaned into the kiss as he made it deeper, feeling him pulling me even closer.  
I decided to put my drink down and wrapped both my arms around his neck as we kissed.  
And, I must admit, he's a good kisser.

"Easy there." I chuckled as I felt myself leaning backward, looking at Minho who kissed me again.

"Don't tell me to go easy when you're finally mine," Minho said and kissed me again. "You own me lots of kisses."

"Oh? Says who?"

"Says me, for all the times I wanted to embrace you and I couldn't."

"Someone is getting a bit too selfish," I noted before Minho kissed me again.

"I was staying away from you for all those years, I think I have the right to be goddamn selfish." Minho hissed before kissing me again and again and again.

This guy...   
He can be so immature sometimes.

I moaned softly as I felt his warm lips against my neck.

"No..." I said in frustration when I heard Minho's phone. Looks like our alone time is over.  
Minho didn't look pleased at all as he answered the phone, letting go of me.  
It's probably my dad and I want to kill him for interrupting us right now.

I sighed softly and watched Minho as he spoke. By how serious he looked all of a sudden it seems like I was right. It was my dad or at least one of my parents.  
A few hours alone, is it too much to ask?

"Is everything okay?" I asked him.

Minho shook his head as he sighed. "I have to go, I've got work to do."

I sighed as well, hugging him. "This is so unfair..." I said quietly.

"I know, gorgeous. But I can't go against your parents." Minho hugged me back. "I promise that when we'll have the time I'll take you out on a date. Okay?"

I nodded and kissed him softly. "Be safe."

Minho kissed me back, smiling. "Aren't I always? Give me a few minutes and we'll go out, okay? It's better not to keep Youngbae waiting."

I nodded and watched him walking upstairs to his room. I took out my phone and texted Youngbae if he needs some help while I was waiting for Minho to come back.  
Unfortunately, he told me to stay home to rest so I had no other choice. We have been working hard for them lately, but I can handle it.  
But I guess it's better not to argue. 

"Alright, gorgeous. Let's go." Minho said, kissing me before we made our way out of his apartment. 

**Youngbae's POV**

I sighed annoyed, looking at the five men who were lying on the floor. I was pissed.  
  
Seungri and I checked out lists about a hundred times. We went through all of our men but it seems like there were more and more men in our clubs and I don't understand why.  
I don't understand what's going on and I'm so close to losing my patience. We didn't work hard all those years just for this to happen.

"Nothing new?" I asked Minho who walked into the room, lighting a new cigarette.

He looked at me and shook my head. "All cameras show nothing. It looks like someone messed with it."

"Fuck..." I mumbled annoyed. I'm losing workers and at this rate, we'll have to close our clubs to prevent this shit from keep happening.  
  
"You found nothing?"

"No..." Minho sighed. "We looked at everything and questioned every suspicious guy but got nothing."

This is definitely not good.  
I'm not even worried about money. We had enough and didn't waste a lot. What I'm worried about is our fucking business we worked for a lot.

"Fuck this." I threw my cigarette to the floor and stepped on it.

"I think this one is still alive," Minho noted when he checked the men on the floor.

He kicked the guy to lie on his back. The guy groaned in pain.   
He's not dead. But he will be soon.

"Who sent you?" Minho asked him.

"Fuck off..."

"Who fucking sent you?!" I asked annoyed, shooting a bullet into his leg.

"Fuck...! Jiyong and Seunghyun! Jiyong and Seunghyun di-!"

I shot his head before he could even finish the sentence.  
I knew it. I fucking knew it. Those two assholes have been messing with Seungri and me all those months and I'm not going to let them get away from it now.

"I guess that's bad."

"It's really bad." I shook my head. "Call someone to clean here."

"Are we going to close the clubs?"

"I'll think about it." I sighed and walked out of the room. I need to let Seungri know. We've been waiting for years to do something about them and we have to plan something now before it'd get even worse.

I got into my car and started it. I should probably go home and wait for Seungri so we could talk. Just as I thought about it, my phone rang and it was Seungri.   
How convenient.

"Doll, I was just about-"

_'We have a problem.'_

I frowned. "what kind of problem?"  
He was supposed to sell something, he has done that so many times before. What could already go wrong?

_'It feels off. I think it was a setup. I've been waiting for over two hours and I can't contact the buyer.'_

"What? Why would anyone..." I paused.   
This can't be a work of Jiyong and Seunghyun too... Right?

_'Bae?'_

"Doll, get out of there and come home now."

_'What's wrong?'_

"I figured something out, I'll tell you when you're back. Be careful on your way home."

_'Okay. I'm on my way.'_ Seungri sighed deeply.   
  


"Bae, what's-" I pulled Seungri to a deep kiss before he could finish.  
I'm so relieved he returned home safely.

"Bae!" He complained, "What's going on?"

"Jiyong and Seunghyun. That's what." I said as I walked around our study. "They keep getting their damn men in our clubs and now this? They're fucking messing with us and I swear that once I'll find them I'll fucking shoot a bullet in their heads!" I said annoyed and shot one of the bottles that were on the table.

"Bae, wait. What are you-"

"We found five more men," I said annoyed, letting Seungri take the gun from me. "They said Jiyong and Seunghyun are in charge of them."

"I fucking knew it!" Seungri said annoyed. "I swear to god Jiyong will pay for this shit!"

"We need to find them first."

"God this is just a complete nightmare..." Seungri sighed deeply.

"M-Mom...?" We turned to look at the door, seeing Yunhyeong peeking his head.

"Yes, Yunhyeongie?"

"I'm going out, Chan is waiting for me."

"Okay, be careful, sweetie."

Yunhyeong nodded and closed the door after himself.

"Chan?" I asked.

"I told you, Yunhyeongie is dating someone." Seungri sighed. "This doesn't matter now. What are we going to do?"

"I think we should close the clubs for now." I crossed my arms, sighing annoyed as I leaned against the desk. "This way we'll prevent from more of our men to disappear."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Seungri sighed deeply. "And closing the clubs means we can have Seunghoon and Minho focus only on finding those damn guys that are doing this."

"Such a mess..."

This was a mess. A mess which is lasting for too damn long.  
Finding Jiyong and Seunghyun will be the easy part. We need to figure out what we'd do after that.   
I should have killed them in that damn alley years ago.

"I need a drink." Seungri shook his head, taking out a new bottle. "I don't like this at all."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chanwoo's POV**

"Are you fucking out of your mind?" I asked Jiwon surprised while he was setting the table for dinner.

"It's only reasonable we'll get to meet your boyfriend properly. It's been over two months."

"But to bring him here? With those two psychos?"

"Relax, they should be out of town for a few days." Hanbin interrupted, "I heard they had plans. They won't even know he was here."

"I don't like it..." I sighed, shaking my head. "I don't think it's a good idea..."

"C'mon Chan." Jiwon pouted. "No harm in bringing him for dinner, besides think about the bright side, you'll get to spend the night with him."

I hit him. It's not that I don't want to have Yunhyeong over. I'm just... Worried.  
I'm definitely not on Jiyong and Seunghyun's good side, and if they'd find out about Yunhyeong they will use it against me. That's a terrible idea.

"Why won't you ask him at least?" Hanbin asked, stealing a few vegetables from one of the plates. Jiwon scolded him but Hanbin simply smiled, pressing a kiss on his cheek.   
Yuck.

"If he'll say yes, we'll check when those two leave and when they come back." Jiwon continued.

I sighed deeply. "Fine."  
But if he's coming for dinner it means he'll ask me to come as well.  
He's been talking with me for a week now that he wants me to meet his family because that's important for him. I'm kind of worried about it.   
It's not that I don't want to, I'm just not sure if his family will even like me.

"Great! Text him now." Hanbin said in excitement.

"Now? Can't it wait for tomorrow?"

"No, now."

I rolled my eyes and took my phone from the counter, looking for my chat with Yunhyeong.

_'Hey, I know it's random. But do you want to come over for dinner?'_ I texted him. _'My brothers really want to meet you properly.'_

**Pretty boy:** _'Does it mean you'll finally agree to come for dinner at my place?'_

_'Sure, but you first.'_

**Pretty boy:** _'You sound like a kid. Fine, I'll come first. Just tell me when! I'll let my mom know.'_

"He said yes, happy?" I showed Jiwon and Hanbin the chat.

"Pretty boy huh?" Hanbin asked amused.

"Besides that." I said annoyed.

"Our Chan is crushing hard on someone. How adorable." He smiled and messed my hair. I slapped his hand away.

"C'mon, let's finish with dinner." Jiwon sighed.

* * *

"Chan!" Yunhyeong said cheerfully as I opened the front door. I smiled and hugged him tightly.   
God, he's just so adorable.

I made Hanbin and Jiwon promise they won't do something to scare him and hid any possible weapon he might find by accident.  
We also made sure about five times that Jiyong and Seunghyun won't be back today or tomorrow. I hope this will go well.

"Hey, Yunhyeongie." I smiled back at him, letting him into the house. "I'm happy you could make it."

He looked around. "Wow, it looks even bigger than the outside..." he said and turned to look at me.

"So you only live with your brothers?" He asked me in wonder.

"Yeah." I nodded. It's safe to say this rather than risk saying something wrong.

"Such a big house just for three people..." Yunhyeong hummed.

"I need a lot of space." I heard Hanbin saying as he walked into the living room. "And it's perfect for Chan because he likes avoiding us."

"Chan, it's not nice." Yunhyeong frowned. "I could never avoid my hyung."

I gave Hanbin a look before sighing. "Yunhyeongie, you saw him before. That's one of my older brothers, Hanbin." I introduced Hanbin who gave me an amused look.

"Yeah, I remember him." Yunhyeong hummed, looking around again. "Where's your other brother?"

'In the kitchen! Hanbin come back here!'  
Hanbin sighed and walked back to the kitchen. Yunhyeong chuckled at that.

"I usually kick my brothers from the kitchen. They can't be trusted." He said amused. "Should I go and help?"

"No no. They can manage. How about I'll show you around?"  
Yunhyeong nodded, taking my hand in his as I walked with him around the house, showing him around the first floor. He said the house looked even bigger than his and that his mom gives them hell when they need to clean.  
I understood him. Jiyong and Seunghyun weren't the best at keeping the place clean from blood or alcohol.

"And this is my room," I said as I opened the door. Yunhyeong smiled, walking in to look around.

"Your room is bigger than mine and I thought I had a big room!"

I chuckled at that. "I mostly sleep here or play games when I have the time. I never thought of how big my room is."

"My brother would be jealous," Yunhyeong said, sitting on the bed as he looked around. "He always says he has no place for his things."  
I chuckled at that and sat on the bed next to him, gently brushing his hair. Yunhyeong hummed, resting his head on my shoulder.  
God, he really is adorable. And I can't believe he actually came over to my place.

"Should I be worried when I meet your family?" I asked.

He chuckled. "No, you'll be fine. My family can be weird but they all wait to meet you. I talk about you a lot."

"You do?"

"Well of course." Yunhyeong smiled at me. "My older brother likes you already. My mom and dad wanted to meet you because they're overprotective, so you don't have any other choice."

I sighed amused, wrapping an arm around him to hold him closer to myself. "I hope it'd go well..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will." He smiled and kissed me softly. I stroked his cheek and kissed him back.  
If Yunhyeong came all the way here, I'm sure I'll survive dinner at his place.

"Let's see if your brothers didn't ruin the kitchen?"

I chuckled as I shook my head but stood up, walking with him downstairs.

"Here you are, I just was about to call you," Jiwon said.

"I just showed Yunhyeong around."

"You weren't kidding when you said there's a lot of space." Yunhyeong said.

"Told you that Chan is trying to avoid us," Hanbin noted. "C'mon, let's sit down."

We all sat down around the table. I smiled at Yunhyeong as he was feeding me.  
Can he be more precious?  
And as bad as it sounds, I'm happy he and his boyfriend broke up. Because now I can have him all to myself.

"Yunhyeong, I have to ask," Hanbin said. "What on earth do you see in this brat?"

"Chan isn't a brat." Yunhyeong pouted. "He's really sweet to me."

"Only to you," Jiwon noted.  
I gave them both a look before Yunhyeong told me to open my mouth.

"Well, he's mine now." He smiled cheerfully, pressing a soft kiss against my cheek before feeding me again.

I smiled, kissing him softly. His ex is really stupid for not seeing what an amazing boyfriend he had.  
Well, then I'll look after Yunhyeong now. I'll spoil him as much as he'd want to and I'll make sure nothing bad will happen to him.  
I really like him a lot. And I won't let someone else have him now.

After dinner, I walked with Yunhyeong back to my room. He asked if he can borrow a shirt to sleep with to which I nodded.  
I looked away as he was changing his clothes and quickly changed mine as well while he wasn't looking.   
I don't want him to see something he shouldn't and then ask questions. There's no way I can explain all the injuries and scars I have without it sounding suspicious.

"God I'm tired..." Yunhyeong yawned as he dropped himself on my bed, getting comfortable.

I smiled at him, sitting on the edge of my bed as I brushed his hair. "I hope you enjoyed today," I said. "I'm sorry if my brothers were too much."

He shook his head.  
"It's okay, I had fun." He smiled. "Now come here so I'll have something to cuddle."

I chuckled. How can I possibly say no to this?  
So I lied down, making sure to cover us before letting him wrap his arms around me. He did tell me once he has a habit of hugging in his sleep, and that at home he's using a pillow.  
That definitely was so adorable.

"Go to sleep, Yunhyeongie." I brushed his hair.

"Kiss." He looked at me. I smiled and kissed him.  
He hummed as I also pressed a kiss on his forehead before he rested his head on my chest. I held him close to myself, gently brushing his hair.

"It feels nice..." Yunhyeong mumbled, getting a bit more comfortable against me before he slowly fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little 'filler' before the next chapter 😊  
> I've checked ahead to remember what comes next and beside a few things I need to fix it should be fine.
> 
> Have a great weekend and stay safe 💕


	23. Chapter 23

**Yunhyeong's POV**

"Mom, Chan texted me he's on his way." I said in excitement as I walked inside the kitchen.

Last week I stayed at Chanwoo's place and now he is finally coming to dinner after I've been trying to convince him to come for weeks.  
I really want him to meet my family since it is really important to me.

"Do you think there's enough food?"

"Yunhyeongie, there's more than enough. Trust me." Seungri chuckled. "I also made Youngbae tell your brothers to behave."

I nodded, looking at the text again. Chanwoo really is coming over!

I ran to the front door as I heard the doorbell, opening it.

"Chan!" I said in excitement, hugging him tightly.

"Hey." Chanwoo chuckled, hugging me back. "Missed you, pretty boy."

I hummed, kissing him. "I missed you too."   
I don't get to see him as often as Donghyuk and Minho meet. Jinhwan and Junhoe don't count because they live together.

"C'mon, let's go." I smiled and took his hand in mine, dragging him inside. "My mom and older brother are finishing setting the table. I'll go call everyone else."

Chanwoo nodded, smiling as he let me drag him to the living room.   
I hope this evening will go well.

"Oh Dong," I said when I noticed he was watching TV in the living room.

"Look Chan is here." I said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey...-" Donghyuk greeted Chanwoo but stopped in the middle, frowning as he looked at him.  
I looked at him in wonder and then at Chan who also had a confused expression.

"Have I seen you somewhere?" Donghyuk asked.

"You also look familiar..."

"Maybe you've seen each other on the street or something like this." I said, hugging Chanwoo's arm.

"Probably..." Donghyuk mumbled and got up. "I'll go and call the rest."

I looked after him confused before looking back at Chanwoo. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah... I'm fine." He nodded. That was weird.  
Even for Donghyuk and Chanwoo.

"So... That was one of my younger brothers," I said. "My other one should come down now too."

Chanwoo nodded, brushing my hair.

I gasped when suddenly Chanwoo was on the floor.  
"June! What the hell you're doing?!"

"Get your fucking hands off my hyung!" Junhoe looked at Chanwoo.

What the hell got into him?

"What's going on here?" Seungri asked as he walked into the living room.

"Mom! June is hurting Chanwoo!" I said, watching the two struggling as Junhoe did his best to hold Chanwoo down.

"June, what on earth-"

"That's the guy you asked us to take care of!" Junhoe said.

I frowned. What guy?  
Seungri now looked at Chanwoo as well, his confused look turned into a serious one.

"Mom..." I asked, "what's going on?"

"Yunhyeongie, stay away from him," Donghyuk said, trying to pull me away but I pushed him.

"No! I want to know why are you hurting my boyfriend!"

"Your boyfriend works for the wrong people, Yunhyeong." Seungri said coldly.  
I looked at him confused.

"He's the spy we integrated a few months ago," Donghyuk explained to me.

A spy...?  
Wait... I remember that day.  
June and Donghyuk complained in the morning that Seungri is going to call them and then they didn't return until the evening. Chanwoo was the guy they had to take care of?

Chanwoo sighed deeply, groaning annoyed. "I can explain-"

"Save it." Seungri made him look at him. "Now tell me, are you with Yunhyeong because they asked you?"

I hugged tightly Donghyuk's arm, standing a bit behind him as I looked at Chanwoo.  
Was it all an act...?

"Like hell. They don't know about him, I made sure they won't be home when he came to my place."

"Why should I believe a word you say?" Seungri asked annoyed. "I can't believe I let him even go out all alone with you."

"What should we do?" Donghyuk asked.

I looked at Seungri and then at Chanwoo.  
It couldn't be an act... Right?

"Mom... he never tried to hurt me..." I said, not knowing if that would help.

"How can we know he wasn't waiting for the right moment?"

"You think if it was all a trap I would simply come here unarmed?" Chanwoo looked at him annoyed. "Or without backup?"

"June?" Seungri asked.

Junhoe checked Chanwoo, probably looking for a weapon or something.  
"He got only his phone." He said, taking out Chanwoo's phone.

"Who knows you're here?" Seungri asked.

"Only my brothers, I swear. I never tell anyone else where I go."

"Were you the one in charge of the mess with my business?"

"I didn't have a choice!"

Seungri chuckled bitterly.   
"At least this time you're more talkative. It was a mistake to let you go the first time, I'm not going to repeat that."

"No, don't hurt him!" I said in panic, holding Donghyuk's arm tighter. "Dong... Please..."

"Yoyo, he hurt our parents-"

"He just said he didn't have a choice! You should at least hear his side instead of making assumptions. Please..." I begged. "Please, mom..."

"I can't believe you're buying this crap," Junhoe said annoyed. "He's abusing your kindness hyung."

I looked at Chanwoo.  
I've spent years looking around for information for our parents at bars and I helped Jinhwan a lot. I think I could tell who was a bad guy and who wasn't.   
Chanwoo and his brothers weren't bad. I'm sure of it.

"Mom... Please let him explain..." I begged again. "Tie him up if you want to be safe, but give him a chance..."

Seungri looked back at Chanwoo. "Who are your brothers?"

"Like I'm going t-"

"If you don't want your brain all over the damn floor you'll tell me who are they."

Chanwoo sighed deeply. "On my phone."  
Seungri looked at the phone Junhoe gave him earlier and opened it after Chanwoo told him the passcode.

"Don't think I saw them around before. Do they work with you?"

"They... They had to take care of your men after I got them out of your clubs..." Chanwoo said. "We're in charge of different things."

"So this is how my men disappeared. Finally got a clear picture. Lock him away, I'll get rid of him myself." Seungri told Junhoe.

"Mom, no!" I wanted to get closer to Chanwoo but Donghyuk stopped me as Junhoe made Chanwoo stand up.

"Let me go Donghyuk!" I struggled with him as he lifted me over his shoulder. "Donghyuk!!"

"I'm sorry, Yunhyeong. But I'm not risking it."  
  
I tried to make him let me go as he carried me upstairs while Junhoe took Chanwoo away. It isn't fair! Why are they doing this?   
I'm sure Chanwoo didn't know I'm Seungri's son and I'm sure he wasn't doing any of this out of a free will.  
Why won't they let him explain?

"Donghyuk please...!" I begged. "He can't be a bad guy, please believe me...!"

"I want to." Donghyuk made me sit on my bed, holding me so I won't get up and try to escape. "I really do want to believe you. But Yunhyeongie... I've seen enough to know he's nothing but trouble. He can't be trusted and you shouldn't be around him."

"But-!"

"No. Let mom take care of it. He knows what he's doing."

"It's not fair!" I started sobbing, trying to make Donghyuk let go of me. "You don't know why he did that. I'm not saying he's innocent but it isn't right!"

"Yunhyeong, you're simply upset right now. Once you'll calm down you'd understand it's for the best."

"No, I won't! Mom is going to kill him! I don't want Chanwoo to die!" I argued, trying to make Donghyuk let go of me.  
Chanwoo can't possibly be a bad guy!   
I don't know how he got himself into this situation but just killing him can't possibly be the answer. There has to be another way to this.  
He's been the one who kept me company when my family couldn't and thanks to him I didn't sink in self pity in the street all by myself.

He's done so much for me...   
There's got to be something I can do for him.

Donghyuk groaned as I suddenly pulled him closer to myself and kicked him, finally making him let go of me.

"I'm sorry!" I said, running out of my room.

"Yunhyeong!" I heard him calling my name as I ran downstairs.   
I have to see Chanwoo. I have to talk with Seungri and stop him from hurting him.  
If Chanwoo really is from a Mafia too, he made sure I won't know it. He never talked about the people he works it and when I was in his place it looked like he was being careful.  
He didn't want me to know, obviously. And I lied to him too. But I'm sure there's more to it than just that.   
There has to be more to this whole story than just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was longer.  
> Decided to cut it in two parts.  
> And that's why the 'family drama' tag is in there 😂
> 
> I wonder if anyone saw that coming or not...


	24. Chapter 24

**Yunhyeong's POV**

"Mom, don't hurt him!" I burst into the room.  
Chanwoo was tied to a chair and Junhoe was behind him, aiming a gun at his head. And it looks like Chanwoo already got beaten up a bit since I could clearly see blood on his face.

"Hyung, you shouldn't be here-" Junhoe started but I interrupted him.

"I don't care! Please stop and just listen to me!" I begged, looking at Seungri. "Mom... please trust me... Please..."

Seungri sighed deeply. "Yunhyeong, go back to your room."

"No!"

"Yun-"

"Go back to your room right now." I heard Youngbae's voice.

"Dad..." I said quietly, looking at him. This is really bad. This is really really bad.  
If I try hard enough I can convince Seungri. But I can't convince Youngbae in any way.

"This brat was causing us problems for months now. He's not getting out of here anytime soon if at all." Youngbae said.

"But-"

"Yunhyeong, it's okay..."

I turned to look at Chanwoo who was looking at me.

"I got myself into this mess. There's nothing you can do to make it any better. I'm just... I'm sorry."

I started to sob again, but before I could even take one step towards him someone stopped me.  
"That's enough." I heard Donghyuk say as he tried to pull me away. "Let's go, Yunhyeong."

I shook my head, trying to make him let me go. I don't like it. I don't want it.   
I don't want him to get hurt!  
I've already lost one guy I love to someone else. I'm not going to lose Chanwoo too just because he made a few mistakes.

"Yunhyeongie, just listen to your family..." I heard Chanwoo say and I looked at him surprised.  
How can he say it as if it's nothing? Doesn't he understand the situation he's in? My parents are going to kill him!  
And there's nothing I can do to even help him...

"But..."

"It's okay." Chanwoo smiled softly at me. I honestly felt like crying.   
Chanwoo had the same look on his face Donghyuk always had after fighting bullies to help me out.  
He was worried and he was in pain, but he still promised me that everything is okay. Always.

And now Chanwoo is doing the same.   
But I can't just let him deal with this alone! There has to be something that would make my parents listen, there just has to be!

"Yunhyeong, c'mon!" Donghyuk pulled me away but I shook my head and looked at Seungri.

"What if Chanwoo will help you?" I begged.   
I couldn't think about anything else. I couldn't think of any other way for Chanwoo to walk out of here without getting hurt even more.

Seungri chuckled at that. "And why would I want help from him? Who said I'll trust him?"

I looked at Chanwoo who frowned for some reason, looking at me confused before looking at Seungri.  
"We'll do it." He said. "My brothers and I. If you promise to kill them, we'll help you."

Seungri looked at him a bit surprised. "What did you just say?"

"I wished to see them dead since I was 13," Chanwoo said a bit annoyed. "My brothers and I were only waiting for an opportunity to kill those assholes. I promise you we'll do everything you need us to do to get rid of them."

"Well, that was unexpected..." Junhoe noted.

Since he was 13?  
Just what did they do to him?

"Why do you want them dead?" Youngbae asked, crossing his arms. "You work for them."

Chanwoo chuckled bitterly at that. "They didn't exactly treat us nicely. We are more scared to fail than getting caught." He looked at Seungri. "What you did to me that day was less bad than what they did after that."

"How did you even meet them?"

"Guess."

"Kidnap?"

Chanwoo nodded.  
Seungri looked at him before sighing deeply. "That's too much for one day." He said, telling Junhoe to step away from Chanwoo.

"Are we really letting him go?" Youngbae frowned. "Doll..."

"I'm thinking." Seungri shook his head.  
I looked at Chanwoo who was looking back at me. He was kidnapped? And his brothers too?  
What exactly happened to them? What did the people in charge of them do?

"Mom..." I mumbled softly. "He can help you..."  
He can't skip an opportunity like this, right?

Seungri sighed deeply, looking back at Chanwoo. "Why were you kidnapped?"

"They said they wanted young minds to mold for their needs."

"And it looks like they succeed."

"We don't fail," Chanwoo said. "Because they always made sure to remind us what would happen if we would. If not my brothers... I wouldn't even be here."  
  
Seungri sighed deeply again. "Untie him Junhoe."

"Mom!" Both Junhoe and Donghyuk argued. "You can't be serious!"

"Just do it!" Seungri said annoyed. "You just heard what just happened here so do as I say!"

Junhoe sighed, looking displeased as he untied Chanwoo. Chanwoo barely had the time to get up and I already hugged him tightly.  
He's okay... Chanwoo is okay.  
  
He hugged me back, holding me close to himself. "You're amazing..."  
I shook my head. I didn't even manage to convince my parents. I nearly lost him. I nearly lost Chanwoo.

He hugged me tighter, pressing a kiss against my forehead.

"You all, out of this damn room. I had enough bullshit for one day." Seungri said.

Junhoe and Donghyuk sighed annoyed, rolling their eyes as they walked away. I looked at Seungri and Youngbae.   
"Can Chanwoo stay with me?"

"Do I have any other choice?" Seungri asked. "Anyways, I'll need him tomorrow. Bae and I will think about something."

"Am I in trouble?" I asked hesitantly. I did cause them a lot of problems today. And I kicked Donghyuk.

Seungri sighed deeply. "No, you're not in trouble."

I looked at Chanwoo before letting him go to hug Seungri and Youngbae. "Thank you... so much..." I said softly. "I'm sorry for what happened."

Seungri hugged me back before giving a look to Chanwoo. "Just dare to make him upset and I'll shoot with no hesitation."

"Never. I promise." Chanwoo said.  
He can never make me upset. He's the one who comforted me all this time.

"Same thing if you'll lie to us."

"Understood."

"C'mon, Yunhyeongie. Feed your boyfriend and go to bed. It was a long evening." Seungri pressed a soft kiss on top of my head.  
I nodded and took Chanwoo upstairs with me to warm him food.

"I didn't think this what will happen today..." I said as I walked with him inside the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." Chanwoo sighed. "I... I really had no idea they were your family. I've caused some mess, huh..."

"I'm just glad you're safe now..." I sighed in relief and kissed him. Chanwoo kissed me back, gently stroking my cheek as he looked at me.  
I saw him looking at me with a smile. I saw him looking at me with care and affection.   
But I've never seen that look before.

"I only now actually realize how lucky I am to have you..." Chanwoo said softly.

I smiled, kissing him again. "And I'm lucky to have you..."  
Chanwoo gently held my face in his hands, pressing a soft kiss against my lips. I kissed him back and looked at him.   
  
"C'mon, Chan. Let's feed you."   
  


**Jinhwan's POV**

"What?" I looked at Junhoe surprised as he was walking annoyed back and forth in the room. "A spy?"

I heard all the yelling in the living room, and I did see Chanwoo getting dragged away by Junhoe.   
But when I asked Seungri what happened he simply told me to go and call Youngbae.  
I know he's overprotective of Yunhyeong, but acting this way towards his boyfriend is too much. I didn't understand what's going on.

And now Junhoe got back annoyed, slamming the door as he walked in only to tell me that Yunhyeong's boyfriend is the spy which Minho found months ago.

"And mom just fucking let him go!" Junhoe groaned, knocking the chair he had in his room down.  
Well, technically it's our room now I guess. Since we started dating we share Junhoe's room. It's rare for me to be in my own room.

"June," I said softly, getting off the bed. "I know it's annoying... But you should trust mom's decision."

"Please, he can't say no to Yunhyeong." Junhoe said bitterly.

"It might be true... But I've met Chanwoo once. And he's really whipped for Yunhyeong and he's making him happy. We should give him a chance."

"I was ready to blow his brains out."

"And that would've made Yunhyeong cry. C'mon..." I kissed him softly. "I'm sure mom knows what he's doing. Chanwoo will help them and everything will be okay."

I gently took Junhoe's face in my hands, lifting myself a bit to kiss him again.   
"It's been a long evening and a lot of drama. So how about we take a shower and go to bed?"

Junhoe looked at me before sighing softly and wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me for a kiss.  
"Okay, angel... Sounds good..."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him again. I really do hope I'm not wrong here.  
Yunhyeong love Chanwoo. A lot.  
It's clear from the way he's talking about him. And he looked really happy after staying the night at his place...  
  
Chanwoo clearly cares about him too.  
He said he'd help our parents... then he will do it.  
If not for his own gain, then for Yunhyeong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's that.  
> Hope you enjoyed it 😊


	25. Chapter 25

**Seungri's POV**

"Doll, you sure it was a good idea to let him go? Again?" Youngbae asked me as we laid down in our bed.

"Bae, he's the opportunity we were waiting for."

"Yeah, but to trust this brat?" He sighed. "And to let him be alone with Yunhyeong after everything he said?"

"I trust Yunhyeongie." I said, "the brat won't run away. We just need him to find information that will help us take them down."

"And then what we'll do with him?"

"If he won't try something I'll let him live." I shrugged.

"And his brothers?"

"The same."

"Doll..." Youngbae sighed. "We're sure about it?"

"Do you have a better idea?" I asked.

"Well no... but-"

"It's settled then," I said and kissed him. "Now, I could use a massage, I feel so tense from today..."

Youngbae sighed amused and made me lie on my stomach before he got on top of me, taking off my shirt to start massaging my shoulders and back.  
"My poor doll is working so hard, huh..." he said softly.

"Too hard..." I complained.

I hummed as he added pressure, God it feels good.   
"Yeah, right there Bae..."

I don't think we ever dealt with such complicated things before. It was a lot better getting high and drunk at Han river than be in charge of so many things at once.  
I miss those times.

I sighed. Everything was so simple back then...  
We were a teen couple, doing whatever we wanted to. Well, Youngbae was.  
I joined him from time to time for his crazy plans until it became a full time thing.

"Why are you sighing, doll?" Youngbae asked softly, placing a kiss against the back of my neck.

"We seriously need a day off."

He chuckled at that.   
"Yeah, we probably do." He said, pressing kisses up along my spine.

"Bae..." I hummed, enjoying his touch.   
It feels good. I really needed that.

"I say... after it's all behind us... Let's take a vacation."

"That sounds amazing."

"Definitely..." I agreed. I'm so tired of being tense all the time and having to worry.   
A vacation sounds like a really great idea. 

"Okay, come here..." I mumbled, taking one of Youngbae's hands to make him lie next to me.

He smiled, kissing me.  
I kissed him back, getting closer to him.  
Youngbae wrapped one arm around me, holding me as close as possible to himself as he kissed me again.

I hummed, smiling to myself as I rested my head on his chest.

"Get some sleep, doll..." Youngbae said as he brushed my hair. "Things won't get easier tomorrow..."

"I know..." I sighed and closed my eyes. "I can't wait for it to be behind us..."   
  


**Chanwoo's POV**

"Okay, did you get it, brat?" I looked at the blonde who gave me an annoyed look.

After the exhausting evening I had at Yunhyeong's place, I literally crashed on his bed, instantly falling asleep.  
That didn't stop him from using me as his cuddling pillow.  
I wanted to tell him more about what I've been through and he said he'll tell me how he joined a Mafia too. But this can wait.

Breakfast was really awkward.   
His brothers clearly didn't like the fact I stayed alive and I had no idea what I should do.  
Yunhyeong scolded them as he fed me, telling me to ignore them.

And now his parents told me what Hanbin, Jiwon and I should do.  
Get any information we possibly can get about Jiyong and Seunghyun's plans, try to get rid of their men in some way, and see if we can separate them so it'd be easier to kidnap them. 

I nodded. "Got it."

Hanbin always says one day we'll have an opportunity to bring Jiyong and Seunghyun down. And when Yunhyeong suggested I help his parents...  
There couldn't be a better opportunity than this.

"Just to make it clear, once they're out, their business is ours." The blonde one warned. "And don't try me, you brat. Or I'll make sure you regret it."

"As long as we get to keep the house and the money they got." I looked at him. After everything we've been through we deserve that.

He sighed and nodded. "Fair enough. You can go."

I nodded and walked out of the study.   
Yunhyeong who was waiting outside for me instantly hugged my arm as we made our way downstairs.

"Did it go okay?" He asked.

"Of course, don't worry." I smiled and kissed him. "I just need to talk with my brothers now."

"They will do it, right?"

"As I said, we were waiting for a long time for a chance like this."

Yunhyeong looked at me in worry, and I kissed him softly. It's really adorable he worries like this.   
But I'm sure we'll manage to handle it. We just need to make sure not to get caught.

"Will you at least stay until lunch?" Yunhyeong asked hopefully.

"How can I say no to my precious Yunhyeongie." I smiled.  
He smiled back and kissed me.

Just a bit more and I'll be able to have this entire mess behind me.   
  
  


"Where the fuck have you been?" Annoyed Seunghyun greeted me when I got back home. "We tried calling you for hours but your phone was off."

Right...  
After Yunhyeong's parents took my phone from me they kept it and told me to keep it off until I'm back home.   
So I used Yunhyeong's phone to text Hanbin and let him know I'm fine if he can't reach me.

"Sorry, I went out and my battery died," I said. "I stayed the night at a motel because I drank too much."

"Not so fast."

I hissed as he grabbed my hair and pulled it backward, causing me to stumble back and fall down.  
And I thought Jiyong was an asshole.

"What about your work?"

"I've done everything." I said, "but their clubs are closed now."

"Fine, go."

I nodded and slowly got up, mumbling a quiet sorry before making my way to see if Hanbin and Jiwon are around.  
Hanbin was in his room with Jiwon. It seemed like they were working on something while also exchanging saliva. Disgusting.

I closed the door behind me and walked closer, tapping on their shoulders.

"Chan!" Hanbin got up to hug me. "Took you long enough!"

"Listen... I found our opportunity..." I said quietly. "We can do it... We can get rid of them..."

Hanbin frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Remember the time I got caught?"

"And returned beaten up?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "Apparently the guys they're trying to get rid of are Yunhyeong's parents."

Both Jiwon and Hanbin looked at me surprised. "Yunhyeong is a part of a fucking-"

"Mafia, yeah yeah." I interrupted. "His parents don't like Jiyong and Seunghyun at all so... we can help them."

"No no, hold up. I'm still trying to realize that your boyfriend is part of a mafia. How the fuck he is part of a mafia..." Jiwon said.

"We didn't really get to talk about it yet." I rolled my eyes. "That's not important now."

"Wait, so that's why you didn't answer your phone?" Hanbin asked.

"Yeah," I sighed deeply. "his younger brothers weren't exactly happy to see me again. And his parents also didn't like the idea I was there. They were sure Jiyong sent me again."

"I see." Hanbin sighed deeply. "Fine. I have more questions but I'll save them for later. Remind me to thank your boyfriend after that."

"So his parents told me that we need to get as much information as we can about Jiyong and Seunghyun, find a way to get rid of their men, and find a way to separate them."

"Hanbin and I can do it," Jiwon said. "Most of their men trust us because we work together."

"You can go into their study when they're gone and look for helpful information." Hanbin nodded.

I still can't believe we finally got the damn opportunity we were waiting for to get rid of them.  
We can't simply kill them since then the whole mafia will try to kill us, but this way, we'll be safe somehow. I don't think we could've asked for a better opportunity than this one.

"Alright. We'll come up with plans for everything and start working. The sooner we get to get rid of them, the better." Jiwon said. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains awfully written smut  
> (Donghyuk x Minho)
> 
> Don't say I didn't warn

**Minho's POV**

"Are you serious with me?" I looked surprised at Donghyuk.  
He came to spend the weekend at my place and he told me who blondie's boyfriend turned out to be.

"Yeah, that's the guy you found in the club a few months ago. I told you I had a bad feeling about his damn boyfriend."

I hummed, playing with the glass that I was holding in my hand as I was brushing Donghyuk's hair. "So what are you planning to do about him?"

"It depends. If he'll prove what he says then nothing, I'll let Yunhyeongie be with him. But if he's lying he'll be sorry I didn't finish him the first time we met."

I chuckled at that. "Blondie going out with a freaking spy..."  
I don't understand how Seungri and Youngbae allowed this to happen. I was sure they're smarter than this and more protective of their spoiled child.

"I don't like it either." Donghyuk sighed deeply. "Yunhyeong actually kicked me when I tried to stop him from going to him. He's stronger than I thought. But if our parents trust him... I guess we'll wait and see."

"Wait, he kicked you?" I started to laugh.

"It isn't funny! I didn't expect him to be that strong!"

"He learned self-defense no?"

"Well yeah... But I didn't think he's actually good at it!"

"You've been underestimating him all your life, gorgeous," I said amused. "If Seungri taught him then he will be good."

"Stop laughing you jerk." Donghyuk gave me a look. "I'm pissed off enough without your stupid comments."

I sighed amused as I put down the glass on the coffee table and grabbed his arms, making him sit on my lap. "You're right, let me calm you down."

"Calm me down, huh..." he rolled his eyes. "You're impossible."

"You still love me."

"And I wonder why every day." Donghyuk said before leaning to kiss me.   
I kissed him back, moving my hands up his waist.

I love him so much and I can finally be with him, he only belongs to me. It still feels like a dream.  
I've been waiting for this chance for a really long time... and he's all mine now.

Donghyuk wrapped his arms around my neck, leaning closer to deepen the kiss.   
I moved my hands down beneath his shirt and slowly moved it over his back. Such a soft and warm skin... God.  
Is he even real?  
Having him with me can't possibly be real. To have him right here, to kiss him, to be able to touch him...It's too good to be real.

"Mino..." Donghyuk mumbled softly when we pulled away, kissing me again as he moved to place himself closer to me.

I slid my tongue inside his mouth, exploring as much as I can.  
He has such an addictive taste...

I felt him biting and sucking on the piercing I had on my lower lip, hearing him moaning into the kiss. Fuck...  
I'm definitely not going to let him go anytime soon.

Donghyuk pulled away again, leaning his forehead against mine as he panted heavily. God, I really want him...  
I'm waiting for so long...

"Dong..." I said softly, "let's go upstairs...?"

He moved his head a bit away to look at me, brushing his hair backward with his fingers. "Impatient...?"

"Can you blame me?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Will you manage to carry me or I have to get up?"

He gasped as I got up, holding him.  
I kissed him again before carrying him upstairs to my room.

I gently put him on my bed and looked at the big windows in my room, closing the curtains so it'll be darker.  
I looked down at Donghyuk as I took off my shirt, throwing it on the floor before leaning down to look at him.  
He looked back at me, wrapping his arms around my neck to pull me in for another kiss slowly moving his hands over my chest.

I placed one hand on his waist and another on his neck, kissing him back.   
I can't believe it's really happening, after all the time I thought about him...

I could feel Donghyuk moving his fingers through my hair while wrapping his other hand around my back, holding me even closer to himself.

When we pulled away, I placed a soft kiss against his lips while slowly pulled his shirt up to take it off as well. He lifted his arms, letting me take it off.  
He looked at me, his fingers gently moving over the tattoos I had.  
I took his hand, pressing a gentle kiss against it before kissing him one more time, moving to press kisses against his jawline and from there over his neck.

I heard him let out soft moans, arching his neck as I felt his hand moving over my back.  
It really felt like a dream.

I never thought I'd be with Donghyuk like this. And dating him is better than I thought it'd be.

I gently started biting into his skin and sucking random spots, leaving small marks against his neck and chest.  
Donghyuk shivered as I placed kisses just beneath his chest as my hands moved down along his waist.

"Fuck..." Donghyuk mumbled as I sucked into his skin again. "It feels good..."

I smiled against his skin as he said that.   
Usually, I'm not trying to take it slow, but since it's my first time with Donghyuk I also don't want to be harsh.  
I want him to feel good, I want him to only think of my touch right now, I want to make him feel like no one but me could ever satisfy him.

Donghyuk mumbled my name, letting out a gasp as I started leaving marks over his skin again, leaving a few darker ones to remind him he's mine and mine only.I pressed a few soft kisses along his lower stomach until I reached the waistline of his pants.

I thought about taking them off. I waited all those years for him and I already was so impatient.  
But I also didn't want to rush any of this. What I want now isn't as important to me as making sure Donghyuk feels good. I just need to wait a bit more.

"Mino... please..." I heard him say softly.

I looked at him, slowly moving my hands over his thighs. "What? To take your pants off, gorgeous...?"

He nodded. "Yes..."

God, he looks so beautiful right now.

I leaned to kiss him, moving my hands over his chest as Donghyuk instantly wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me back.  
Blindly, I tried to open his pants and slid them lower as I could.  
He hummed into the kiss, pulling me deeper as he busied himself with my piercing again.

"I want you so much..." he mumbled against my lips, his hands moving over my chest.  
It took me a moment to process what he just said. The one person I was crushing on since he was about 15 or 16 actually told me he wants me.  
That has to be a dream.

"C'mon, Mino..." Donghyuk said softly, reaching his hands lower to try and pull my pants down too as he kissed me over and over and over.  
I made him let go to completely take off his pants before taking off mine as well.

Donghyuk looked at me, pulling me down to kiss me again.  
I smiled amused against his lips and kissed him back, moving my hands over his body. My Donghyuk...  
He's only mine.

"Let me continue, gorgeous..." I chuckled as I pulled away, feeling him trying to pull me for another kiss as I reached for my nightstand.  
I took out a small bottle of lube I had and a pack of condoms, putting them on the bed beside me as I kissed Donghyuk again.

"I'll be gentle..." I promised him, stroking his cheek.

"I'll be fine." Donghyuk said amused, pulling me for another kiss. "Just hurry..."

I smiled, kissing him again before taking the lube bottle in my hands, pouring a bit on my fingers. 

Donghyuk spread his legs, letting me lift one of his legs a bit higher.

"It'd be uncomfortable," I warned before slowly rubbing one of my fingers against his entrance, pressing soft kisses against his thigh to help him calm down.  
I heard him whimpering.

"Sorry gorgeous..." I mumbled against his skin. "It'd feel better, just try to calm... Okay?"  
He nodded and I carefully pulled one finger inside, carefully watching his reaction before pulling it a bit out and then back in, waiting for him to be comfortable with that before pulling another finger.

"Mino..."

I pressed soft kisses against his lips to distract his mind. Maybe I should use more lube?  
So I took the bottle and poured a bit more over his entrance, making him let out a soft moan.  
I kissed Donghyuk again and again and again, moving to press soft kisses against his neck as I continued moving my fingers inside of him, carefully adding a third one and then a fourth one.

He suddenly gasped, grabbing my shoulders. Looks like I finally found the right spot.  
  
I kissed him softly. "Think you are okay with continuing?"  
He nodded, pulling me to another kiss.  
  
I kissed him back, pulling my fingers out to hold him by his waist as I kissed him deeply.  
His hands moved down my waist, trying to pull down my boxers.

"Patience, gorgeous," I said amused, taking my boxers off before taking a condom and ripping the package off.  
I poured some lube on my hand and stroked myself a few times before looking at Donghyuk.

"Ready?" I asked him softly as I gently lifted his legs.

He nodded, leaning for a kiss. I kissed him deeply, blindly positioning myself before pulling inside of him.  
Donghyuk held tightly onto me, moaning into the kiss.

"Fuck... Mino..." he mumbled after we pulled apart.

I pressed another soft kiss against his lips, brushing his hair away before stroking his cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Fine... Don't worry." Donghyuk smiled at me.

I smiled and kissed him again before I slowly pulled out only to thrust in again. God... he's really tight.  
I still can't believe this is real.  
Donghyuk is mine, and he looks more beautiful than I imagined he will be. And the way he looks at me now...  
He's only mine.

I kissed him again, slowly pulling out before thrusting back inside of him, trying to keep a steady pace as I watched his reaction.  
I want him to feel good.

"How are you gorgeous...?" I asked him softly.

He nodded. "Go faster..."  
I kissed him before thrusting a bit faster. Donghyuk moaned louder in pleasure, holding onto me tighter.

"Fu-Fuck... Mino..."

God, looking at him now...  
I bit my lower lip. I can't hold back.

I started to thrust harder and faster, hearing Donghyuk moaning loudly in pleasure.   
He's here. He's with me.  
I'm the one who's making him feel good and he's calling my name. Only my name.

"Good... fuck, Mino...! It feels good...!"

I grabbed his chin, kissing him deeply as I lifted his leg higher with my free hand to reach deeper.  
Fuck... it really felt so good.  
  


I continued thrusting inside of him, watching him as he moaned in pleasure, his moans becoming more short and impatient.  
"Mino... I-I'm close..." Donghyuk panted.

I think I was close too. Being with him really felt so damn good.  
"Mee too, gorgeous..." I mumbled softly, kissing him as I thrusted faster. Fuck it feels so much better than what I fantasized about.  
A lot better.

Donghyuk soon came, moaning loudly in pleasure as he held onto me. And I followed, letting out a quiet groan before kissing him again.  
Fuck... That felt amazing.

"Fuck... Mino..." Donghyuk panted, pulling me to a kiss. "Love you..." he mumbled against my lips.

"I love you too, gorgeous..." I said softly, stroking his cheek before kissing him again.  
I love him so much. And I finally get to hear how much he loves me as well.

"Let me clean you..." I said.

He hummed. "In a few minutes..."  
  
I couldn't help but smile. I started brushing his hair as I looked at him, pressing soft kisses against his lips. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too..." Donghyuk smiled at me.

"Just me, right?"

Donghyuk rolled his eyes before chuckling. "Only you..." he promised, wrapping his arms around my neck. "So much..."  
I smiled, kissing him again before getting up.

"No..." Donghyuk whined. "Come here..."

I smiled at him and got up anyways, walking to my bathroom to get a towel and wet it a bit before walking back and sitting on the bed to clean him.  
  
"You're amazing..."

"Really? What happened to me being a pain?" I smiled.

"You still are. A big pain." Donghyuk gently hit my chest. "But you're also amazing. Now come here already." He whined and tapped on the empty space beside him.

I smiled and lied down next to him.  
"Get some rest love..." I said softly, brushing his hair.

Donghyuk got closer to me, resting his head on my chest as I made sure he's covered well enough, pressing a soft kiss on top of his head.

"I really love you..." I mumbled. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Seungri's POV**

"Mom, Chanwoo sent me some more stuff." I looked up at Yunhyeong who walked into the study, holding his phone and a cable. "To transfer it to your computer?"

I nodded and let him take over our computer.  
We also got a report from his older brothers that about 20 of Seunghyun and Jiyong's men were down. That's a lot more than I wished for.

I have to admit, I didn't like Yunhyeong's boyfriend at all at first.  
When we found out who he was, I was ready to shoot a bullet at him at the spot. But I didn't have a gun and Yunhyeong was there so I couldn't.

"Does it help?" Yunhyeong asked and I looked through the files he transferred to me.  
It honestly was way better than I was hoping for. Seems like things are finally working out for us.  
We still didn't open our clubs. Youngbae and I decided it's for the best until we get rid of Jiyong and Seunghyun.

Otherwise, they'd cause us even more problems.

"Yeah, it's perfect Yuhyeongie." I brushed his hair. "Thank your boyfriend and tell him to wait for now. His brothers too."

Yunhyeong nodded, smiling. "No problem mom." He said and walked out of the study, greeting Youngbae who just walked inside.

"Who did you hurt already?" I asked him.

"Went to check something with a few guys, it's nothing serious." He took a bottle from the shelves in the study and dropped himself on the couch. "What's new?"

"Got a few more documents from Jiyong and Seunghyun. If I didn't want to kill them before I sure do now." I said annoyed. "They planned to start a fire at some of our clubs. And it seems like they'd still do something like this. Our clubs are more vulnerable now that there's no one there but one guy in the morning and one at night."

"How about we fucking burn them?" Youngbae said annoyed.

"That's an amazing idea."  
I know he wasn't serious, but I'd be happy to set Jiyong on fire.  
  
I kept looking through the files, seeing Jiyong and Seunghyun had a few deals soon. If I'm not wrong, Jiyong mostly goes to those alone and Seunghyun is going to their clubs.  
That's an opportunity to separate them.

"Bae... I think I thought of something..." I hummed. I'll have to wait a bit and think about it more.  
But if I can trust the info in those documents...  
We can have Jiyong and Seunghyun in less than a month.

"That's good." He said, drinking from the bottle he opened. "So what did my stunning doll thought of?"

"Get Jiyong first. I'll ask the brat to ask for the hour and place of his closest deal and make our men go there first to catch him." I explained. "We wait a day or two to see what Seunghyun's reaction is and then we get him."

Youngbae hummed, taking another sip from the bottle. "Sounds good."

"Had something better in mind?"

"I'd run them over." Youngbae said bitterly. "No, no. Your plan sounds good. "

I chuckled, leaning backward on the chair as I looked at him. "My plans always sound good to you."

"Well, look where we are." He noted, taking a long sip from his bottle. "I'd be stupid not to listen to you."

"That's true." I hummed. "But for some reason, Jiyong keep thinking the only reason I'm with you is to give you sex."

"Who the fuck cares what Jiyong thinks?" Youngbae said annoyed. "I guess that's why he feels comfortable messing with us. He really underestimates you."

"Well, I'm soon going to show him just how wrong he is." I said annoyed.  
Youngbae simply hummed, getting more comfortable on the couch as he finished the bottle.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. He actually finished a bottle while we sat here. I really need to start making him drink less.  
"Okay, let's wait another week. I'll tell Yunhyeongie to ask his boyfriend for more information while you decide who to send to get Jiyong."

"Let's send Minho."

"Donghyuk will be pissed if you do. Think of someone else."

"If Minho is good enough for this, why do I-"

"Someone else, Bae." I said.

He sighed and got up to put the bottle away. "Fine, I guess we'll send Seunghoon then with three more men. Donghyuk won't be against that, would he?"

"Yeah, it'd be fine." I nodded. "I really do hope it'd go well."

"I hope so too." He sighed as he sat on the desk, looking at me. "Don't worry, we got this doll."

I really hope he's right about it.  
It's been over ten years since I met Jiyong for the first time and for the most time he was quiet. But messing with our boys, messing with our business and messing with us is too much.  
We've never tried to do something to them before, but it's gone too far.

 _"It'd be okay."_ I thought, _"We got this_. _"_

I sighed and stood up.  
"I'm going to make dinner. Anything you particularly want to eat? And I swear to God if you say 'you'." I warned him.

Youngbae looked at me and chuckled, taking my hand in his. "Why won't you let the boys prepare something? You're too tense lately."

"Can you blame me?" I asked. "This whole situation is taking all the patience out of me. Your plan of running them over doesn't even sound that horrible to me."

He laughed at that and stroked my cheek. "I say you take a break and let the boys make dinner."

I looked at him as he slowly pulled me closer to himself, wrapping an arm around my waist. "I'll prepare you a nice bath... Get you something to drink... I don't like seeing you so tense."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. It does sound amazing right now.  
"Fine," I said, kissing him softly. "I'll ask Jay and Yunhyeongie to make something for dinner."

Youngbae nodded and kissed me back. "I'll go and prepare you a bath."  
I nodded and made him let go of to walk out of the room.

I walked to Yunhyeong's room, knocking on the door.  
"Yes, mom?" Yunhyeong asked when he opened the door.

"Yunhyeongie, can you please make dinner?"

"Yeah, of course." He nodded. "You and dad work really hard lately, it's no problem. I'll check if Jay can help."

"Thanks, sweetie." I pressed a kiss on his forehead before walking upstairs to my room.

I sighed as I took off my clothes, wearing one of my robes. A bath with Youngbae sounds really good right now.  
I need to calm down. I've been trying to figure out all the shit happening to us for months now, having Yunhyeong's boyfriend over also was too much and now planning how to get rid of Jiyong and Seunghyun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just 15 more chapters!  
> (And probably an epilogue)
> 
> Have a great day!


	28. Chapter 28

**Seungri's POV**

"Bae?" I asked as I walked into the bathroom. He was in the middle of taking off his clothes.  
The bath was filled and it had a bottle of whiskey with two glasses on the corner.

God, it wasn't much but it looked amazing.  
I really need a vacation soon.

"Talked with Yunhyeong?" He asked me, walking to me to take my robe off me.  
I looked at him and nodded, letting him lead me to the bath.  
We both got in, I hummed as I leaned against his body, leaning my head back on his shoulder as he took the bottle to pour us whiskey.

"It's been so many years, yet you still find ways to spoil me." I noted amused, taking a sip from my glass.

"Well, I did promise you that. And I spoiled you too much over the years." Youngbae said, brushing my hair.

I hummed again, closing my eyes.  
"Right, I remember you promised me some spoiling..."

"That's right." He said, pressing a kiss against my cheek. "And I'm not even halfway done with that."

"What else can you possibly do?" I chuckled, asking him to pour me another drink.

"Doll, you're stuck with me for the rest of your life. I'll figure something out."   
  
I smiled at that. "Strange, I don't remember you proposing marriage."

"To remind you, you were the one who told me that I can't leave. You said I'll regret it if I would."

I hummed, taking another sip from my drink. "Do you think you'll manage if I leave now?"

"Obviously I wouldn't, doll." Youngbae took my free hand in his, humming softly before pressing a kiss against it. "If proposing is what I need to do to make sure you'll always be there, then I'll do it."

"And you needed me to tell you that?"

"I already thought you're mine. I didn't know you expect a proposal. And now you'll have to wait." Youngbae chuckled.   
"We know you're more patient than me. So wait until I decide to do it."

I sighed, getting more comfortable. "Cruel as always..."

"But you're still with me. You insisted on staying when I tried to push you away and since you always stayed..." He said a bit softer, pressing a few soft kisses against my shoulder. "And I'm glad you stayed..."

"Of course you're." I hummed, letting out a soft moan as Youngbae started to massage my shoulders.   
It felt amazing.  
I really am too tense lately and I hate it so much. I'm waiting for the day I'll be able to shoot Jiyong's stupid face.

"Fuck... there..." I moaned as he used more force on a certain spot.  
God this calm bath is really what I needed right now.

"If you'll continue being this tense, you'll need a massage every day." Youngbae noted.

"Someone promised to spoil me..."

He chuckled and used a bit more force on my muscles.  
I really do miss those times when I was 14 without all those stupid worries.

"You're right, doll. Then how about a bath every evening?"

"You simply look for excuses to see me naked. You're shameless."

"So mean of you, doll. I'm trying to do something nice for you."

"Excuses."

"My Seunghyun became so cruel to me," Youngbae said with a fake hurt tone.

I smiled, taking a sip from my glass.  
"But you still love me."

"I do... more than anything."

"Until it turned to obsession..." I said softly.

"When I have someone as beautiful as you as my lover, how can it not turn to obsession?"

I turned my head a bit to the side to look at him, smiling. "Yeah? That's your only reason?"

Youngbae kissed me. "If you want compliments then just ask." He said amused, kissing me again. "You're my beautiful, smart, kind, and caring Seunghyun. You did a lot for me, even when we only met. You did a lot for the boys even though you didn't have to. You're simply amazing and there are so many reasons why I love you..."

I smiled, kissing him softly. "I love you too Bae..."

"Yeah...?"

"Yeah. I don't know why, but I love you so much." I smiled before kissing him again.

I really don't know why. From the moment I met him, I knew he's troubles.  
But just like him, I couldn't stay away. And I definitely don't regret it.

'Mom!'

I sighed in frustration as I heard Jinhwan.  
Probably Donghyuk messing with him again.

"No..." I complained. They are not little kids, can't they stop fighting?

"Work it out!!" Youngbae called, wrapping his arms around me. "You're not going anywhere...they are big kids."

I sighed, burying my face in his shoulder.  
"I really need a vacation... Only the two of us..."

"Do you want the house to burn down?" Youngbae chuckled. "Yunhyeong is the only one we can trust to stay alone."

"Donghyuk will stay with Minho, Yunhyeongie with the brat and we'll figure something out for Jay and June. Or I'll just send them all on a different vacation. I don't care what, I won't be able to calm down with Jay and Donghyuk always fighting."

Youngbae hummed, his hands traveling down my back. "I don't think I tell you enough how lucky I am to have you."

"You used to." I said, "now who has time for that... We're too busy with everything. And looking after four kids definitely didn't make our life any easy."

"At least we have heirs..." he said softly.

"They still have some things to learn. I want them to know how to be more independent. To know how to make the right decisions and not to act recklessly." I sighed.

"Don't worry, they'll get it..."

"I sure hope so..."  
I can trust Jinhwan, but Junhoe and Donghyuk can sometimes be just as reckless as Youngbae is.   
If something annoys them they'd prefer to act than think carefully about the situation.

"It'd be weird to have someone else do our work."

"Yeah, but you'll finally be able to stop worrying so much."

"Bullshit. I'll worry more."

"True. And I'll be there to make sure you're not worrying too much." Youngbae promised, pressing a kiss against my shoulder. "C'mon, let's wash you and get something to eat."

I sighed softly and nodded. "Okay..."

"Don't worry, I'll spoil you more after dinner."

"You better."

"I promise you, doll." Youngbae kissed me before taking my glass from me and putting everything away.  
I let him wash me, enjoying his gentle touch.  
It was rare for Youngbae to be gentle. And in a way, I liked the fact he was like this only with me.

I liked the fact that he managed to get along with all the boys although he came from a messed up family.   
I love the fact he did so much and he's still doing so much for me.   
Running away with him probably wasn't the smartest choice I've done, but it definitely was the best one.  
  


I smiled and kissed him after we were done with the bath. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, doll." Youngbae kissed me back, making sure I'm dry enough before helping me wear my robe back and drying himself.

"I hope the boys didn't make a mess."

"I'm sure they're fine."

I sighed softly and walked with him to our bedroom to change our clothes.  
I looked at Youngbae. Looks like he got stronger again...  
He already was pretty strong when we met, but he was only a teenager. He's been working out really hard since, and he has been working out even harder when he trained Junhoe and Donghyuk.  
  
Youngbae sure changed a lot.   
He is still really troubled, but he's not that teen who was trying to escape from his life. He matured in a way and became more responsible.

"Am I that interesting doll?" Youngbae asked me amused.

"What, you're the only one who's allowed to stare in this relationship?" I asked, giving him a look.

Youngbae chuckled at it and hugged me. "And you dare to complain about my staring problem."  
I kissed him deeply, hugging him back.

'Mom! Dad! Dinner!' We heard Donghyuk's voice from downstairs.

"Looks like nobody died," Youngbae noted before kissing me. "C'mon, you're working too hard and you need something to eat."

"Stop reminding me I'm working too hard." I complained.

"C'mon doll." He kissed me again before lifting me without a warning as if I weigh nothing.

"Bae! Put me down!"

"Once we get to the kitchen I will."

"You fucking-!"

He kissed me deeply.  
"Don't be mean to your lover."

I gave him a look but said nothing, letting him carry me downstairs.  
He really can be so unpredictable sometimes it amazes me.

"Dad, put mom down," Jinhwan complained when we reached the dining room.

"Yeah, mom wants down as well." I gave Youngbae a look again.

"You're awfully mean today, doll." He sighed before kissing me softly and putting me down.  
I rolled my eyes and looked around. It didn't seem like anything was broken or burnt. That's good.

We sat down and I started to eat.  
I must say, Yunhyeong makes amazing food, even if he says he likes my food best.

"It's really good, sweetie." I smiled at him. "Thank you for making dinner."

"It's nothing." He smiled back, scolding Donghyuk to slow down while eating.  
I frowned when I noticed something purple on his neck. Did Minho already dare to touch my boy?  
Well, I can't say I'm surprised. Minho needs to learn to keep his damn hands to himself.

But I guess Donghyuk knows what he's doing. It just feels weird to me that he chose to date Minho.  
But seeing Jinhwan and Junhoe was also really weird at first. And Yunhyeong has someone too...

I sighed softly. Our boys really grew up.  
And I don't know if I'm ready for the day one of them decides to leave the house.  
  


"Mom, can Chanwoo come for dinner tomorrow?" Yunhyeong asked hopefully.

"You really have to bring this brat here?" Donghyuk asked, clearly not pleased with that.  
Junhoe groaned too, shaking his head.  
  
I do agree with them. I don't like him too much myself but he did help us as promised and Yunhyeong really liked him...  
"Of course he can, sweetie." I nodded.

"Mom!" Junhoe and Donghyuk complained.

"Look, I don't like him too much either. But he actually helps us with this damn mess. And he's your hyung's boyfriend." I scolded them.

"Stop being mean to Yunhyeongie," Jinhwan told them. "Chanwoo is really sweet to him and neither of you has the right to say something against him. Not you," he looked at Junhoe. "And especially not you." He gave Donghyuk a look. "So shut up and eat."

"He spit on me," Junhoe complained.

"You're acting like five year old Junhoe." Jinhwan gave him a look. "If you dare to make Yunhyeong sad, trust me you'll regret it. Yunhyeongie, don't listen to those idiots. As long as Chanwoo makes you happy, I'm okay with that. He better be nice to you."

"He's amazing to me." Yunhyeong smiled. "And loyal." He gave Donghyuk a look.

"Yoyo, c'mon..." the younger one whined. "I thought we put that behind us."

"You complain about my boyfriend, I'll complain about yours and about you." Yunhyeong said.

"He's right, Chan is loyal." Jinhwan agreed. "Since he discovered who's Yunhyeongie's family is he done nothing to hurt us."

I can't argue with that.  
The brat was doing what we asked of him and since we still didn't open our clubs, it's not like they could do anything.  
He also didn't try to struggle at all when Junhoe dragged him although he was alone and I believe he could easily break free. And considering Yunhyeong returned home without any marks on him...

"He's right. June, Donghyuk, leave Yunhyeong alone." I sighed.  
They didn't look pleased but didn't say another thing.

It's nice to see that at least Jinhwan is doing his job as the oldest brother. He really cares about the others and I'm happy to see he gets along with them.  
Besides Donghyuk. I'll never understand what's the problem between those two but as long as they're not hurting each other...

"So how are things going mom?" Donghyuk asked.

"Fine, we'll get rid of those two assholes soon."

"Really?" Yunhyeong asked and I nodded.

"Seungri came up with a plan, so we'll need a bit of help from your boyfriend." Youngbae said and Yunhyeong nodded at it.

"Do you need us?" Junhoe asked, "we'll help."

"Actually, we rather you being away." Youngbae shook his head.  
He's right. It's only between us and those two. Besides, I don't want them to get into this mess.  
  
"But-"

"No buts. We're not risking you. And I don't want Jiyong any close either of you."

"Mom, you sure you'll be okay?" Jinhwan asked a bit unsure.

I smiled at it.   
"I've been dealing with those assholes since I'm 14. And I'll be much more at peace knowing you all are away from this. Really."

"Okay..." he sighed.

They have been helping us a lot and they worked really hard while we tried to make some order in this mess.  
But it's not their fight.  
I'll make Jiyong regret for ever running into me and Youngbae can do whatever to Seunghyun. I don't care.

I looked at Jinhwan.  
Jiyong crossed the fucking line when he dared to hurt him and tried to get his hands on Junhoe. Nobody can hurt my boys.  
  
To our surprise, Jinhwan handled everything really bravely and I'm still amazed by it. I'm amazed by all of our boys for getting so mature and strong they all got.  
They all really would be perfect heirs. Leaving this business to them would be a good decision. They just need to learn a bit more.

"Doll?" Youngbae got my attention, looking at me in wonder.  
I looked back at him and shook my head.

We got this.   
In less than four weeks Jiyong and Seunghyun won't exist anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of Seungri and Youngbae's relationship 😊


	29. Chapter 29

**Chanwoo's POV**

"Chan!" Yunhyeong said cheerfully as he walked to the gate, letting me in.  
I smiled and hugged him. My precious Yunhyeong.

He smiled back at me and hugged me tighter before walking with me inside the house.  
  
To be honest, I wouldn't come back here unless I really had to.   
My first meeting with his family didn't go well at all and I already understand their attitude towards me won't be different no matter what.   
But I can't possibly say no to Yunhyeong. And because I won't ask him to come to my place, I end up coming to his.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me. "How are you and your brothers? Is everything going okay?"

"Everything is just fine Yunhyeongie." I smiled at him, kissing him softly.  
I got a new wound, thanks to Seunghyun getting pissed on me but I won't tell him that. He's worried enough already, both about his parents and about me.  
Besides, nothing Seunghyun will do would ever be as terrible as what Jiyong might do.

"If you say so..." He sighed softly. "Mom and dad are getting more and more nervous so I guess I'm getting nervous too. It's probably not really easy."

"It's definitely not." I wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer to myself. "But once it'd be behind us..."  
He hummed, kissing me softly. I kissed him back, smiling.

It's still weird to think about it. Yunhyeong is a part of a Mafia. Not only that, but he happens to be the adoptive son of the two guys Jiyong and Seunghyun want dead.  
For years Hanbin, Jiwon, and I waited for an opportunity. And I happen to date Yunhyeong.  
I'm not complaining, though. I liked him from the first second I saw him. And I started liking him even more after that.

We walked inside the living room, Yunhyeong told me to sit down as he's going to bring beer for me.  
I sighed amused at that, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Being in his place is one thing, being left alone in his place is a completely different thing.  
I decided to take out my phone and text Hanbin to update me if anything happens. I don't care Jiyong and Seunghyun get mad at me. But I don't want to risk everything else we did.

"Here you go," Yunhyeong said cheerfully as he handed me a can of beer, sitting next to me. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Should I be worried?" I asked amused, taking a sip from the can.

Yunhyeong hummed, resting his head against my shoulder. "Well... I'm here to protect you. My older brother too. My brothers got scolded to treat you good so I don't think so."

"Really? Got scolded?"

"Yeah, mom scolded them."

"Really?"  
I couldn't help but be surprised. Yunhyeong's mom, the same guy who wanted to kill me, scolded his brothers.

"Yes, really." Yunhyeong chuckled. "They will behave. And if not, I'll take care of them."  
I hummed, kissing him.

"Could you not do it in the living room?"

I broke the kiss, seeing one of Yunhyeong's younger brothers, and he looked unpleased.

"You don't have a right to say something Donghyuk," Yunhyeong said.

"You do know I live here, right?" He crossed his arms.

"Yeah, and I live here too. Chanwoo is my guest and you're more than welcome to ignore." Yunhyeong got closer to me, wrapping his arms around mine.

"It's hard when you exchange saliva with him on the couch."

"Seeing you and Minho isn't better."

"I can argue with that."

"Please, you're worse than Jay and June," Yunhyeong complained. "And we're just kissing, so don't whine."

"It should be just kissing. Lay one finger on him and I'll cut your dick." Donghyuk looked at me annoyed.

"Stop threatening him," Yunhyeong argued, holding me closer. "I'm not getting involved in your relationship. Stay away from mine."

Donghyuk sighed annoyed and walked upstairs.  
  
"Ignore him," Yunhyeong told me and kissed me softly.   
I sighed amused and kissed him back, gently stroking his cheek before taking another sip from my can.

"He really doesn't like me..."

"Don't worry, we're not big fans of his boyfriend too. But he works for my parents so..." Yunhyeong sighed, resting his head back against my shoulder. "He'll get used to it."

I hummed, brushing his hair.

"Look at you two, so adorable." Yunhyeong's older brother walked out of the kitchen.

Yunhyeong smiled and got closer to me.  
"Do you need help?"

"Nah, mom is just finishing a few things. He asked me to call everyone."

Yunhyeong nodded and smiled at me. "C'mon, let's go. If you'll survive this you'll survive the rest of the evening."

"I already told June to behave or he can sleep on his own." Yunhyeong's brother hummed. "Don't worry. It'd be okay."

Yunhyeong nodded and dragged me to the dining room. "Finally a proper dinner without someone trying to hurt you."

I chuckled at that. It's true.   
The first time he invited me for dinner it ended up with me being tied to a chair and Yunhyeong freaking out.  
This time it might be peaceful more or less.

"Mom, it looks amazing," Yunhyeong said.

"Considering the fact Jay helped, I'm glad it looks edible."

"Jay isn't this bad. He helped me a lot."

"Sit down while your brothers move themselves here." The older blonde sighed amused.

Yunhyeongie told me to sit down, sitting down next to me and rested his head on my shoulder.  
I smiled softly at it as I looked at him, reaching a hand to brush his hair before pressing a kiss on top of his head.

"Yikes, you're really here." I looked up as I heard a deep voice, seeing Yunhyeong's other brother walking in, followed by his older brother.  
I still wasn't too good with their names, but I don't really have a reason to.

"Jay... June is being mean." Yunhyeong whined, and the other gave the dark-haired one a look.

"Yunhyeongie, you really can't blame us." Donghyuk walked in.

"Of course I can. It's your fault."

"Donghyuk, Junhoe, leave your older brother alone." Yunhyeong's blonde adoptive parent sighed annoyed as he sat down.   
I guess Yunhyeong didn't lie when he said his 'mom' scolded his brothers.

"You're being really unfair, mom."

"And you're being a kid." Yunhyeong hugged my arm.

"Just because he's spoiling you-"

"This has nothing to do with that!" Yunhyeong objected, letting me go. "Stop that."

I looked at him and gently took his hand in mine, pulling him close to wrap one arm around him.   
"Just calm down, pretty boy..." I mumbled softly to him before pressing a kiss over his cheek.

Yunhyeong looked at me with a frustrated look, leaning his head back on my shoulder. "So unfair..."

I brushed his hair.   
Hanbin and Jiwon really like Yunhyeong, and they understand my frustration when I can't see him.   
Looks like Yunhyeong isn't getting the same support but I get his family in a way.

"I promise I'll kidnap you one day," I said softly to him and Yunhyeong chuckled, looking up at me.

"I can't wait."

I started feeding him since he didn't touch his food, taking a few bites from my plate as well.

I frowned when suddenly I heard my phone, seeing it was Jiyong. Fuck.

_'Where the hell are you?!'_

"Out."

_'I know. I asked **where**.'_

"Out. Why does it matter where?"

Yunhyeong looked at me and I asked him to be quiet while his family looked at me with a frown.

_'Chan,'_ Jiyong said a bit too calmly to my liking. _'You know I hate repeating myself. I asked where the fuck are you and if you won't answer me you're going to regret it!'_

"Jesus, I just went for a walk." I tried my best not to sound too annoyed. "Do you need me that you're interrogating me?"

'Yes. Come home, right now.'

"Son of a bitch." I said annoyed as the call ended.

"Chan..." Yunhyeong said in worry.

"I need to go." I sighed deeply and brushed his hair.   
"I have no idea what he wants but I better not test his patience. I'll come again some other time." I kissed Yunhyeong softly. "I'm sorry..."

Yunhyeong looked disappointed but nodded. "Okay..."

"I'm really sorry, pretty boy..." I said quieter, kissing him again. "I'll make it up to you. Walk me outside?" I asked, standing up.  
He nodded, getting up with me and held my hand as we made our way outside to my car.

  
"Be careful Chan..."

"Don't worry." I smiled and kissed him deeply before getting inside the car. There better be a good reason for Jiyong to call me.  
I checked my messages and Hanbin didn't send me a thing. Weird. But Jiyong's moods are weird.

_"I can't wait to get rid of them."_ I thought and made my way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could Jiyong possibly want?


	30. Chapter 30

**Chanwoo's POV**

"What was so urgent?" I asked annoyed as I walked inside the living room.  
Jiyong was sitting on the couch, looking at me.

"I have a job for you to do."

"Which is?"

"Kill those two." He showed me two pictures.  
Yunhyeong's brothers...

"Those two are their damn heirs. And I want them dead before it'll be impossible to reach them." 

I need to warn Yunhyeong and his family.  
Obviously I can delay it, but not for long. I have maybe a week.

I nodded and took the pictures. "Okay, got it. Anything else?"

"No, go to your room."

I nodded and walked upstairs to my room.

_'Chan, hey.'_

"Yunhyeongie, give me your mom, it's urgent."

 _'My mom? Wait...'_ He sounded confused but called his mom.

 _'Is everything okay? Did something happen?'_ Yunhyeong asked in worry.

"It's... Not good." I sighed, looking at the pictures I was holding.

_'Hello?'_

"Hey," this time it was Yunhyeong's mom.  
  
I looked at my door and lowered my voice a bit. Just for any case. "I think... We have less time than we thought. Jiyong just asked me to kill two of your sons..."

_'My... who?'_

I sent the pictures to Yunhyeong.

_'Jinhwan and Junhoe...'_

"He said he wants them dead because they're the heirs. I can delay a week, not longer..."

 _'Fuck!!'_ I heard him scream so I moved the phone away from my ear, waiting for him to calm a bit.

_'Okay, fuck... Delay it for as long as you can. I'll figure something out.'_

"Okay." I nodded and the call ended.

I sighed deeply and walked to Hanbin's room, he was lying on the bed with Jiwon.  
"We're screwed."

"What happened?" Jiwon frowned. "Did they figure out-"

"No, but just as worse." I sighed, sitting on the chair by Hanbin's desk. "They asked me to kill two of Yunhyeong's brothers. We have maybe a week and I don't know if his parents will be ready in just a week..."

"Shit..." Hanbin mumbled.

"I told you, we're screwed. I can't kill his brothers!"

"Then fucking don't." Jiwon sighed, messing his hair. "We'll figure something out... They definitely won't be patient."

"Yeah, I'm going to get more scars to my growing collection." I leaned backward, looking at the ceiling. "This is so messed up..."

"Wait! I have an idea!" Hanbin suddenly said. "What if you pretend you killed them?"

"How the hell am I supposed to do such a thing?"

"You know, some fake blood, them pretending to be dead while you take a picture as a proof."

I frowned. That... Doesn't sound too crazy.  
I mean, it still is. But it can work.

"Okay... Let's say I do that..." I hummed. "What if Jiyong would want their bodies? I'm not helping him kidnap Yunhyeong's brothers."

"Just tell him you already got rid of the bodies."

This doesn't sound too bad.  
Jiyong will get off my back. I won't get a beating and Yunhyeong's parents will have a bit more time. Everyone is happy.

"Bin, that's actually a really good plan," Jiwon said, sounding just as surprised as I felt.

"I have my moments." He shrugged. Jiwon hummed and kissed him.  
I looked away from that. I hate it when they become clingy with each other when I'm next to them.

"I'll talk with Yunhyeong's parents tomorrow," I said and got up.

"I don't think it's a good idea to delay it. I say talk with them now." Jiwon said.

Talk with them now? Well, I guess I don't really have anything to lose.  
So I sighed and took my phone to call Yunhyeong again, asking him to talk with his parents.

 _'I have a feeling I need to feel hurt you're calling me just to talk with my parents.'_ He complained. 

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." I looked at Hanbin. "Do you want to explain or I will?"

Hanbin sighed and took the phone from me. I sat back at the chair as I looked at him. He explained what he thought about and how it'd be better than just delay it.  
He's right. If anyone knows how bad Jiyong's moods get, it's us. And if someone knows how to avoid it, it's Hanbin.  
I think I got enough scars and injuries from that asshole. And I'm trying to be careful not to put Yunhyeong in danger.

I groaned as I made a wrong move, putting a hand on my side. God this shit hurts.  
Jiwon quickly got up from the bed, lifting my shirt to check the wound.

"Chan, when was the last time you took care of it?" He asked.

"A few days ago..." I sighed.  
Fuck, it hurts.

"And now they send you to assassinate someone..." Jiwon said annoyed. "And you're an idiot for trying to hide it."

"I don't want him to worry..." I said quietly. "Just tell me if it's bleeding or not."

Jiwon sighed. "No, but let's take care of it anyway."

I groaned again. I hate it, it hurts like hell every time he cleans my wounds.  
But he does it better than I can. It hurts so I rather leave it than start dealing with it.

"Bin, I'm borrowing the bathroom," Jiwon said and made me stand up.  
Hanbin simply nodded, looks like Yunhyeong's parents were planning something if they talked for so long.

Jiwon dragged me to the bathroom, telling me to sit on the bath as he took out a first aid kit.

"I really can't wait to get rid of them." I said annoyed as he opened the kit.

"You're not the only one," Jiwon sighed, placing everything on the floor as he told me to take my shirt off. "But we've waited for so long... A few more weeks is nothing. We need to be really careful now. They see something is wrong, but for now, they don't suspect us."

I nodded and hissed as I felt the alcohol against the wound.

"Does it still hurt that bad?" Jiwon asked in worry and I nodded again.

"It always hurts."

He sighed and told me to grab my shirt to tolerate it.  
I thought that with the years I won't feel as much pain as I do. And in a way, I really don't. I can survive torture just fine to some degree.  
But every time Jiyong and Seunghyun become crueler and crueler. I'm surprised I can even function.

The only thing holding me now was the fact that in a few more weeks, they'll be gone.  
And that I have Yunhyeong with me.

I hissed again as Jiwon rubbed the pad harsher against the wound.  
"You'll need to tell him eventually," Jiwon noted. "He'll see those scars at some point."

"It's not like we can talk exactly..." I sighed, shaking my head. "He said he'll tell me too, how he ended up there. We agreed that when this will be behind us we'll talk. I just... Hope he won't worry..."

I hissed as he replaced the used pad with a fresh one, rubbing it again.

"You're his boyfriend and he knows you're a part of a mafia, of course he's worried, you idiot."

"Yeah, but it's not like knowing the abuse we went through..."

"I still worry about Hanbin. And Hanbin still worries about me. And both of us worry about you no matter how many years have passed and the fact we are used to this life now." Jiwon said a bit softer. "We care about each other so we worry. And your boyfriend loves you a lot. He will be worried no matter what, so just accept that."

"Fuck!" I groaned as Jiwon poured the alcohol directly at the wound.

"I had to." He said and started to bandage it.

"It fucking hurt!"

"You're telling me? I know damn well what Jiyong is capable of and how badly it hurts after. I'm already done..." He sighed deeply, making sure to bandage it tight enough for it to hold.  
"Try not to make too many sudden moves or stretch. It started opening and I don't need it to bleed again."

I sighed as I nodded.

"And he wants you to kill someone with this wound." Jiwon shook his head.

"He doesn't give a fuck."

"I think he wants you to fail."

"I won't be surprised. I annoy them too much lately. Jiyong is probably looking for an excuse to get rid of me." I shook my head. "Whatever, we'll go through it."

We walked back to the room.

"We have a plan," Hanbin said.

"Did you come up with something?" Jiwon asked, sitting next to him.

Hanbin nodded, wrapping an arm around him. "They will open a few clubs in two days. You will go to the one your boyfriend's brothers will be at and they will help you set everything."

"Okay." I sighed deeply and nodded.

Hanbin gave me my phone back. "Be careful, Chan. Just wait a bit more. It'd be okay."

"You two keep saying that but it's not helping," I said a bit annoyed.

"What else can we do?" He asked. "Think about Yunhyeong. If you want to end in one piece then you have to be patient. And stop upsetting Jiyong."

"My existence annoys him." I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to my room. Don't have too much fun."  
I said and walked back to my room, dropping myself on my bed.  
I looked at my phone, calling Yunhyeong.

_'My parents again?'_

"No, this time I want to hear my adorable Yunhyeongie."

 _'Chan...'_ He said softly. _'Is everything okay...?'_

"Not really." I sighed. "But it will be. I promise. Everything will be fine..."

_'Okay...'_

"Don't worry Yunhyeongie, trust me."

 _'How can I not worry!'_ He objected. _'I can barely see you. You always look troubled. Whenever one of them calls, you instantly look so annoyed... Not to say if they will find out what you're doing... Don't tell me not to worry!'_

"Yunhyeongie... I'm sorry... I'm really sorry..."  
I didn't know what else to say beside 'it'd be fine' and 'I'm sorry'. What else can I say?

He sighed.

_'I really want it to be behind us already...'_

"Once it'll be I'll spoil you rotten, I promise."

_'I can't wait... And you owe me a proper dinner. And lots of cuddles after that.'_

"Promise that it'd work out the third time." I smiled softly. "I won't let anything ruin that."

_'That's what you said about this time.'_

"Third time will be fine, promise. And then I'll cuddle you the entire night."

_'And morning.'_

"And morning." I chuckled. "I promise. You'll get tired of me."

 _'Never. I barely see you now that I'll consider having you over for a whole week.'_ Yunhyeong whined. _'Jay has June, Donghyuk has his boyfriend... And only mine isn't around.'_

"Yunhyeongie, you're making me feel guilty."

_'Good! You should be.'_

"It's not that I can help it."

_'I'm hurt, Chan. And I feel neglected.'_

"I'm sorry, Yunhyeongie... I'm also going insane..." I sighed deeply before hissing.  
Damn, Jiwon put a bit too much alcohol and pressure over this wound. I swear he's doing it on purpose.

"I'll make sure you won't feel neglected again..." I promised softly. "So just bear with it... Please?"

 _'It's still so unfair.'_ He whined. _'I really miss you...'_

"I miss you too. But I also don't want to risk you. Then your parents will definitely shoot a bullet through my brain." I sighed. "I hate the fact I can't see you... But just thinking that after that I'll be able to see you as much as I want... That's something that's encouraging me a bit. So please wait..."

_'Okay...'_

"Goodnight Yunhyeongie, I love you."

_'Love you too...'_

"Love me enough to send me a picture of how adorable you are?"

_'Hmm... Will I get a picture too?'_

"Then you have to send two." I smiled.

_'That's unfair!'_

"You're adorable. I think it's fair enough."

_'Fine.'_

I swear he was pouting right now. God, he's so precious.  
And I can't wait to date him properly instead of always leaving him.

_'There, I sent you one...'_

I moved the phone away from my ear to look at what he sent me.  
Seems like he was already in bed, hugging his pillow as he pouted. So I was right.

"Don't get too used to this pillow," I said amused. "I'll be there to cuddle you to death soon. This pillow will have no place on your bed."

Yunhyeong chuckled softly. _'Okay... I'm waiting.'_

"I expect another picture. Talk to you tomorrow, love."

_'Okay... Bye, Chan.'_

I ended the call and sent him a picture as well, waiting for him to respond.  
I love him so much... And I'm really trying my best for him.

I smiled when he sent me another picture. This time he was smiling as he was doing a heart with his fingers.  
So adorable.

 **Me:** 'Good _night, Yunhyeongie. I love you so much...'_

 **Pretty boy:** 'Love _you too, Chan. Have a good night.'_


	31. Chapter 31

**Junhoe's POV**

"Kill us?" I looked surprised at Seungri.

He called me and Jinhwan to the study, telling us Yunhyeong's boyfriend was asked to kill me and Jinhwan.  
As if I didn't hate that stupid brat already.  
I remembered the day I woke up just to find out Jinhwan was nowhere to be found, only to later understand he was kidnapped by the same guys Seungri and Youngbae are now going against.

After that, I'm not going to let anyone hurt my angel.   
And that brat is definitely not going to touch him unless he wants me to break something.   
Either his arm or his leg. 

I looked at Jinhwan who frowned at that and looked at Seungri.   
"So?" He asked. "Just tell him not to do it."

"Obviously," Seungri sighed, crossing his arms. "As if I'm going to let anyone hurt you. That's not the point."

"Then what is?" I asked. If the brat isn't going to kill us, then what's going on?

"The problem is... With him delaying this mission, we're risking him getting exposed and us not being able to get rid of those assholes like we planned to. Rushing the plan to now..." Seungri shook his head.  
"So, I'm opening a few clubs tomorrow. And I want you two to meet Chanwoo the day after, his brother came with a plan."

"Which is?"

"Fake it."

I frowned. "You want us to fake our death? And you actually agreed to this stupid idea? Mom!'

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want a bullet in your head for real?" Seungri asked a bit annoyed. "If you have a better plan then let's hear it."

  
I sighed deeply. Of course I don't have a plan. After all those years I think it's pretty clear I'm more like Youngbae than Seungri.  
I'm not good at planning, but I can beat someone pretty well.

"Okay, but how are we supposed to fake such a thing?"

"His brother thought about using fake blood," Seungri sighed. "It's not so hard to get, you just need to make it look believable. When you meet Chanwoo just go to one of the rooms in the club."

"Fake blood? I'm going to be covered in fake blood? Gross." Jinhwan whined.

"I know, sweetie." Seungri reached a hand to brush his hair. "But we need to get those two away from you if they'll believe you two are dead... They'll let their guard down and you won't be in danger anymore."

"But doesn't it mean June and I won't be able to get out of the house until they're dead?"

"I know it's difficult, but think of it that way, you'll have more time together. And maybe spend a bit more quality time with Yunhyeongie. He's down because he misses his boyfriend."

"I guess..." Jinhwan nodded. "Poor Yunhyeongie. At least I have June with me." He said and wrapped his arms around my arm. "Okay, fine. We'll do it. Right?" Jinhwan smiled at me before pressing a kiss against my cheek.

I nodded and kissed him softly.   
I really can't say no to Jinhwan. After the three years I've been ignoring him...

Jinhwan kissed me back before looking at Seungri. "So the day after tomorrow, in your club, go to one of the rooms."

Seungri nodded. "We'll finish with it as soon as possible and end them soon as well. Don't worry."

I nodded. "So, can we go, or is there anything else?"

Seungri shook his head. "You can go."

I nodded and we both stood up, walking out of the study. To fake our death...  
We still didn't take over the business and someone already wants us dead. This is so messed up.

But Jinhwan was kidnapped even before being the heir. So I guess it's meant to hurt our parents. 

"Don't worry." Jinhwan hummed. "It'd be fine."

I sighed deeply as I lifted him, carrying him to my room.   
Jinhwan held onto me, kissing me softly before pressing soft kisses against my neck.

"Look at the bright side. We'll spend a lot of time together."

I hummed, kissing him again as I walked inside my room, gently putting him on my bed.  
Jinhwan smiled softly and stretched, holding his hands above his head.

"Or... The thought of being locked with me is so horrible...?" He asked a bit softer. "Because in that case... I'll just go."

"Of course not angel," I said and kissed him again.  
Jinhwan kisses me back, wrapping his arms around my neck to pull me closer to him.

We've been quite busy lately. So I think that spending a few days together will do only good for us.   
I miss my angel so much...

Watching our parents and their relationship is embarrassing most of the time.   
But, we also know nothing about how they even met or started dating. All we knew was that they're together for over 10 years and ran away from home together.  
But although they are together for so long and they argue...  
They are still together. And they probably still love each other a lot.

So a bit of a busy schedule isn't going to separate between Jinhwan and me.   
The only thing I hate about it is that I'm not always there to kick the guys who are trying to touch him.  
It's something I still didn't get over about even after all the years of Jinhwan doing this job for our parents. 

"What are you thinking about...?" Jinhwan hummed softly as he reached a hand to brush my hair.

I smiled softly, pressing a few kisses against his jawline. "Just how much I love you..."

He wrapped an arm around me, arching his neck to my touch. "Is that so... Then how much...?"

I chuckled, moving lower to press kisses against his neck before looking back at Jinhwan.   
"Too much." I stroked his cheek, kissing him.

It's weird.   
Jinhwan started as my older brother. He looked after me. He cared for me. And I started developing something for him that I shouldn't have.  
It was wrong of me to fall for him.   
It was wrong of me to want him as something more than my brother.

A guy like me could never deserve Kim Jinhwan. Yet, he's here. He's with me.   
Kim Jinhwan is my boyfriend. And I won't let anyone else have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add a bit more to it so the chapter wouldn't be too short, but it's still quite short!  
> I also remembered that I need to start editing the epilogue because this has only 10 chapters left!  
> Have a great weekend! 💕


	32. Chapter 32

**Chanwoo's POV**

_"Okay, I can do it."_ I thought to myself as I was preparing my gun in the living room.  
It's been a few days since Hanbin talked with Yunhyeong's parents and yesterday Yunhyeong texted me when to be in the club.  
Obviously, I'm not going to shoot anyone. This little act was purely for Jiyong.

"Finally getting up your ass to do what I asked?" I heard Jiyong's voice.

"Yeah, they opened a few of their clubs and I managed to find the club those two going to be at." I said.

"Huh, I'm impressed." He said, crossing his arms. "Remember Chan, I want them dead. Make one small mistake, get caught again... And you'll pay."

"Yeah yeah," I said as I loaded my gun, putting it in the inner pocket of my jacket.

"I swear you're becoming a bigger brat every single day," Jiyong complained. "Don't come back until you kill them."

"Anything else 'mom'? Or I can go?" I swear he's testing my patience on purpose. I'm a few seconds away from punching his annoying face.

"Yes, continue with this attitude and I swear I'll break one of your bones." Jiyong hissed at me. "Don't try me, Chan. Because you will regret it. Go." He said and walked away.

I had a really bad feeling about it. But... He has nothing on me. I'm doing my best to be careful...  
He's just annoying.

I checked I have everything before walking out.   
It's definitely not going to be a fun night.  
  


I walked inside the club, looking for Yunhyeong's brothers.  
They were sitting together by the bar, drinking together so I made my way to their direction.  
Obviously I need to wait a bit before telling Jiyong I did it. I'm not that good and he would be suspicious if I did. But I want to be done with it as soon as possible.

"Ugh, you," The taller one made a face when he saw me. Yunhyeong's older brother hit him.   
I really need to start learning their names.

"Do you want a drink first or should we go?" The older one smiled softly at me.

I shook my head. Jiwon made me promise I won't drink alcohol until my wound will heal.  
"I think we need to wait a bit, it'll be suspicious if I'll do it so fast."

"Yeah, I'm also not too excited pretending to be dead." The older one, Jinhwan or Jay or something like that, shook his head.   
"They sure are assholes."

"They always were assholes." I sighed. "Nothing would help it."

"You tell me? This son of a bitch kidnapped me."

"Yeah? That makes both of us."

"Oh... Right."

I shrugged it. I already got used to it. Jiwon and Hanbin too.   
They even turned us into a small family because they were missing theirs. And now they have each other.

I was really jealous of Yunhyeong's family. And I still do.   
They care about each other so much...

I sighed deeply, moving a hand through my hair.   
Soon this will be behind us...

Just a bit more.

Just a bit more.

Just a bit more.

"You got the things?" I looked at the other one.

"If by things you mean the fake blood, then yes." He said and showed me a bottle filled with dark red liquid.

"I'll really need an hour long bath after that," Jinhwan whined. "I don't like it."

"I think you'll like getting killed by a bullet even less," I noted, and Junhoe, I finally remembered his name, instantly gave me a look, holding Jinhwan closer to himself.  
Looks like he's really protective of him.

I sighed, looking at the time. We'll wait a bit more and then set everything.  
I looked at the bar. I know I promised Jiwon, but he's not here.   
Besides, what one drink can already do?

I'll be fine.

So the three of us ordered a drink. I'll just finish this one and that's it.   
I hope that after we'll be done Jiyong would stop bothering me so much.

I noticed the way Junhoe was holding Jinhwan close to himself. Seeing them making me miss Yunhyeong.  
"How's Yunhyeong?" I decided to ask Jinhwan.

Jinhwan sighed softly. "He's worried. And he misses you. Mom is trying to calm him but he's really busy. I'll try to cheer him up now that I'll be stuck at home."  
He took a sip from his drink. "You better make him up for that."

"I know." I sighed.  
I miss him too, my poor Yunhyeongie. It's really hard to be like this.  
His brothers have each other, Hanbin and Jiwon have each other. And only we can't see each other as often as we want to. I wish I could.   
But until Jiyong and Seunghyun won't be out of the picture...

"You know," Jinhwan hummed, finishing his drink. "You make Yunhyeongie really happy. So you better keep doing that because if you'll hurt him... We won't forgive you. Let's go."

To make Yunhyeong happy?   
That's all I've been trying to do since the night I met him. I want him to be happy.   
And I really want it to be with me.

Junhoe and I finished our drinks too before following him.  
Jinhwan walked us to one of the private rooms, telling me to get in. I sighed and did as he asked, Junhoe closing the door behind us.

He took out the bottle and handed it to Jinhwan.  
"Hold my phone." Jinhwan gave me his phone, and I saw it had bullet wounds pictures open. Seems like he searched some for reference. Smart.

Jinhwan looked around the room, positioning Junhoe at one spot before doing his best to create an accurate looking wound with the blood, complaining how disgusting it is at least ten times if not more.  
He then did the same to himself, asking for my help.

Junhoe didn't look too happy about it and I really started wondering if he's always this jealous or he's making this expression because he wants to shoot me.  
That's probably it.  
  


We poured some of the blood on the floor as well and splattered a bit around before they positioned themselves in a way that would look real enough.  
God, I really do hope Jiyong would believe it or I'm going to murder someone. I'll also need to empty some of my bullets so it won't be full.

"Okay..." I sighed deeply as I took out my phone to take the pictures.   
I don't know what Jiyong would think, but to me, it looks pretty good. 

When I finished they both got up and Jinhwan complained about all the blood.  
"I swear to god that if he won't be happy with that, I'll get a full bucket just to pour on him. Disgusting."

He looked at Junhoe. "Call dad to pick us up. I want a shower as quick as possible."  
Junhoe nodded and took out his phone while Jinhwan checked the photos I took.

"This and this look good. Send him those and let's hope he'll get off our backs. I'm already pissed he asked something like this."

"That makes the two of us." I sighed and sent the pictures to Jiyong, writing 'done'.   
The last thing I wanted to do was to kill Yunhyeong's brothers.

A minute didn't pass before he called me.

_'I see you're finally doing your job correctly again.'_

"You asked me to do it," I noted, feeling a bit annoyed. I still didn't recover from last time. "I know better than fuck up again."

_'Good. Now hurry back before you'll get caught there.'_

"I'm on my way." I ended the call and sighed deeply. "Lucky for you, he believed it. Tell your parents there's nothing to worry about."  
I can't believe Hanbin's plan actually worked.

"Let's hope he won't try anything soon." Jinhwan sighed and looked at Junhoe. "Where's dad?"

"He'll be here in 20 minutes."

"Well, I'll be going then," I said before walking out of the room.

I looked at the barman, if I'm not wrong Yunhyeong said it's his younger brother's boyfriend.  
What was his name...

"Minho, right?"

He lifted his gaze to look at me. "Blondie's boyfriend."

"Say, do you know where I can empty some bullets?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Looking to shoot at someone?"

"More like something." I corrected him.  
Yunhyeong's brothers had to cover themselves in fake blood just so I won't need to shoot anyone. No reason for me to do it now.

"There's some trash cans in the alley behind the club. You can try there."

I nodded, thanking him before walking out of the club.  
I made my way to the side street and made sure there's no one around, loading my gun before shooting four or five times at one of the trash cans.  
It was pretty loud but it doesn't seem like someone heard me. God, I want it to be over already.

  
"Jesus, it sounds like you're killing someone." I turned around, seeing Minho.  
He leaned against a wall, lighting a cigarette.

Imagining the trash can is Jiyong gives me some relief. And I'm already annoyed with the whole situation.  
"Wish I did. Not today." I sighed and put my gun away.

He offered me a cigarette but I shook my head. "I don't smoke."

"Is that so..." He chuckled, putting his pack away.

I guess I can understand why Yunhyeong doesn't exactly like him, but I think that's mutual between them.

He said he's happy as long as his brother is happy with the guy, but he definitely looks like trouble.   
Then again, when being a part of a Mafia didn't count as trouble?

"So, blondie's boyfriend, Donghyuk told me you're that ass who had the guts to piss off his mom and spit on Junhoe."

I met his family just a while ago and Yunhyeong's brother is already talking about me with his boyfriend, huh?  
"Yeah, I guess you can say so." I shrugged. "Lucky me, that my boyfriend's family is also the one my boss hates the most."

Minho chuckled. "I'm surprised you're still with him."

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"Blondie. He isn't exactly easy to handle."

I looked at him, trying to understand exactly what he's talking about.  
Isn't easy to handle? Yunhyeong? I can barely see him.   
He always says he misses me and I understand him. I miss him a lot too and I want to make sure he's happy.

"Why would you say that?" I asked, feeling a bit annoyed. "The only reason I don't have a bullet stuck in my brain is him. I don't understand what is exactly 'difficult to handle' about him."

Minho shrugged, dropping his cigarette on the ground. I think I'm really starting to understand why Yunhyeong doesn't like him.  
I don't really know what Yunhyeong did to him, but right now it's none of my business. I want to go home, text Yunhyeong to check on him, and go to bed.

That sounds like a good plan.

"Alright, then. Bye, I guess." I said.

Better get back home before Jiyong loses his shit about me being late again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanwoo is saved!
> 
> ...  
> Or is he?


	33. Chapter 33

**Junhoe's POV**

"This is so disgusting," Jinhwan whined as he was taking off his blood-stained clothes, waiting for me to do the same so we can get inside the shower.  
It really did feel disgusting.

It was too sticky and the smell wasn't any better.   
When Youngbae came to pick us up and check the mess, he actually debated for 5 minutes if he should risk his car just to drive us back.  
I told him I and Donghyuk will clean his stupid car. There's no way I was going to stay at that club with this disgusting material all over me.

"I'm going to burn these clothes..." Jinhwan complained. "Seriously..."

"I told you not to wear something you like."

"Do you even know me? I like everything in my closet."

"Angel, you have enough clothes for every day of the year." I sighed softly as I threw my clothes into the pile as well.  
"There has to be something you can give up."

"Funny joke. There isn't." Jinhwan crossed his arms. "What if I'd decide I want to wear it later? Now good pieces of clothing went to waste. Can't believe mom made me go through it."

"Do you prefer to be dead?"

"Well... No, but-"

"Angel, those are just clothes." I led him to the shower, checking first the water is nice enough.

"Manipulate our dear mom to let you buy new clothes after that."

"I've never manipulated him."

"Keep telling that to yourself."

"You're mean and I'm not sleeping with you tonight." He pouted.

"Last time you said that I caught you sneaking into my room at night." I hummed and moved my fingers through his hair to make sure to wash every little drop of this disgusting thing out of him before washing his hair and him.

"It wasn't because of you. I forgot my pillow."

"And why did it take you 10 minutes to take it?"

"Because your fat ass was on it and I couldn't take it."

"Excuses," I said before taking the shampoo and starting to wash Jinhwan's hair. "Besides, you ended up staying the night. Just admit you can't sleep without me."

"If I'm exhausted enough then I can." He pouted, giving me a look.

"Even then you'll wake up at some point and look for me."  
It's not just Jinhwan. I got used to having him next to me while I sleep too.  
Ever since I started having my nightmares more often, it was impossible for me to have a peaceful night without having Jinhwan by my side to calm me.

But obviously when I understood I developed a crush on him I stayed away as much as I could.  
I didn't have nightmares that often, but it became more difficult to sleep peacefully unless I'm really exhausted like after a practice.

And now I still don't like sleeping without having Jinhwan by my side. 

  
"Now, kiss." I leaned closer to him.

"What do I get in return?"

I chuckled softly. "I'll carry you to bed."

"You already do that!"

"Then I'll convince mom to let you go shopping."

"You have to promise."

"Kiss first."

Jinhwan looked at me, considering it before wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing me.  
"Now, get this sticky thing off me."   
  
  


It took longer than I thought it would. Getting out fake blood sure was difficult. I should remind myself to never do that or even think about doing it again.  
I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my waist before taking another one and wrapping it around Jinhwan, lifting him to carry him to my room.

"I didn't say you have to do it. And I didn't say I'm sleeping with you."

"Angel, why argue." I sighed amused, taking out new clothes for us. "You're already here."

He simply pouted, letting me dress him up.

Jinhwan sure was spoiled in a way. But that's mostly Seungri's fault and I guess that mine too.  
But I can't help it. I want to spoil him. I want to do everything I can for him.  
For years Jinhwan played the role of our older brother even if we were strangers. He looked after everyone whether they liked it or not and even tried to convince Seungri and Youngbae to keep everyone but him away from their business.  
He did a lot. So he deserves all the spoiling and everything he wants.

I carried him to my bed, making sure he's comfortable enough.

"What about you?" He asked when I covered him.

"I'll put our towels away and join you soon," I said and gently brushed his wet hair before kissing him.  
"My sweet angel..." I hummed before walking back to the bathroom.

I still can't believe it's real. That any of that is real.  
Life was pretty shitty until I met Youngbae, and Jinhwan always promised that it might not become perfect, but it will get better.  
I had a lot of problems with our adoptive parents but Jinhwan was always there for me.

He really is my angel. And I'm doing my best to keep my promise.   
I'll protect him and make sure he's happy no matter what.

I walked back to the room, seeing he already took over my bed.   
Of course. He always likes to whine but in the end, he gives up.

"Angel, move a bit," I said amused, making him make some space for me.  
Instead of using my pillow he instantly wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my chest. I smiled and pressed a kiss on his head.

"My beautiful angel..."

"Am I really, though...?" Jinhwan hummed softly.

"Obviously. Who else can it be?" I asked, brushing his hair.

"Even when I'm covered in disgusting blood and I'm whining?"

"Even then." I chuckled softly. "Go to sleep..."

"To remind you, we're going to be stuck inside for at least two more weeks. Plenty of time to sleep."

"Oh, I thought about another thing..." I said as I moved my hand over his waist.

"Pervert." Jinhwan pouted, looking at me. "When did my June grow up to be such a prevent? Bring him back."

I chuckled and leaned to kiss him, holding him close to myself. "That's not what you said last time."

"Then what did I say?"

"Hmm... I think it was 'harder' and 'so good'."

"I definitely don't remember anything like that."

Jinhwan gasped when I rolled over him, holding one of his hands against the bed while holding his waist with my free hand, leaning closer to kiss him.  
"Then I guess my angel needs a reminder..."

"I'm tired." He whined. "We can have all the time we want to ourselves. Can we rest on the one day we got shot at?"

"Angel, you just had to lie in a pool of blood."

"And it's really an exhausting thing to do! I'm still mourning over my clothes too."

"I'll get you anything you want once it's behind us," I promised.

"Good. So now let me sleep."

"A kiss." I insisted, looking at him.

"I already did."

"Another." I got a bit closer to him. "One more kiss and we'll go to sleep."  
He kissed me again.  
I hummed and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around him as he rested his head on my chest again.

"When we run this place... We should ban fake blood..." Jinhwan hummed, getting more comfortable.

I laughed at it, covering him better as I held him close to myself.   
"Sure. Should we use ketchup instead?"

"Cruel. You're fucking cruel."

"Cruel? You want to ban fake blood."

"It's a legitimate problem. I'm not getting any close to this shit again and neither do my clothes."

I sighed amused and hugged him protectively. "Don't worry, angel. I'll protect you from the evil fake blood."

He hummed, getting closer to me.   
I gently brushed his hair, wishing Jinhwan a quiet 'goodnight' before closing my eyes as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should fake blood be banned?
> 
> Guys!  
> Thank you so much for all the kudos! 😍  
> I'm really happy people are reading this and actually enjoy the plot or simply are interested in it!
> 
> Please look forward to the next update.


	34. Chapter 34

**Seungri's POV**

"Looks like the plan worked. I didn't hear a thing from Jiyong for two weeks already." I looked at Youngbae as he walked inside our study, dropping on the couch.

"That's good." I hummed, looking through some documents. "Just a bit more and we'll never hear from him again."

Yunhyeong's boyfriend said Jiyong believed the photos he sent him and it's been pretty calm since.  
We left some of our clubs open, but still not all of them. Just for any case.  
The brat's brothers kept trying to get rid of as many of their men as possible and Chanwoo himself did his best to send us updates and more information about them.

Fuck...  
I can't wait to get rid of Jiyong.  
  


"Can you believe we're finally going to get rid of them Bae?"

"No." He shook his head, sighing deeply. "They didn't really cause us too many problems before. I should've shot one of them back then."

"Well, maybe if you weren't trying to act like such a smartass and fight against two guys with a freaking gun... You could've done better." I noted.

"Why should I try to do better when I have you, doll?" Youngbae asked, looking at me.

"Because you need to think about what you should do if you didn't have me."

"But I do have you."

"But what if you didn't?"

"Then I wouldn't even be here, doll. I thought we talked about it."

I sighed softly, getting up my desk to sit on his laps.  
Youngbae looked at me, instantly wrapping his arms around my waist, holding me close to himself.

"You're impossible."

"And you're too beautiful..." Youngbae said softly.

I hummed, kissing him softly. Beautiful...  
Since the first day Youngbae started saying it to me, I didn't believe him. And I still don't.   
It's quite hard believing a guy who wanted to use me...

But I'm not arguing with him now. I let him say and do whatever as long as it's not risking any of us.

"Fuck..." I managed to moan out before Youngbae kissed me again, holding my face in my hands to deepen the kiss.  
Who knew a stupid game we started as teens will lead us to this?

Youngbae pulled away, and I needed a minute to catch my breath.  
  
"Bed...?" I looked at him. "The couch is really uncomfortable."

He smiled softly before kissing me again, holding me even closer to himself.  
"Bed it is, I guess..." Youngbae said softly before kissing me again.

I smiled as he lifted me, carrying me to our bedroom.  
I kissed him softly, pressing kisses against his jawline and neck before he dropped me on the bed, instantly getting on top of me and kissing me again. We're together for so many years...

It's only thanks to Jiyong and Seunghyun that I met Youngbae.   
And while I was against the idea of getting any close to him, I don't regret it at all. Nothing will make me regret it.  
And soon enough... We'll get rid of the two people who gave us hell.

Youngbae gently stroked my cheek, leaning to kiss me again when we heard yelling.

'Mom! Donghyuk is annoying!'

I sighed frustrated.   
Those kids, I fucking swear to God.

"I can't even have sex peacefully in this house," I complained.

"I thought they'd figure their shit out by now." Youngbae sighed.

"With Jay being stuck at home..." I shook my head. "The responsible thing would be to go and check it. But as long as nothing is broken... Do I have to?"

"Or I can yell at them to keep quiet." Youngbae said and got up. I sighed and followed him.   
  


"Mom! Dad!" Jinhwan whined when we walked downstairs.

"I don't give a damn what Donghyuk did now!" Youngbae said annoyed.

I gasped as he pulled me closer to him. "Your mom and I are trying to have sex peacefully for once."

"Dad!" Both Jinhwan and Donghyuk looked at us with disgust.

"Don't whine! You two have been arguing for years over nothing!"

I looked at him, feeling like hitting him. I also felt a bit bad for Jinhwan and Donghyuk but Youngbae is right.  
Every single time something is happening and every time it's those two.

"Yeah, because he started it!" Jinhwan argued.

"One more word from either of you and I'll lock you two together until you get along." Youngbae gave them an annoyed look. "Is two hours of peace too much to ask? Why do the two of you always the ones to cause problems?"

They were about to talk but Youngbae spoke again.  
"You go to your boyfriend." He looked at Donghyuk. "And you go to Yunhyeong or Junhoe." He looked at Jinhwan.

"You're really kicking me out?" Donghyuk asked in disbelief. "That's a new low, even for you, dad!"

"You know damn well what I think about having Minho over." Youngbae rolled his eyes. "Figure your shit out already."

"But you know what Minho will do if I'll be at his place."

"Donghyuk, he'll try to fuck you no matter where. And I prefer it won't be here."

"Damn, dad. Is it really a way to talk to your son?"

Jinhwan hit him, giving Donghyuk a look. Looks like at least one of the kids is listening.  
"Minho is a terrible influence on you. I'm going to Yunhyeong." He said and walked away.

Donghyuk sighed deeply, shaking his head before he looked at us.  
"Really dad, this is so cruel."

"What's cruel is that every time we need to hear you and Jinhwan fight. You're not a kid." Youngbae scolded him.

Donghyuk rolled his eyes at that.

"Minho is really a terrible influence on you," I noted. "I should've done something about him years ago. Go, Donghyuk."  
Really. I just want to spend some time with Youngbae. Why is it becoming more and more impossible?

"Okay, but why am I getting kicked out and Jinhwan is getting a choice? What if I want to stay home too?"

"You and Jay fight and Jay can't leave the house." I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, if we hear you two argue one more time... Let's go, Bae."  
This is exactly why I say I need a vacation. My head hurts and I feel too tense.

"So can Minho come here instead?"

"Fine. Just keep quiet."

"I can promise we'll be quieter than Junhoe and Jinhwan," Donghyuk said and walked away.

I sighed deeply, leaning my head against Youngbae's shoulder.   
"Can I quit being a parent?"

"Sadly, no." Youngbae sighed deeply.

"So unfair." I whined. "C'mon, let's go back."

He hummed and wrapped his arm around me, leading us back to our room.  
I love our kids and all, but having them argue now isn't really something I need. I wish they could stay calm for one more week and then they can do whatever they want.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... slight violence ahead?

**Seungri's POV**

I took a deep breath, feeling a bit nervous.  
Our men said they're on their way with Jiyong.

We already sent the boys to Minho until we catch Seunghyun as well. I don't want any of them at home.  
Jinhwan objected, obviously. But I don't want any of the kids in the house while we're dealing with it.  
It's something Youngbae and I thought about for too long. It's our fight.

Minho obviously wasn't happy to have everyone over, but I told him that's temporary.  
I could send Yunhyeong to Chanwoo, but Seunghyun will be there. I'm not risking him. And it's not like I really have where to send Jinhwan and Junhoe to.  
  
Youngbae should come back soon since he drove everyone over.  
Once Jiyong is here, it's only a matter of a few days before we get rid of him and Seunghyun. Just a bit more...

I sighed deeply and started pouring myself a drink, deciding instead to take a sip straight from the bottle.  
This stress made me develop a really unhealthy drinking habit, just like Youngbae's smoking one. Thank God it's just a drinking one or we wouldn't have any supply left to sell.  
Though we have more than enough now.

Youngbae and I weren't the two stupid teenagers we were when we ran away together.  
Youngbae sold everything he had back then and I brought the money I've been saving with me. That was enough for us to survive in that shitty apartment for about two or three years before we earned enough to move out.  
And now...

We had our own place. We have our own clubs. We have our own men.  
And we still have enough to take care of four kids after all of that. And just one pain in the ass to get rid of.  
Once the two of them would be out... Maybe I'll finally have some peace.

  
"Doll, I'm gone for less than an hour and you already finish a bottle." Youngbae sighed, wrapping an arm around me before taking the bottle away.  
I whined at that but let him lead me to our room and outside to the balcony before he let go of me and took a pack from his back pocket, handing me a cigarette and taking one to himself as well.

"Nervous?"

"I guess..." I let him lit my cigarette, inhaling deeply before exhaling the smoke. "It's been... What? Over 10 years? And they've done so much shit to try and bring us down..."

Youngbae nodded, exhaling too. "Yeah. Jinhwan... Junhoe... Our businesses... Sending that brat..."

"Trying to kill our kids," I added. "For someone who calls me a 'useless doll', Jiyong sure sees a threat in us."

"Yeah, he always was like that." Youngbae nodded before sighing. "He had a really rough childhood. Even worse than mine. He doesn't trust anyone but Seunghyun and he'll get rid of anyone who might be a threat to him. And you, doll, got involved with him the second you decided to walk into that alley."

"I was trying to help." I objected. "Obviously it was stupid of me."

"Obviously." Youngbae smiled, brushing my hair. "But I'm glad you did."

I chuckled, looking at him. I don't think I regret that. But I used to.  
I used to scold myself for walking into that alley. I used to scold myself for getting involved in a fight which clearly wasn't mine. And my mind was probably fucked up from all those days I spent drinking and smoking with Youngbae at Han river.

But... I don't regret my decision. I'm happy I ran away with him.  
There's no way I'd prefer a different life than this.

"Yeah... Me too." I smiled and kissed him before putting off my cigarette. "C'mon, our men should be here soon with Jiyong. I want to check everything is okay."

  
I walked downstairs to our basement with Youngbae when I received a call Jiyong is here.  
I opened the door, seeing our men finishing tying a blindfolded Jiyong up and cuffing him to a chair.

"Jiyong. I would say it's a displeasure to see you again." I said coldly.

"Hm? Is that you, dollie?" He asked me amused.

"You piece of shit," I said annoyed and kicked him. "Shut your useless mouth before I'll sew it shut for you."

Jiyong groaned. "You're not smart enough to find me on your own. Who helped you?"

I chuckled as he asked that.  
"Jiyong," I said sweetly, leaning close to his ear. "I don't owe you any answers. You brought it on yourself." I whispered in his ear.

I decided to sit on his laps.  
"I'm flattered really," I hummed. "causing all this mess to gain my attention? Hm?" I asked softly as I slowly moved my hands over his chest.

Youngbae was watching us as he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.  
Even without looking at him, I could tell he's pissed. The last thing he wants is to see me with someone, anyone, else but with him.

"Maybe," Jiyong said. "Or maybe I just enjoy messing with you, dollie. Or maybe I'm waiting to watch you break."

I chuckled at that. Break? He wants me to break?   
That's funny.  
That just shows that he really thinks I'm Youngbae's dumb doll.

One of the things I've told Youngbae over and over is that I won't ever break easily.  
As long as I have him.

As long as I have him to comfort me...

As long as I have our kids.

I won't break.  
And even Jiyong won't make me break.

"You want me to break...?" I asked him softly, brushing my thumb against his lips. "Threatening my clubs isn't going to break me. Sending your men to try and sabotage my work isn't going to break me."

"But it seems like targeting your little kids will."

I wanted to punch him.   
It's not like I actually gave him any chance to do so. Besides a few incidents, I always made sure they're protected.  
But then again, he believes Chanwoo actually killed Junhoe and Jinhwan.

I started to laugh. "You actually believe my two boys are dead. How pathetic can you be?"  
I was expecting better from him. He barely trusts his men yet he believes Jinhwan and Junhoe are dead based on a few photos. I had to admit, it really was convincing.  
But if he thinks my boys would die this easily he's out of his mind.

"Really, Jiyong... You have to learn to give me more credit." I made him raise his chin, looking at him. "I'm not that stupid kid who got involved in something he wasn't supposed to. Yet, you still treat me like that."

I took off his blindfold, looking into his eyes. "Or it simply was your sick way to gain my attention because you wanted a fuck with me. You sick bastard."

Jiyong chuckled as he looked at me before noticing Youngbae. "You're so quiet. I couldn't even tell you're here."

I made Jiyong look back at me. "I have no idea how I've tolerated you all those years, but it's not going to continue for much longer," I said and got off him.  
"Once your boyfriend joins you it's your end, Jiyong. And trust me that I'm going to enjoy it."

I said and returned the blindfold around his eyes, walking to Youngbae's direction.  
He kissed me deeply, pushing me against the wall. I moaned into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
It's always like that after I'm with anyone else but him. He's becoming more possessive and I honestly don't mind it.

"Let's go..." I said softly. "I'll check how the boys are and when we're getting Seunghyun."

He nodded and lifted me by my thighs, carrying me outside of the room. Looks like he's going to be clingy for the rest of the day.  
I don't mind it. I want his attention to be only on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, I'm not too good at violent mafia stories. I just like reading them.  
> Just a few chapters left!
> 
> Have a great weekend!😊


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - contains Minho X Donghyuk smut.

**Minho's POV**

I never agreed to this. And I really don't like this.   
How could Youngbae just drop on me his family?

I mean, I don't mind having Donghyuk over. He's always welcome.  
But Blondie is definitely not and I'm considering locking him in the balcony. Jinhwan and Junhoe were also a bit too much to handle but at least they were quiet for now.

"Remind me again what did I do to deserve this?" I asked Donghyuk who was leaning against my shoulder as we watched TV.

"Mom and dad are killing two guys and they don't want us around." He hummed.

"Right. And remind me why I'm not locking Yunhyeong outside?"

"Because then I won't forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Behave yourself. It's just for a few days."

I sighed at that. 'A few days' is already too much for me. Again, Donghyuk can stay here for as long as he wants. I don't care.  
"Don't expect me to survive this sober."

"You're a big boy, you'll survive." He hummed.

"I won't. I'm already stressed from this shit."

"You want me to ease your stress?"

"Gorgeous, unless you're going to offer a drink or sex, don't try to tease me like that." I made him look at me and kissed him.  
Donghyuk kissed me back, turning to face me so he could wrap an arm around my neck and deepen the kiss.

"Not in the living room, let's ease your stress in your bedroom." He said when we pulled away.

"Think your brothers will survive without supervision?"

Donghyuk hummed before kissing me again.  
"Something might break, but as long as the house isn't on fire, I think we'll be good." He smiled and got up, pulling me with him.

The moment we walked into my room Donghyuk took off his shirt before dropping himself on my bed, taking off his pants as well.

"Eager, are we?" I chuckled before taking my shirt off and getting on top of him, kissing him deeply.  
Donghyuk kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my neck to pull me closer to himself.

"It's hard not to when it's about you..." he said quietly against my lips.

"Oh? I'm making you feel that good?" I teased him.

"Obviously. Your charming personality is definitely not the reason I'm dating you." Donghyuk said amused and pulled me for another kiss, slowly moving his hands down over my back.

"I'm hurt gorgeous. You use me for sex."

I sighed softly and stroked his cheek before kissing him again, moving to press kisses against his jawline and neck.  
Donghyuk hummed softly at it, arching his neck.  
  
I really can't say no to him.  
He's finally mine after years of me looking at him and him only. And I promised myself I'll do anything I can to make him happy.

"Mino..." Donghyuk gasped when I started biting and sucking his skin to leave marks.  
I'd always mark him to remind both him and Blondie that he's mine. Only mine.

I straightened up to take off my own pants, Donghyuk decided to use it to press kisses against my neck and chest.  
Every time I'm with him I need to remind myself that this isn't a dream.  
After years of trying to get his attention and after almost giving up...

I actually managed to make him look at someone else besides his friend.

I moved my fingers through his hair and gently pulled it to make him look at me and kiss him again and again and again, leaning closer until he fell back on the bed.  
He hummed, moving his fingers through my hair.

"Love you..." he mumbled against my lips.

"Love you, too, gorgeous..." I hummed, kissing him softly before pressing a few kisses over the marks I've made.  
I really don't know if he has any idea how much I love him.

He made us roll over, smiling as he looked down at me.  
"I think I'll ride you today. I said I want to ease your stress after all."

I chuckled, looking at him as I moved a hand up over his thigh to his chest. He really is gorgeous.  
"Go for it."

Donghyuk leaned to kiss me, pressing a few soft kisses against my neck and chest before marking me as well.  
I moaned softly as I closed my eyes, feeling his hands slowly move over my chest just to stop at the waistline of my boxers, gently tugging it down but not taking them off.

"Gorgeous..."

Donghyuk smiled against my skin before looking at me. "Impatient?"

"Very." I looked at him.

He smiled and kissed me again, his hand pulling down my boxers to my knees.

"Fuck..." he moaned as he sat on my erection, arching his head back as he closed his eyes.  
I looked at him, holding onto his waist.   
No matter how many times we'll do it, it'd always feel good. And no matter how many times I'll see him like this, I'd always find myself admiring him, noticing small differences like muscles he gained or small scars from missions he had.  
And I'd always think he's so fucking gorgeous.

"Mino..." he moaned my name as he started to move, moaning my name in pleasure.

Right then, I heard a creak, looking at the door I noticed blondie. He looked quite surprised.  
I guess he got lost in my house. I knew it's a bad idea to leave his family unsupervised.

I looked back at Donghyuk and pulled him for a kiss as he moved himself faster, pulling away just to moan louder in pleasure.  
The door instantly closed.

I guess this was too much for him.   
I smiled to myself. Now he knows exactly who Donghyuk belongs to.  
Next time he'll know better than to walk around my place and open doors just like that.   
  
Not that there will be a next time.

I looked at Donghyuk who rested his hands against my chest for support as he moved faster.

  
"Mino...!" He gasped as I thrusted my hips. "F-Fuck... again..."

I repeated my action again and again, watching him as I decided to stroke him as well.

"Oh God... M-Mino...!" He moaned in pleasure, closing his eyes again as he arched his back.

God, he's so beautiful.  
And he's mine.

"Fu-Fuck...! Fuck..." Donghyuk repeated as he came.  
He continued moving and I soon followed, cumming inside of him.

"Hey, there..." I wrapped my arm around him as he allowed himself to fall on top of me.

He hummed, kissing me softly.  
"You're amazing... and I love you so much..."

"I love you, too..." I kissed him back, brushing his hair away from his face. "So much..."

Donghyuk got comfortable, resting his head on my chest. "A few minutes rest... Shower and food..."

"Anything you want, baby," I said softly, gently brushing his soft hair.  
I have to admit that I really did miss seeing him with his natural hair color.  
Blonde suited him too, but there was something about his black hair that made him look both adorable and gorgeous at the same time.

I did my best to reach for my blanket to cover him, pressing a few kisses on top of his head.  
He hummed again.

"Mino..." he said my name softly, pressing a few soft kisses over my chest.  
If his other brothers wouldn't be here, I really wouldn't mind the fact Donghyuk is staying.  
He already spent the night here from time to time and I like it better than going over to his place. 

_"Just for a few days..."_ I reminded myself, sighing softly.

He kissed me.  
"Let's take a shower before I'll sleep like that."

After shower, we dressed up and walked downstairs.  
Donghyuk decided to crush on the couch and watch TV with Junhoe while I walked to the kitchen to get us something to drink.

I smirked when I saw blondie in the kitchen.

"Enjoyed the show?" I asked him amused.  
I probably shouldn't tease him like this and just leave him alone. But it's my own personal payback for all those years of stealing Donghyuk's attention, on purpose or not.  
  
He gave me an annoyed look before looking away. "Dong is already yours... what do you want...?"

"Oh I know he's mine. The question is if **you** understand now he's mine. After all the years of rubbing it in my face, how does it feel?"

He put down the knife he was using to cut vegetables and looked at me.  
"I couldn't care less. I have my own boyfriend and I look only at him. But kindly next time lock the damn door."

I know that he's over Donghyuk after everything Donghyuk told me about Blondie's boyfriend and his relationship.  
But it's clear that what he saw did bother him in a way.

I smiled and took a step closer to him. "It's my place. Maybe next time you shouldn't wander around like this and open random doors, or you could end up seeing something worse." I said and stepped away to the fridge to get drinks.

"Save me the details. I saw enough for my entire life." He said annoyed and returned to finish the meal he was cooking.  
He turned off the gas and put it on a plate, walking with it to the living room.

"Dong, I made your favorite." I heard him saying cheerfully.

This fucking...  
I sighed at that, shaking my head as I walked back to the living room as well, noticing him giving me a look.  
I really am considering locking the door next time he's going out to the balcony and just say I didn't see him there.

"Thanks, Yoyo. I'm starving." Donghyuk smiled back at him and brushed his hair.

He smiled and walked away, passing by me.  
"You're maybe his boyfriend, but he's still my younger brother." He whispered to me before walking away.

Okay, that's it.  
This guy is sleeping in the balcony tonight and I don't care how much Donghyuk will hate me.  
At least I'm not poisoning him like I've been wanting to do for years.

"Careful, gorgeous," I said as I sat next to him, giving him his drink. "You're eating too fast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp


	37. Chapter 37

**Yunhyeong's POV**

"I fucking hate him!" I said annoyed as I walked inside the guest room.  
Jinhwan was sitting on the bed, looking through his phone. But he looked up at me when I walked in.

"What happened now?"

"I looked for the bathroom and accidentally opened the door of Minho's bedroom only to see him and Donghyuk in the middle of having sex."

"Gross." Jinhwan made a disgusted expression.

"I know!" I dropped myself on the bed, sighing deeply.  
"And after that, he has the nerve to come to me and ask me if I understand that 'Donghyuk is his'. Out of all people... Why Song Minho?" I whined.

I hugged tightly one of the pillows on the bed. "I want Chan..."

"Then call mom and tell him you had enough and you want to go and sleep at Chanwoo's place." 

I sighed. "I told them that since the beginning. But he told me I can't until they catch both guys... And it'd take a while."

I buried my face in the pillow. This is seriously so awful.   
I can't say anything to Donghyuk. He loves Minho and the last thing I want is to cause a fight between them.  
But at the same time, it pisses me off that Minho allows himself to act like that just because he finally managed to make Donghyuk look at him.  
  
He managed to make him his...   
But he doesn't need to rub it my face this asshole. It's not like I'm jealous, I have my handsome, and sweet Chanwoo.   
But it's simply annoying.

"Then how about you call Chanwoo now and talk with him?" Jinhwan suggested, I could feel him gently brushing my hair with his fingers.  
"I know it's tough, Yunhyeongie... But you just need to bear with it for a bit longer."

I don't think I will be able to survive 'a bit longer' if Minho will continue acting like this. Next time I might see him with Donghyuk on the couch instead of his bedroom.   
But calling Chanwoo doesn't sound like a bad idea...   
I should probably check if he can talk.

So I took my phone out of my pocket and called him.  
He answered rather fast.

"Chan," I whined. "Chan I've been traumatized...!"

_'Yunhyeongie, what happened?'_ He asked, sounding both confused and worried.

"I accidentally walked into a room just to see my younger brother having sex with his stupid boyfriend."

_'Yeah, happened to me a few times.'_ He sighed. _'My poor Yunhyeongie... I wish I could be there to comfort you.'_

"I really wish I could stay in your place instead of here..."

_'Me too... I miss you a lot. I really want to be able to kiss and hug you.'_

"Don't say that! You make me miss you even more." I whined.

_'I miss you too...'_ Chanwoo sighed softly. _'How about once you will be able to, you'll come over and stay for a week or two? I promise I'll spoil the shit out of you and make sure you'll forget all about your trauma?'_

"Yes, that sounds amazing." I hummed. "When that stupid guy will be out of your house anyway?"

_'Well, actually he said earlier he's not going to be home tonight because something came up.'_

Did he now? That gave me an idea.  
Maybe my parents can get this guy faster than they thought and I'll be able to be with Chanwoo.

"Chan, can I call you back? I need to talk with my parents."

_'No problem, bye Yunhyeongie.'_

I ended the call and hummed as I looked for Seungri's number.

"What are you planning?" Jinhwan asked me.

"A way for me to get out of here as soon as possible or I'll end up stabbing Minho." I said and called Seungri.

"Mom." I smiled when he answered the phone. "I just talked with Chan and he said the other guy isn't going to be home tonight because of something that came up."

_'Huh? Something came up?'_ Seungri asked. I could hear him talking with Youngbae as they went over a few documents, humming.  
I hoped they'd find an opportunity to catch him at least tomorrow so I could get out of here.   
I really don't like it here.

_'I guess it's because we kidnapped the other guy...'_ Seungri mumbled. _'Okay sweetie, we'll look into it. I promise I'll let you know when you can go to your boyfriend, okay?'_

"Okay, mom." I nodded and the call ended.

"And now we wait." I hummed.

"You really hate Minho," Jinhwan noted, dropping himself on the bed next to me.

"No. If I really hated him I wouldn't care about Donghyuk's feelings and ask mom and dad to get rid of him." I rolled my eyes.

"You think they would have agreed if you asked for that?"

"Of course." I hummed. "I'm their precious boy, remember?"

" **One** of their precious boys."

"Yeah yeah, you're also their precious boy." I smiled. "And as my caring older brother, you would've helped me, right?"

Jinhwan chuckled. "Yeah, probably."

"Good. Because otherwise, I wouldn't forgive you for siding with him."

"Remind me again why he's against you?"

"Because Dong was really protective of me when we joined. And I might've told him to stop wasting his time once." I hummed.

"Song Yunhyeong."

"I didn't want him to touch Donghyuk!" I whined. "And look where it lead us to, Donghyuk went out with him behind my back and I had to give up on him. And now every time Chanwoo comes over both Donghyuk and Junhoe are looking at him annoyed."

Jinhwan sighed, shaking his head. "They will get over it. Don't worry." He promised.

"Like I'm asking them." I pouted and crossed my arms.

"So adorable." Jinhwan hummed and pinched my cheeks, making me whine.   
He chuckled at my reaction.  
  
I rubbed my cheeks as I looked at him with a pout. He could be such a cruel brother sometimes.  
"You're mean. I'm going to call Chanwoo." I complained and took my phone to call Chanwoo.

I groaned as I heard my phone.  
It was the middle of the night already and I was sleeping on the couch in the living room since Junhoe and Jinhwan were sleeping together in the guestroom and Donghyuk was sleeping with Minho.

"Yes...?"

_'Sorry sweetie, did I wake you up?' I heard Seungri's voice._

I simply hummed, rubbing my eye.

_'We caught the other guy. I thought to let you know as soon as possible since you miss your boyfriend so much.'_

"Huh... Really?" I asked and sat down. "Does it mean I can go to Chan? Please, mom!"

_'If you can wait until the morning then I'll prefer that. If not and he can take you then sure. Just let me know you got there, okay sweetie?'_

"Yes, of course! Thank you, mom!" I ended the call and called Chanwoo.   
There's no way I'm staying another minute in this place.

I've waited a bit, knowing he might be sleeping now. But I really don't want to stay if I can spend the night with Chanwoo.

_'Hello...?'_

"Chan! I'm sorry, I know it's late. But do you think you can come and pick me up?" I asked hopefully. "Please?"

_'Huh...?'_

"My mom just called, he said I can come to your place. Please, Chan... I really want to spend the night with you." I pleaded.

_'Wait... Does that mean... Oh my fucking god...'_

"Chan?"

_'Sorry. Send me the address. I'll go and get ready and pick you up. Those are the best fucking news I heard in_ **_years_ ** _.'_

I was a bit confused but said I'll send him the address before ending the call.  
I got up from the couch and wore a sweatshirt over my pajamas before starting to arrange my bag, making sure I won't forget anything. If I do, well, Minho can burn it for as much as I care because I won't want it back.  
It's been an awful day, seeing him around the place and having him stare at me or hold Donghyuk close to himself and kiss him on purpose when he knew I'd see them.  
  
I can't stand this guy. And I'm more than happy to finally be able to get out of here.   
  
  


"Chan!!" I hugged him tightly when I saw him downstairs, feeling him wrapping his arms around me.  
God... I missed him so much.

I kissed him deeply as I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
Chanwoo kissed me back, smiling softly against my lips before pulling away and holding my face in his hands.

"My adorable Yunhyeongie." He said and kissed me again. "C'mon, we'll get to my place and I'll cuddle you."

"That sounds amazing." I agreed.   
Simply having a pillow to hug isn't the same. And after this shitty day, I do need some comfort.

He walked me to his car, letting me sit first before getting in as well.  
I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder. Chanwoo gently brushed my hair and started the car, driving to his place.

"My poor Yunhyeongie..." He said, "you had a long day."

"You have no idea how much..." I whined.

"Don't worry. Now that you're with me I'm going to spoil you." Chanwoo promised. "Especially since thanks to you my brothers and I can finally have some peace now."

He still didn't tell me what exactly he been through. But it can wait for tomorrow.   
Right now I just want to sleep.   
  
  


"Chan! Wait!" I gasped, holding tightly onto him. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Put me down!"

But he simply kissed me and carried me to his room.   
I pouted at that, giving him a look but he smiled at me and kissed me again before putting me down on his bed.

"You could warn me!"

"C'mon, let's go to sleep." He said, putting my bag by his desk.  
I took off my sweatshirt and gave it to Chanwoo to put it on his chair while I got comfortable on his bed, taking the freedom fo hug one of his pillows while waiting for him.

He chuckled softly and put my sweatshirt together with his jacket that he wore over his pajamas. 

"Oh, wait. Mom asked me to update him." I remembered and asked Chanwoo to give me my phone.  
He looked for it before giving it to me and lying next to me.

_'I'm at Chanwoo's place. Thank you! And please be careful.'_ I texted Seungri, hoping that what they're just not going to do would end well.

"C'mon, put your phone away and come here." Chanwoo hummed.

I chuckled and put my phone on his nightstand before hugging him, letting him wrap his arms around me.   
"I missed you so much..." I said softly.

"I missed you too..." Chanwoo pressed a kiss on top of my head. "My adorable Yunhyeongie... I'm so happy I can finally have you over."

I hummed, getting closer to him. Chanwoo's warmth...   
I really missed it. That's exactly the comfort I needed after this horrible day.

I looked at him and kissed him softly. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Chanwoo held me closer to himself. "Now get some sleep, okay...?"

I nodded and closed my eyes.   
This definitely was better than sleeping on Minho's couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the next 3 chapters are going to focus mainly on Yunchan.  
> I'm thinking how to upload them and then the last chapter together with the epilogues so there might not be an update this Saturday.
> 
> I'm sorry!


	38. Chapter 38

**Yunhyeong's POV**

I hummed as I felt I'm waking up. I felt so comfortable and warm...  
I don't want to get up just yet.  
So I hugged the person next to me tighter, enjoying the feeling of him brushing my hair.

"Chan..."

"Right here, Yunhyeongie..." he said softly.

I smiled, burying my face in his chest, breathing in his scent. I missed him so bad.  
"You're amazing... And I love you so much..."

"Love you too." Chanwoo hummed, pressing a kiss on top of my head. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept amazingly..." I hummed and lifted my head to look at him. He smiled and kissed me softly. I kissed him back, smiling as well.  
It reminded me the day I came over for dinner.   
It was such a long time ago and after Chanwoo spent an evening at my place we didn't have the chance to be together like this until now.

"Chan..."

"Hm?"

"I really need to forget the thing I saw yesterday..." I said softly as I moved my hands over his chest.

He hummed softly, stroking my cheek. "My poor Yunhyeongie..."

I looked at him, kissing him as I got closer to him.  
"Yeah... It really was horrible..." I said quietly, lying on top of him.   
Chanwoo gently placed his hands over my waist, moving them over my back as he kissed me again and again and again.

I hummed softly as I kissed him back, enjoying his touch.

I gently took his hands, guiding them down my waist.  
After weeks of not being able to be with my boyfriend, or even have one peaceful day together, I'm going to make sure to spend every day possible with him to make up for that.  
Chanwoo slid his hands beneath my shirt, slowly moving them over my waist as he deepened the kiss, holding me as close as possible to himself.

I moaned into the kiss, pulling away to take off my shirt before kissing him again.  
Chanwoo kissed me back, and I felt him rolling to stand on top of me. So I wrapped my arms around his back, moving them a bit lower to grab his shirt and pull it off.  
That's when Chanwoo held into my hands and made me stop, pulling away from the kiss.

"Shit... No no... Stop..." he panted as he looked at me.

I frowned. "What's wrong?"

Chanwoo looked hesitant, opening his mouth a few times to say something before sighing deeply.   
"I still didn't get the chance to tell you..."

"Tell me what, Chan?" I asked. "You're making me worried."

He looked at me, straightening himself.   
He still looked really unsure and it just made me feel even more confused and worried. Did I do something wrong?

"Chan-"

Chanwoo gently took my face in his hands and kissed me before slowly lifting his shirt to take it off. I looked at him surprised.   
So many scars...  
Just what have those guys done to him?

I sat down as well, looking as I gently moved my fingers over some of them. Some looked older, some looked fresher. Especially two I could clearly see over his stomach.

"That's not how I wanted you to find out..." He said softly. "I was planning to explain everything..."

"Chan... what have they done to you?" I asked in worry.

"That's... Quite a story." Chanwoo chuckled, shaking his head. "In short, every time I did something they didn't like, I'd be reminded to do my job right..."

"Oh my God..." I said in worry, hugging him tightly.  
I can't even imagine how awful it was for him. I couldn't even count the scars because he has so many of them. And he's been going through this since he was 13?!  
When Junhoe and Donghyuk were 13 Youngbae was harsh on them, yes, but never to **this** point. And they always had Seungri, Jinhwan, and I to care for them.

I started sobbing, feeling Chanwoo wrapping his arms around me.  
My childhood wasn't perfect either. I've been through a lot. But I had Donghyuk. And since I joined Seungri and Youngbae I was only doing better.  
Chanwoo...

I took his face in my hands, kissing him again and again.  
My poor Chanwoo...

Chanwoo placed his hands over mine, kissing me back softly before making me let go.  
"Hey... It's okay, pretty boy..." he said, wiping away my tears. "I've got you... And they'd be gone soon..."

I shook my head and hugged him tightly. "You didn't deserve to go through this..."

"That's a really long story..." Chanwoo brushed my hair. "I'm lucky I had Hanbin and Jiwon... they... You... You guys are the only reason I'm here right now."

He pressed a soft kiss on top of my head, holding me close to himself. "I'm sorry for ruining everything like this... I just didn't want you to be surprised..."

I shook my head.  
Chanwoo gasped as I pulled him down with me. "Now I want to comfort you..."

"Yunhyeongie-"

I kissed him softly before looking at him, carefully moving my hands over his chest.  
"We'll have more time to talk later..." I said, kissing him again. "It's okay, Chan... It's okay..."

He kissed me deeply. I wrapped my arms around his neck, getting him closer to me.  
It's horrible. What he has gone through is horrible.  
Chanwoo needs a bit of comfort and I didn't stop thinking when I'll have the chance to see him again. So nothing he'd do or say can ruin this.

I've decided to get on top of him again and kiss him deeply before moving to press soft kisses over his neck and over his scars, taking my time before moving to the next one as I slowly moved my hands over his chest.  
My poor Chanwoo...

"Hey, Chan-"

Chanwoo quickly covered both of us, giving a look to Hanbin who was at the door.  
"Fucking knock!" He said annoyed before sighing.

"Was that Yunhyeong? When did he get here?"

"What do you want, Hanbin?"

"Jiwon told me to call you for breakfast."

"I'll think about it."

"Come down to eat. You too, Yunhyeong." Hanbin sighed amused and the door closed.

I moved the blanket a bit and chuckled before kissing Chanwoo. "That sounded like a threat."

"I don't ever take them seriously."

I hummed, kissing him softly before getting up.  
I stretched, looking for my shirt before deciding to just take one of Chanwoo's instead.  
Chanwoo sat on his bed, taking the shirt he took off to wear it while I wore the shirt he gave me, kissing him softly.

"Let's go and eat before your brothers come to pull you downstairs." I smiled, feeling him wrapping his arms around me.  
"And you can share with them the good news."

He hummed, pressing a kiss on my cheek before we walked downstairs. 

  
"Yunhyeong, it's surprising to see you here. You slept here?" Jiwon asked when he saw me.

"Yeah, I've been looking for an opportunity to come here as soon as possible." I smiled, sitting down next to Chanwoo.  
Both Jiwon and Hanbin looked at me confused so I looked at Chanwoo so he'd explain to them.

"Well..." Chanwoo said. "Yunhyeong's parents have them. They caught Seunghyun somewhere past midnight I guess and that's when I drove Yunhyeong here."

They both looked surprised. "You... you serious...? They're...?"

"Out of our life for good." Chanwoo nodded.

"Chan, I swear to God I would kiss your boyfriend if I could." Hanbin said and Chanwoo instantly held me close to himself.

"I did nothing. It's all my parents." I chuckled.

"But you're the one who gave them the idea," Chanwoo said.

"It was either that or have you dead. And I didn't like the second option." I kissed him softly.

"We should go out and celebrate," Jiwon suggested. "We were waiting for this for **years**."

"I'm not sure if my parents already killed them." I hummed.

"As if your parents would let them get out of this alive." Chanwoo said and I couldn't help but agree with that.  
It really did look like they hate them.  
One of the only problems we had with Seungri and Youngbae was that they never shared much about their relationship or what happened before we joined.  
So I didn't exactly know what those guys did to them.

"Exactly. As long as we don't have them around to torture us it's already a win." Hanbin agreed.

I looked worried at Chanwoo, kissing him softly.

"What do you say we go clubbing tonight pretty boy?" He asked me.

I thought about it.  
Those guys are probably tied in my parents' basement. Nobody is going after me, unlike Jinhwan and Junhoe who were forced to pretend to be dead. And if Donghyuk can go out with Minho whenever he wants, why can't I?

"Sure." I smiled. "Sounds good. But... wait. I don't have cute clothes here or my makeup..."

"Who exactly are you going to try and look cute for?"

"For you, you jerk." I hit him.

"You always look cute."

"Well... The house and their money are ours..." Hanbin said. "What I hear is that you're taking Yunhyeong shopping after breakfast."

"Yes!" I said in excitement. "It's been a while. Usually, I go with my older brother."

Chanwoo chuckled before nodding. "Okay then, we're going shopping."

I smiled and kissed him, resting my head on his shoulder. I got to spend the night over and now I'm going to have Chanwoo with me for an entire day.  
Now if only I'll be able to talk Seungri to let me stay here for a week...  
This will be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so instead of a double update today, I'm posting one chapter today, one on Monday, one on Wednesday, and a double on Saturday.  
> I apologize those last chapters are Yunchan, but they didn't have the opportunity to build their relationship before.
> 
> Have a great weekend!


	39. Chapter 39

**Yunhyeong's POV**

I hummed to myself as I was getting ready in Chanwoo's room, looking at the mirror as I was applying my makeup.  
I didn't think I'll enjoy going out with Chanwoo for something like shopping this much, but I did.

I tried not to get too much because it's only for a few days, but I convinced Chanwoo to get himself something nice too.  
If already he's celebrating, he should at least treat himself.  
When we finished buying everything needed we got ourselves ice cream and walked for a bit before going back to his place.

We had no interruptions beside Jinhwan who called me after breakfast to check where I am because I disappeared.  
  
  


"Are you ready, pretty boy?" Chanwoo asked me and I turned to look at him before looking back in the mirror.

"Yeah, almost."

Chanwoo hummed. "You look stunning."

"Thank you," I said cheerfully. "You look really good, too. I don't think I ever saw you dressed up so nicely."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I look good?"

"You look really handsome." I hummed.

I finished fixing everything, making sure I look good enough before walking to Chanwoo and wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"Let's go?" I smiled, kissing him.

He nodded, walking with me downstairs.

"Damn Chan, I never thought you'll have such a hot boyfriend." Hanbin said as we walked inside the living room.

"Keep your eyes off my boyfriend and focus on yours." Chanwoo gave him a look, holding me close to himself.

I chuckled and leaned my head against his shoulder. "And that's when I'm not even trying hard enough. My brother usually helps me so that's the best I can do."

We all walked out of the house and inside one of the parking cars. Hanbin sat in the driver's seat, Jiwon sat next to him so Chanwoo and I sat on the back.  
It's weird. I usually go out with Jinhwan or Donghyuk to our parents' clubs. And now I'm getting to go out with Chanwoo and his brothers.  
Not that I'm complaining as long as I get to spend time with Chanwoo and I don't have to be stuck in Minho's apartment.  
  
  


"I never really danced before..." I admitted as we walked inside the club, hugging Chanwoo's arm.

"Well then, you'll just have to trust me." Chanwoo smiled and followed Hanbin and Jiwon who lead us to a table. "How about a drink first?"

I nodded.  
"Okay. But you know I don't like too much alcohol."

"How can I forget." Chanwoo kissed me and made me sit down while he and Hanbin walked to the bar to get us drinks.

"You're really a good boy, huh?" Jiwon said amused.

I hummed. "I wouldn't say 'good boy'. More like... Spoiled? My adoptive parents and my younger brother always were protective of me."

He nodded, smiling.  
"Spoiled huh? Well, Chan definitely is going to spoil you."

"That's all he has been saying to me." I chuckled. "That the second we'll see each other he'll spoil me. And he's doing amazing so far."

I smiled, kissing Chanwoo when he sat next to me and handed me my drink.

I took a sip from it.  
It was sweet.

"Is it good?" He asked me.

I nodded, kissing him again.

"So," Hanbin said, and we all looked at him. "After years of torture, abuse, and so much other bullshit, we finally have them out of our lives."

"About damn time." Chanwoo sighed.

"Definitely." Jiwon agreed.

"Thank you, Yunhyeong, for tolerating Chan enough to date him. And say thanks to your parents from us."

"I'm sure they were waiting for this as well." I chuckled.

Chanwoo smiled at me, brushing my hair as he was drinking. I smiled, taking a sip from my drink as well.  
This honestly felt just perfect. I'm so lucky I met Chanwoo that day and I'm happy he insisted on cheering me up instead of leaving me to cry alone on the street.

"How about we continue where we stopped in the morning once we go back?" I whispered in his ear.

Chanwoo looked at me and kissed me.  
"Sounds amazing." He said, finishing his drink. "But for now... Let's dance?" He offered me his hand.

"I... I really don't know how..."

"Then just trust me."

I looked at him unsure before taking his hand in mine. I guess there's no harm in trying at least once.  
Chanwoo smiled and pulled me up, leading me to the large crowd. I held tighter into him so I won't get lost.  
That's the last thing I want right now.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked him.

"I never had good ideas, pretty boy." Chanwoo chuckled. "Just trust me. One song and we'll get another drink, okay?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Jung Chanwoo?"

"I'm getting a drink. I'll get you cola if you want." Chanwoo smiled, holding my waist as he leaned to kiss me.

"You're horrible!" I hit him but kissed him back.  
He smiled against my lips, kissing me deeper. So I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt him pulling me closer to himself, slowly moving to the beat of the song.

It's a side of Chanwoo that I didn't see before.  
The guy who dresses so nicely, drinks, and goes clubbing with his brothers...  
The Jung Chawoo who gets to enjoy his life. Even for a bit.

But I'm kinda enjoying this side of him too.  
And it's better than sitting by the bar and getting bored.

I gasped as he made me dance with him as the beat got faster. I never saw this carefree side of him before.  
But I'm really liking it, it made him more attractive in some way. Watching him always look so troubled...  
Seeing how annoyed he was each time he answered his phone... It made me worry about him.

But now I couldn't help but smile.  
If I didn't know I love him before... Well, I do now.  
  


I laughed as he lifted me, spinning me around.  
"Chan! I'll get dizzy!"

"Then I'll carry you until you're better." He smiled and I made sure to hold tightly onto him.  
He may be an idiot sometimes, but he's my idiot now. And I really hope I'd be able to have him with me for a long time.  
Just like how my parents have each other.

I kissed him deeply as he finally put me down.

"Let's get another drink." He hummed.  
I nodded and wrapped my arms around his arm as he lead me to the bar to order us drinks.  
I never found clubs fun, because I usually sat and waited for us to go home or had information to collect. But spending this night with Chanwoo made me think that maybe the loud music and the big crowd aren't so bad after all.  
  
  


"He looks beaten," Jiwon noted as we all got inside the car.

I looked at Chanwoo who was sleeping.  
"I think he had one drink too much." I smiled softly at him, brushing his hair.

"We always tell this brat not to go overboard with his drinks." Hanbin sighed, shaking his head.

"Let him. You know it was more difficult for him than for us." Jiwon sighed. "You're carrying him to his room."

"What? When did we agree on that?"

"C'mon, Bin. I want to get home."

He sighed and started the car.  
I looked at Chanwoo, covering him with the blanket that was on the backseat.  
He got more comfortable against me and I smiled, resting my head over his as I closed my eyes.  
I was exhausted, but this was the best night I had in a while.  
  
  


"Yunhyeong... wake up..." Something or someone shook me.  
I opened my eyes, seeing Jiwon.

Looking around, I saw Hanbin was outside the car, holding Chanwoo.  
We're back at their place already?

I rubbed my eyes and got out of the car, following Jiwon and Hanbin into the house.  
Chanwoo really looked pretty beat, though I could hear him arguing with Hanbin that he doesn't need help.

Hanbin dragged Chanwoo all the way to his room before making him sit on the bed, telling me to look after him as he walked out of the room.  
I smiled at Chanwoo, kissing him softly.  
I gently took off his clothes before taking his sweatpants from his desk chair, wearing them on him. I need a shower before bed and to remove my makeup.

"Yunhyeongie..." Chanwoo mumbled when I made him lie down on the bed.

"I'll be right back," I promised, kissing him again before allowing myself to take a shirt and a clean pair of boxers and walking to his bathroom.  
I should hurry because I felt pretty tired and cuddling with Chanwoo sounded so good right now. 

By the time I got out of the bathroom, I think Chanwoo already fell asleep.  
At least I could watch him having fun and enjoying himself for a change. I'm really happy Chanwoo finally was able to feel so carefree.

I slowly moved a hand over his chest before getting closer to him and pressing a kiss against his cheek.  
"Love you..." I said softly, covering us both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more Yunchan chapter before the last one and the epilogue!  
> Hope you enjoyed 💕


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - not so well written YunChan smut ahead.

**Yunhyeong's POV**

"Chan..." I said softly as I got closer to him, getting more comfortable against him as I started waking up.

I suddenly opened my eyes when I felt him making me let go of him and I heard him throwing up.  
"Chan!" I called in worry, sitting down on the bed.   
  
Chanwoo coughed a bit as I rubbed his back before deciding to get up and quickly make my way downstairs to get him a cup of water. 

"Chan... Are you okay...?" I asked, offering him the cup. "How are you feeling...?"

"Like shit... fuck..."

"My poor Chan..."

"I shouldn't have drank that much..."

"Do you have something for headaches? Should I bring you something?"

"No... no..." he shook his head.

"Okay, then I'll get you tea." I made him lie back down, making sure he's comfortable. "I'll be right back."  
I'll bring him tea and then clean the mess he made.

I sighed softly. That's really not what I expected when I decided to stay over at Chanwoo's place.

"Is everything okay?" Jiwon asked me when I returned upstairs. "I heard you from Chan's room."

"I'm fine. He's having a hangover... he threw up."

"Oh shit..." Jiwon sighed, shaking his head. "This kid never knew how to drink. Can you take care of him or you need our help?"

"I'm fine." I smiled and walked inside the room.

"Chan, I brought you tea," I said, putting it on his nightstand. "Please drink."

He groaned, forcing himself to sit down and take the cup.   
I walked to his bathroom to look for a mop to clean the mess. I don't even think Junhoe or Donghyuk ever had hangovers like this.   
My poor Chan...

"Yunhyeongie... I'll clean it..."

"No, you lie down."

He sighed, drinking his tea.

I finished cleaning the floor, looking at him. "Do you have pills?"

He nodded.

"Where?"

"First drawer in my nightstand..."

I nodded and opened the drawer, blushing when I saw a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms.  
That guy... Honestly...

"Here you go." I gave him two pills for him to drink before putting them away and sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
"Lesson learned, I need to watch how much you drink."

He groaned again.  
"I feel like shit..."

"Of course you feel like shit."  
I decided to sit next to him and gently brushed his hair. "Finish your tea and get some more rest."

He sighed.  
  
I gasped as he pulled down, resting his head on my chest.

"Chan!"

Chanwoo hummed softly, getting more comfortable as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "Did you enjoy yesterday at least...?"

I nodded, wrapping an arm around him. "I really had fun. I just didn't expect this night to end with Hanbin dragging your drunk ass to your room." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I should have stopped sooner... I didn't even get to spend the night with you properly..."

"It's okay, Chan. I mean... You were really enjoying yourself." I smiled softly. "I liked seeing the more carefree side of you..."

"I can show it to you now if you want..." he said quietly and I felt his hands moving up my waist.

I chuckled and looked at him. "Someone said he's feeling like shit. I'm not risking having you throw up on me." I took one of his hands in mine before sitting on top of him and leaning to press a kiss over his cheek.  
"How about you get some rest, take a shower and then we'll talk?"

He sighed. "Fine... so cruel of you..."

"Chan, you just threw up on the floor. I'm not kissing this." I put a finger on his lips. "Until you wash your teeth."

"I would... But I don't think I can get up right now."

"Great, then get some rest, and let me take care of you." I smiled softly, moving back to lie next to him. "I'll even tell you a story if you want."

"As I said, you're cruel."

"Go to sleep Chan."

He sighed and rested his head back on my chest, letting me brush his hair as he got comfortable against me.  
I sighed amused, looking at his arm which was around me before gently moving my finger over it to trace his scars.  
There really were so many of them.

Cuts, bullet holes, some were deeper or bigger than the others...  
I could never imagine what it was like for 13 years old Chanwoo to live here. Not like I had it easier at 13.  
I was bullied a lot, and about two years later I lost my parents. It was really difficult for me. But now I have Seungri and Youngbae, I have my brothers and I have Chanwoo.

I looked at him when I didn't hear saying something. He fell asleep.  
I smiled, gently stroking his cheek. That's good, he should rest. I'm never going to let him drink so much again.

"Hey," I looked at the door as it opened, seeing Hanbin looking inside the room. "Is he okay?"

I nodded. "He fell back asleep. He should rest."

"Okay, call us if you need anything."

I thanked Hanbin and watched as he closed the door.  
Maybe I should text Jinhwan to ask if Seungri talked with him. I wonder if he's also surviving there with Donghyuk and Minho.  
Then I'll get a bit more rest too until Chanwoo wakes up.

Carefully I reached for my phone from the nightstand to text him.  
Jinhwan said Seungri still didn't talk with him and that he's with Junhoe all day so he's not noticing Donghyuk and Minho.

I decided to tell him about the lube and condoms to which he replied it's so obvious Chanwoo wants me.  
I looked at Chanwoo who was sleeping peacefully before chuckling.

_'Yeah. So much that he had one drink too much yesterday and passed out.'_

Jinhwan laughed at that, asking me where we were.  
So I told him I went out with his family to a club and actually enjoyed it. I usually don't like it when I'm dragged to clubs, but that's because just sitting in all that noise can be really boring.

He asked me if I drank and I told him that I did.

**Me:** 'Don't _tell mom, he'll freak out.'_

**Jay:** 'Song _Yunhyeong! Don't let your boyfriend influence you.'_

_**Me:** 'It was just a bit! I promise.'_

I drank maybe two glasses if I remember right. For the rest of the night I asked Chanwoo to get me cola.

_**Jay:** 'Okay, okay. You better not make a habit out of it or our parents will shoot Chanwoo.'_

_**Me:** 'I won't, don't worry.'_

_**Jay:** 'Good. And make sure he does use protection.'_

_**Me:** 'Jay!'_

_**J** **ay:** 'I'll talk to you later, bye Yunhyeongie.'_

I sighed and rolled my eyes, putting my phone away. Such a cruel older brother.  
I put my phone on silence and placed it back on the nightstand before looking at Chanwoo and closing my eyes.

I frowned as I felt something against my lips, I slowly opened my eyes, seeing Chanwoo was kissing me.  
Looks like he woke up.

"Good morning..." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. For how long did I sleep?  
"How are you feeling...?"

"I'm better." Chanwoo kissed me again, brushing my hair. "I just finished taking a shower. Thanks for looking after me."

"Like I had another option." I chuckled, looking at him to brush his wet hair into order.

He hummed, stroking my cheek.  
"Now..." he slowly moved a hand down my chest.

I couldn't help but laugh, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him for a kiss, making him get on top of me.  
He can be such a kid sometimes.

"So impatient, Jung Chanwoo..." I smiled against his lips.

"Can you blame me? It's been too long since I saw you and now I can finally have you all to myself..." He said and kissed me again.

I hummed.  
"Really impatient. You want me that much?"

"Yunhyeongie, only an idiot wouldn't want you," Chanwoo said softly. "Have you ever looked at yourself? Besides being so sweet and caring you're also too damn adorable..." Chanwoo kissed me again, moving his hand over my waist. "And I love you so much..."

I hummed, lifting my arms to let him take my shirt off.  
Chanwoo looked at me, slowly moving his hands over my body, pressing kisses over my lips over and over before moving to press kisses against my jawline and neck as well.

I let out soft moans, arching my neck to give him more access.  
It felt nice. Chanwoo's actions were slow and soft and he took his time although he said he's so impatient.

"Chan...!" I gasped when I felt him biting into my skin, sucking into the same spot as well.

"Your moans are adorable Yunhyeongie..." I heard him mumble as he continued pressing soft kisses over my neck down to my collarbones and then to my chest.

I moved my fingers through his hair, moaning softly.  
Chanwoo's touch felt really good. His touch was gentle and he barely even did something but I already could feel my body warming up. It really felt nice.  
And I didn't want him to stop.

I felt his hands moving over the waistline of my shorts and I could tell I was blushing.  
Before all of this, I stayed at Chanwoo's place only one time and he stayed in my place once as well. Unlike my brothers, I didn't get the chance to spend a lot of time with him and I barely saw him.  
So I did feel a bit nervous about this because it's the first time we're going to take it this far.

But it'd be a lie to say I don't want it.  
I've been waiting for a chance to be with Chanwoo. And after it didn't work out twice, I think I was no less impatient than he was.

Chanwoo pressed soft kisses over my stomach before looking at me and smiling softly.  
"I'm taking them off..." he mumbled, kissing me. "Okay, pretty boy...?"

I hummed as I nodded, lifting my hips to let him pull my shorts off.  
  
Chanwoo kissed me again, holding into my waist.  
I decided to wrap my arms around his neck to pull him deeper into the kiss. Kissing him definitely felt good.  
It made my mind go a bit dizzy after a while and it's a feeling I kinda enjoyed.

His touch felt good, too. Chanwoo did his best not to be too rough and I think it was sweet of him.  
His hands gently moved over my body and I liked the warm feeling of his lips against my skin.

I wish I met Chanwoo earlier.  
I wish he didn't have to get into all the mess he was in since he was 13. He didn't deserve it.  
But I'm happy that I have him now.

I smiled softly as he slowly spread my legs, pressing kisses against my inner thigh.

"Chan..." I mumbled softly, letting out a gasp as he decided to bite into my skin again.  
He continued his actions and I watched him, moaning softly as I saw how he covered my skin with light red and purple marks.

I watched him as he straightened himself, taking off his own pants. If my face wasn't red before, I think it definitely was now.  
During all the time I was with Chanwoo I barely even see him with short-sleeved shirts.Now I understand why. He didn't want me to see all his scars.  
Yesterday was the first time I saw him without a shirt. So now to see him like this...

Chanwoo looked at me after throwing his pants on the floor where my clothes were and gently raised my chin, kissing me softly.  
I kissed him back, pressing soft kisses against his neck as he reached his arm to the nightstand. My Chanwoo...

I can actually date him now in peace. I don't have to worry about him having to go suddenly or not being able to see him often anymore.  
And so far it was amazing.

"I'm going to prepare you now, okay?" Chanwoo kissed me.

I hummed, pulling him for another kiss before nodding. "Okay..."

He poured some lube on his fingers.   
He slowly rubbed one of them against my entrance before slowly pulling it in.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head a bit back, moaning in discomfort. It felt weird.

"Please try to bear with it..." Chanwoo said softly, using his other hand to gently massage my thigh.  
"It'd feel better soon..."

I nodded, trying my best to bear with it. I didn't really like this feeling, but I didn't want to stop now.  
If it'd feel really bad I'll ask Chanwoo to stop. But for now, I'll handle it as much as I can.

I moaned softly when I felt him slowly thrusting his finger inside of me.  
It was even more uncomfortable than before but slowly that feeling disappeared until I didn't even mind it anymore.

He got in a second finger and a third one, doing a scissoring motion with them, making me moan as I grabbed the blanket next to me.  
Fuck.. That was worse than before.

But just like then, then uncomfortable feeling soon disappeared and Chanwoo pulled his fingers out to pour a bit more lube, leaning to kiss me as he pulled all three fingers inside of me.  
Instantly, I held onto him as tight as I could, moaning into the kiss.

"Chan..." I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck. God...  
I asked for another kiss and he gladly kissed me, gently biting into my lower lip before sliding his tongue into my mouth.  
I forgot all about the discomfort I was feeling and focused only on Chanwoo's kiss and the feeling of his hand slowly moving down from my waist to my thigh and back up.

"Chanwoo...!" I gasped as I felt a shudder of pleasure going through my body.

Fuck... That felt so good. I wasn't expecting it.

I gasped again, holding onto him as he hit that spot again and again.

"Chan..-"

Chanwoo kissed me, pulling his fingers out. I whined at that, kissing him softly again as I panted.

"Think I can continue...?" He asked, gently brushing my hair.  
I nodded, kissing him again. He's really amazing...

Chanwoo took my face in his hands, deepening the kiss as he took my hands in his and held them against the bed, licking and biting my lips.

"Tell me if it hurts..." he mumbled, kissing me again.  
I nodded again, looking at him as he smiled at me and stroked my cheek before opening the condom pack and taking one out.

I couldn't help but blush.  
Since last night I'm only seeing more sides of Chanwoo that I didn't see before. He always was sweet and kind to me, but that's different.  
Having him look at me like that made my heart beat slightly faster.

He lifted my legs and thrusted in, making me grab the sheets beneath me.

"God..." I hissed, taking deep breaths to try and calm myself.  
It felt more uncomfortable than his fingers, but I did my best to tolerate it.

"It'll feel good soon Yunhyeongie... I promise."  
  
I gave him a light nod, feeling him taking one of my hands in his before pressing a soft kiss over it.  
  
I mumbled a soft 'okay' when the feeling didn't bother me as much and Chanwoo slowly started thrusting, causing me to gasp in discomfort again.  
Jinhwan and Donghyuk enjoy this? It feels really uncomfortable...  
But I guess it's reasonable since it's my first time. I wasn't used to it at all.

After a few minutes, the discomfort disappeared. It didn't feel as bad as it did before.  
Chanwoo decided to thrust a bit faster, holding into my waist now to hold it a bit higher. He kissed me, thrusting faster.

I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
I was starting to get used to it now. It wasn't as bad as it was before and having Chanwoo kiss me helped distract me.

"Chan..." I mumbled softly against his lips, kissing him again and again and he kissed me back, lifting my hips a bit higher again.

That's when I felt it.  
I held tightly into him as I pulled away from the kiss, moaning in pleasure. Fuck... That felt good.

Chanwoo thrusted harder, making me moan even louder.

"C-Chan...!"

Until now all I felt was discomfort. I didn't know it would feel this good.  
It was even better than I expected it to be.

"Fuck... Fuck..." I mumbled as I moaned, calling Chanwoo's name.

He leaned closer to kiss me again, biting and sucking into my neck as he continued thrusting inside of me.  
"Yunhyeongie... you're so beautiful..." he mumbled, kissing me again.

I kissed him back, holding him as close as possible to myself.  
My mind was unfocused at this point. I couldn't think about anything but how good Chanwoo was making me feel.

I pulled away from the kiss, moaning Chanwoo's name over and over.  
"Ch-Chan... close..."

He groaned, grabbing my hips tightly as he thrusted faster, stroking me as well.  
I gasped at that, letting go of him to grab into the pillow beneath my head as I moaned even louder. Chanwoo really was making me feel amazing.

"Fu-Fuck... Chan... Chan...-!" I moaned as I came, arching my back a bit before letting myself fall back on the bed.

God...  
  
I felt him pressing kisses over my chest before kissing me softly.  
"It was amazing..."

Chanwoo smiled softly, stroking my cheek before he pulled out.   
I let out a soft gasp, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me and kiss him again.

"You're amazing... And I love you so much..."

"I love you, too, Yunhyeongie..." he said, kissing me over and over and over.

I hummed against his lips, smiling softly. "Then... can we do it again...?"

He looked at me a bit surprised before he chuckled. "Who am I to say no to my Yunhyeongie?"

"Obviously you can't." I smiled and pulled him for another kiss.

He's really amazing. And he's only mine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it!  
> Saturday is going to be the last chapter for this part before the epilogue!
> 
> I'll go over it a bit and try my best to make it good at least.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the last chapter!  
> I want to put a bit of a warning.
> 
> -There is a description of violence, but not something horror-like.   
> Simply more gore than usual.
> 
> -I have nothing against Jiyong, Seunghyun, or Daesung which didn't even appear in this
> 
> -There are minor characters death, but again, nothing too heavy to handle (I hope)
> 
> -And I apologize in advance if that's not exactly the exciting ending something hoped it'd be

**Seungri's POV**

I looked at Jiyong and Seunghyun.   
After getting Seunghyun I decided to leave them in our basement for a bit just for fun.  
I waited for so long to get to see them both tied up. And waiting even longer was difficult. But now I finally had them exactly where I wanted them to be.

God, I'm going to make sure to enjoy it as much as possible.

"Isn't it great that Seunghyun could join you this soon?" I smiled as I looked at Jiyong. "Now we don't have to keep you waiting."

Seunghyun gave me an annoyed look while Jiyong simply rolled his eyes.  
"C'mon dollie, you already have us tied up. You can at least tell us who you had to sleep with to get us here."

I made a face. "To sleep with that brat you kidnapped? Disgusting. Even for you Jiyong."

He frowned as I said that, looking at Seunghyun who seemed to think about it for a minute before sighing deeply.  
"Chanwoo."

"You gotta be shitting me." Jiyong chuckled bitterly. "I should've shot a bullet through his brain."

"I'm not a psychologist, but it seems he and his brothers don't really like you two." I hummed.

"Who the fuck cares?" Jiyong asked. "They couldn't even do their job right."

"And that's exactly how you ended tied up in my basement," I said, pulling his hair to make him look at me. "It shouldn't be a surprise they betrayed you."

"So, what? You gonna shoot us? Youngbae gonna shoot us?" Jiyong asked and I chuckled, taking out a small pocket knife out of my pocket and aiming it beneath his chin.

"You wish." I smiled, sitting on him. "You're going to suffer. He," I pointed at Seunghyun with my head. "is going to watch, and I'm going to enjoy it."

"That meeting in the alley really fucked you up, huh..." Seunghyun noted.

I slid the knife across Jiyong's cheek, creating a cut before I looked at Seunghyun.  
"You shut up."

Jiyong hissed at that, giving me a look. I smiled at him, slowly moving my knife over his neck and down to his chest.  
"I'm definitely going to enjoy it."

"You fucking-"

I pressed a soft kiss against his lips. "Be quiet Jiyong."

He gave me a look, hissing as I wiped some of his blood.  
There were endless options of what I can do to him. Seunghyun didn't interest me at all because besides cutting my neck once he didn't do anything to me.  
It was all Jiyong.

"You kidnapped Jinhwan, you tried to hurt Junhoe, you didn't stop messing with my work and then you asked to kill them," I noted. "So tell me, what do you think I should do to you?"

"I doubt you'll do what I want you to do."

I slapped him. "You fucking sick pervert."

I looked to my side when I heard a gun loading, seeing Youngbae with a really displeased expression.  
He already hated me being this close to Jiyong, and Jiyong definitely wasn't helping himself.

"Are you just gonna stand there and watch?" Seunghyun asked, "you're giving your plaything a bit too much freedom."

"Of course he does," I said, smiling when Jiyong hissed as I dragged the knife over his chest. "I told him to stay away for a while."

I looked back at Jiyong.   
"You know, red really suits you." I hummed.

Jiyong chuckled, smiling at me. "I feel like you're talking too much, dollie..."

"I've waited for too damn long to have you sit in this chair." I looked at him.   
"I'm going to take my time and do what I want and you're going to tolerate it quietly," I said and kissed him softly again. "You're going to let me, right?"

Jiyong struggled a bit against the cuffs and ropes which held him in place before sighing amused.  
"It's not like I have too many options, do I?" He asked, "which doesn't seem fair if you ask me."

I hummed again. "I never played fair."   
And why should I? I used Youngbae just the way he used me before. I made sure to do what I can to get what I want.   
Jiyong doesn't deserve me to play fair with him. After everything he's done, he deserves to suffer as much as possible.

"We're going to check your pain tolerance." I smiled, moving my fingers through his hair. "And you better not pass out on me too quickly. It won't be fun this way."

He leaned to kiss me again but I moved back, smiling. "And in front of your boyfriend? You're shameless."

"By the way Youngbae looks, I'd say you're no better, dollie." Jiyong hummed. "I never understood why you're with him when I could have treated you so much better."

"Are you now?" I asked him quietly. "Youngbae is spoiling me rotten. How could you treat me better?"

With how I know Jiyong, he would either make me his slut or personal whore.  
Youngbae tried. But he couldn't stand watching others touch me. He started a game he couldn't finish because his feelings got involved.  
Jiyong won't ever be able to do half the things Youngbae has done for me.

"If spoiling you is the only thing needed to keep you, then anyone with money can do it, doll." Jiyong chuckled.

I looked at Youngbae, signaling him to come. He walked to my direction, putting his hands on my shoulders.  
I smiled as I looked at Jiyong. "Bae, is money enough?"

"I swear I'm gonna throw up if you say it doesn't." Jiyong rolled his eyes. "Don't get innocent now, 'Bae'. I've seen how you use others just for your gain. Just because you got attached to your toy-"

I punched Jiyong in the face before forcing him to look back at me. "How rude of you to interrupt like this..."

"That's true. I did that." Youngbae said bitterly, holding my shoulders tighter. "But unlike the others, simply throwing gifts and money at him doesn't work."

Jiyong chuckled bitterly. "So what worked?"

I let out a soft gasp as Youngbae made me raise my chin and kissed me. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and lifted me off Jiyong, deepening the kiss.  
I could already feel the slight dizziness I always felt when I kissed him.

"Making him mine," Youngbae said, not moving his look away from me.

I hummed, kissing him one more time before looking back at Jiyong. I took the knife that was on the small table.  
"So Jiyong, let's review, shall we?" I asked.

"You messed with Bae." I stabbed the knife in his right shoulder.

"You messed with me." I stabbed his left shoulder.

"You kidnapped 3 kids." I cut through his right arm.

"You abused them mentally and physically." I did the same to the left one.

"You kidnapped my precious Jinhwan and threatened to let him get raped." I stabbed his right thigh.

"You sent your damn men to hurt Junhoe." I stabbed his left thigh.

"And, you planned to kill them both."

Jiyong groaned in pain, giving me an annoyed look as he tried to keep a steady breath.  
I watched the blood pouring out from the cuts, deciding it's not even close to being enough for me.

"And now..." I chuckled, looking at Seunghyun who tried to break free before Youngbae grabbed tightly into him. "Now you try selling me this shit that you can treat me better than Youngbae did."

I walked to him, pressing my knee against one of the injuries on his thigh. He hissed in response.  
I grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at me. "So what should I do to teach you a lesson?" I asked softly before letting go and kicking him in the stomach, causing him to fall down with the chair.

"I kidnapped you. Just like you did. I'm not even done torturing you. And then... I'll probably kill you." I smiled, wiping his blood off the knife on Seunghyun's shirt.

"Hold this for me," I asked, stabbing his thigh and keeping the knife there.

I grabbed Jiyong's shirt, looking at him.   
"Next time, think twice before messing with my sons." I said bitterly.

He chuckled. "Do you know what's messed up, dollie...?" Jiyong asked, smirking. "Even after all those years, you're still pathetically soft... seeing a bunch of kids you took illegally as your kids... Treating them as if you do more than just using them... How the fuck Youngbae lets you be in charge...?"

I punched him. "You're the one using kids. Don't confuse the two."

"What do you know...?" Jiyong laughed. "Youngbae's little spoiled doll... You're here by accident because Youngbae got too attached to his toy... God, I should've shot you that day."

I kicked him and looked at Youngbae. He nodded and shot Seunghyun on the leg.  
Seunghyun groaned at that, trying to struggle against Youngbae's hold of him but without any luck.   
Sometimes I wonder what Seunghyun finds in Jiyong.

I lifted Jiyong to sit back up.   
His clothes were covered in dark red color and his breathing was slowly becoming more and more shallow.

"I expected you to last longer," I noted.

"Fuck you..." Jiyong sighed softly. "Do whatever you want... you fucked your life enough without any help from me. So you're doing great, dollie..."

I punched him again. "I live my life pretty decently if you ask me. I'm rich, I have an entire mafia, I have a handsome lover, two gorgeous looking sons, and two handsome and strong sons. I'd say my life is better than yours."

I couldn't ask for a better life than what I have now. Dropping out of school, running away from home...   
Those all are really small sacrifices for the life I have now.

"You think I'm the only threat you'll ever have...?"

"Jiyong," I said softly, brushing my thumb over his lower lip. "Don't flatter yourself. You're not a threat but more like an annoying pain in my ass."

I let go of him. "You think I don't have work to do besides looking for you?"

"Didn't realize I was taking so much of your free time to fuck with Youngbae..."

"Exactly, how dare you?" I asked, pulling the knife out of Seunghyun's thigh.   
  
"I had so many deals to take care of, my clubs... And I had to put all of that on hold because of the stupid headaches you caused me." I said and stabbed him in his thigh again. "Maybe you're not the only threat, but you're surely the most annoying one."

Jiyong hissed, giving me a look.   
He really was pissing me off. I've been through a lot of shit because of him. My kids also were suffering because of his bullshit.

I decided to leave the knife in his thigh as I took a few steps back, looking at Seunghyun who didn't take his eyes off Jiyong.

"You brought this on yourselves, you know." I hummed.

They didn't respond. Looks like I finally made them shut up.  
Thank fucking god. I was starting to get tired of Jiyong's bullshit.

"I'll leave him like this for now," I told Youngbae. "Feel free to do to him whatever you like." I looked at Seunghyun who sighed deeply.

I leaned against the wall, looking at Youngbae.  
Unlike me, he decided to go straight into punching him. And it looked like it hurt. A lot.  
I've seen Youngbae fight before. He's strong. Really strong. And he wasn't holding himself back. I almost felt bad for Seunghyun.

Almost.

I decided to take out my phone and call Yunhyeong to see if he's okay.   
I didn't talk to him since I called him to say he can go to Chanwoo. I wonder if he's okay.

_'Mom...?'_ He hummed softly. Sounds like I woke him up.

"Hey sweetie, did I wake you up?"

He hummed as a response. _'Yeah...'_

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure Chanwoo is treating you well."

_'Don't worry, mom... He's treating me amazing...I promise.'_

I sighed in relief. At least Yunhyeong was being treated well while we're busy.  
He was really begging to go to Chanwoo and stay with him and I felt bad I couldn't let him.

I noticed Jiyong looking at me.  
"I'll call you later Yunhyeongie." I ended the call and looked at him back.

"Isn't it precious?" I teased him. "Chanwoo is Yunhyeongie's boyfriend."

Jiyong chuckled weakly. "No wonder he agreed to help you..." He rolled his eyes. "I've seen one of your so-called 'sons'... If the other is anything like him..."

I glared at him. "What are you trying to imply here?"

"Since when what I say matters, dollie...?" Jiyong shrugged, groaning at the pain. "I'm just saying... You left him with the brat."

"This brat was really eager to get rid of you. His brothers as well. I saw some of the scars he was trying to hide. How could you do such a thing to a kid since he was 13?"

"How?" Jiyong smiled, leaning backward on the chair as he slowly straightened his legs, hissing at the pain. "I'll tell you how... **Easily**. He made a mistake, I made sure he won't do it again... He whined, I made sure he'll shut up... He complained it hurts... I made sure he'll learn to tolerate pain." He chuckled, looking at me.  
"Chanwoo was a pain to deal with... the other two were only slightly better than him... I don't get emotionally attached, dollie..."

I kicked him down again. To do such things to a kid...  
If someone ever dared to hurt Junhoe or Donghyuk like that when they were 13, I would have killed them.   
I got into so many arguments with Youngbae about the way he was treating Junhoe and Donghyuk. And he wasn't even abusing them as those two did.

But he was still too harsh to my liking and I always forced him to give them rest if he was going overboard.  
  
"You are... God, how I wish Youngbae just shut you back then..." I chuckled bitterly. "It would have saved me so many troubles..."  
I said as I took my gun, loading it. Youngbae did the same with his, picking up Seunghyun who was bleeding on the floor.  
He really didn't go easy on him.

  
"I should have done it sooner..." I said. "I should have shot you when you kidnapped Jinhwan. I should have gone after you when your men hurt Junhoe. But I knew it's too soon, so I waited. And I finally had the option to get rid of you for good." I said and shot him, sighing in relief as I dropped my gun.  
There was another shot and Seunghyun was gone as well.

He's gone.

They're gone.

We did it.

After all those years we finally got rid of Jiyong and Seunghyun.   
It honestly felt like a dream.

I gasped as Youngbae suddenly hugged me, pulling me for a deep kiss.  
I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. We got rid of a lot of people before. Especially Youngbae.   
But this...

This was something we both waited for. We waited for a chance to have Jiyong and Seunghyun out of our lives for good.  
And now we have one problem less.

"Let's take a shower..." I hummed as he stroked my cheek. "And ask someone to clean here..."

He nodded and lifted me.  
I smiled, pressing kisses against his jawline and neck.

Jiyong thought he could treat me better? As if. There's no one better for me.  
Imagining myself having any other life but this is impossible. I don't want any other life. I don't want anyone else but Youngbae.  
This was perfect for me.

I lifted my head to kiss him.  
"I love you..." I mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too, doll..." Youngbae mumbled, kissing me back. "So much..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue is out!   
> "Mine and mine only"


End file.
